Being Human
by HelenMayson
Summary: Tsuna est un adolescent qui n'a jamais rien souhaité d'autre que de vivre une vie simple et tranquille, et récemment, de survivre un an de plus dans le lycée où il était le seul étudiant dénué de pouvoirs. Mais lorsqu'à la rentrée de sa Seconde année, son nom est tiré au sort pour une compétition inter-étudiant, sa petite vie de 'sans-pouvoir' se verra drastiquement bouleversée...
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour(?)**

**Pairing:**** aucun pour le moment, éventuel 6927, mais ce n'est pas certain.  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: ****Rien à dire pour le moment. J'espère simplement que cette nouvelle fic ne vous décevra pas. Enfin voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

S'élever au-dessus des communs des mortels, être alourdi par le fardeau d'un destin extraordinaire. Être le centre d'admiration, de crainte, d'émerveillement du reste de ses congénères, défini comme un être d'exception et marquer les esprits ou dans la moindre mesure, être acteur d'un changement important dans l'histoire.

C'est une chose que chaque homme a, ne serait-ce qu'une fois et au moins pour quelques secondes, souhaité dans sa vie.

Mais à grand pouvoir, grande responsabilité.

Et si peu de gens portait attention à ce détail, c'était, pour le reste de l'humanité, la part terre à terre et plus tolérante quant à sa condition de mortel, la raison qui lui faisait accepter leur simple destin d'humain sans pouvoir et la dissuader d'aspirer à des ambitions plus grandes que la capacité humaine.

Tsuna faisait parti de cette part.

Cependant si lui souhaité vivre paisiblement et hors de tout ce qui était hors du commun, le sort semblait en avoir décidé autrement, et pour son plus grand désespoir, il se retrouvait dans un environnement où l'on était jugé et malmené simplement parce qu'on ne pouvait se prétendre qu'humain.

La version courte de son histoire se résumait en une phrase: il s'agissait d'une erreur.

Et il pourrait le clamer à quiconque lui demanderait, il avait été victime d'une erreur du destin, ou d'une mauvaise blague de sa part. Mais bien sûr, c'était plus compliqué que ça, comme l'expliquait la version longue.

En effet, après avoir survécu à des années de collèges dans un établissement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, Tsuna, de son nom complet Sawada Tsunayoshi, avait raté _tout_ les examens d'entrée qui lui aurait permis d'intégrer un lycée et de poursuivre sa scolarité. Car s'il était un garçon plutôt calme et tranquille, Tsuna n'était pas des plus brillants si l'on en jugeait par ses notes et ses professeurs. Enfin, au bout du compte, aucun lycée ne l'avait admis, et ses parents se retrouvaient à court d'idée quant à leur fils, ce dernier ne semblant pas vraiment se préoccuper de ce que l'avenir pouvait lui réserver.

Ainsi, dos au mur, c'est son père, Sawada Iemitsu, homme d'affaire travaillant dans une entreprise étrangère - à défaut de plus d'information sur le sujet, c'est la seule chose que le pauvre garçon trouvait à dire lorsqu'on l'interrogeait - usa de ses relations afin de trouver un établissement qui assurerait l'éducation de son fils sans prendre en compte ses prouesses académiques.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en un claquement de doigt, Tsuna se retrouva dans un avion en direction d'Italie, avec pour seuls bagages sa valise et un enveloppe, avec inscrit "_Vongola"_ en lettres d'or.

Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que l'Académie Vongola n'était pas un établissement comme les autres - le fait de voir des élèves voler dans les airs, faire flotter des choses ou encore se rendre invisible jouant un rôle important dans cette découverte - et que contre toute attente, sa présence là était bel et bien une erreur.

Car en effet, l'Académie Vongola était un lycée assez particulier, où la totalité des élèves était douée de pouvoirs spéciaux.

L'établissement fourmillait d'adolescents bénis des dieux, qui n'aspiraient qu'à une chose: être le meilleur. Chacun d'entre eux était formé afin de devenir les futurs sauveurs de l'humanité, ou prochain génies du mal, selon la section à laquelle ils appartenaient. Et bien entendu, chaque section, superhéros et surperméchants, s'amusait à s'affronter amicalement dans des combats destructeurs mais parfaitement encouragés par le corps enseignant. Une petite apocalypse encadrée par des professeurs et un Directeur tout aussi hors du commun...

Et au milieu de tout ça il y avait Tsuna, seul "sans-pouvoir" à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde, et par voie de conséquence, victime de ses camarades de classe, superhéros et méchant aspirants confondus.

Ses débuts dans l'Académie avaient été durs et tortueux, entre les attaques des élèves, les brimades, et les cours auxquels il lui était impossible d'avoir ne serait-ce que la moyenne à cause de son absence de pouvoir, mais après deux mois de torture, son instinct de survie, sa mémoire et ses réflexes s'étaient développés de telle sorte qu'il survivait plus ou moins facilement dans cette jungle.

Et ce n'était pas si mal, pensait-il parfois, car mis à part les cours où des pouvoirs étaient nécessaires, tous les élèves devaient assister et passer des tests dans des cours normaux. Les élèves surhumains considéraient ces matières comme une perte de temps, mais pour notre héros, il s'agissait d'une opportunité. Et à la grande déception de ses camarades de classe et en dépits de toutes leurs protestations, ces cours comptaient pour une grande partie de leur moyenne. Et si Tsuna n'avait jamais été réellement brillant dans ses années de collèges, son arrivée à l'Académie lui fit découvrir son potentiel intellectuel, et cela lui permit de passer avec aise en deuxième année.

Il avait songé à quitter l'Académie en faisant en sorte de rater tout ses examens et avoir une chance de se faire renvoyer, mais il savait que convaincre ses parents et leur faire croire à une histoire de lycée pour super-héros serait peine perdu. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire engueuler et ensuite envoyer en thérapie, donc il fit de son mieux pour assurer ses arrières et passa sans grand effort en deuxième année...

* * *

_"Votre attention s'il vous plait: tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre à l'auditorium principal."_

C'est la première chose qu'entendis Tsuna en passant le portail de l'Académie, la voie de la réceptionniste résonnant dans tous l'établissement.

L'une de choses les plus remarquables à Vongola, en dehors des démonstrations de surnaturels et des élèves surhumains, était qu'en dépits des origines diverses des étudiants et du fait que les professeurs et le Directeur s'exprimaient principalement en italien, il n'y avait aucun problème de compréhension ni de communication entre eux. La barrière des langues était inexistante au sein de l'Académie. C'était là l'œuvre de Verde, professeur de science (cela allant des simples sciences à la portée de tout mortels à la construction d'armes de destruction massive) mais les détails techniques révélant la manière dont il faisait une telle chose avaient échappé au jeune garçon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est en évitant le plus possible les groupes d'élèves qui se formaient, certains exhibant les nouveaux tours qu'ils avaient appris durant les vacances, et d'autres, les premières années, observant avec admiration et excitation les démonstrations de force de leurs aînés, que Tsuna se fraya un chemin vers l'auditorium principal, là où le Directeur allait, comme chaque année, faire un discours pour accueillir les nouveaux étudiants.

Lorsqu'il fut sur place, il fit en sorte de s'assoir le plus à l'écart possible, près de la porte, ainsi il lui serait plus facile de filer lorsque le discours serait clos.

Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser qui que ce soit.

Il n'avait pas réellement d'ami à l'Académie, ses camarades de classe le considérant plus comme un souffre douleur qu'autre chose et aucun d'entre eux ne voulant se familiariser avec un "sans-pouvoir", qu'ils considéraient faibles et sans grand intérêt. Et si pour les super-méchants c'était plutôt compréhensible, pour les super-héros, dont le travail serait plus tard de protéger les "sans-pouvoir", cela ne semblait pas les déranger d'en malmener un.

Mais mettant ces sombres pensées de côté, le jeune garçon se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, s'il se mettait dans un coin assez sombre, il pourrait s'en tirer sans tomber sur l'un de ses bourreaux.

"Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas Dame-Tsuna ?"

Sauf que Tsuna n'avait jamais été chanceux.

L'adolescent se figea, grognant intérieurement en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Il ne se retourna même pas, sachant parfaitement que celui qui lui parlait n'était autre que Julie Katô, l'un de ses anciens agresseurs.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le cran de te montrer cette année. Avec un peu de chance on sera encore dans la même classe!" Fit d'ailleurs ce dernier en s'asseyant près de lui.

_J'espère vraiment que non. Je me demande comment tu as pu passer en deuxième année..._ Pensa le jeune garçon en fermant les yeux.

En effet, Julie faisait partit des élèves qui ne considéraient les cours hors utilisation de pouvoir que comme une perte de temps, ce ne fut donc pas une surprise lorsqu'il n'y prêta aucune attention et les négligea, au point de n'avoir que des notes plus que médiocres. Sa moyenne en avait énormément souffert, et ce malgré ses prouesses lors des cours incluant les pouvoirs, et les chances de le voir passer en deuxième année étaient très maigres.

"Alors Dame-Tsuna, tu es devenu muet ?"

Tsuna ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas aggraver son cas. Se remémorant ses expériences passées avec le jeune homme, et sachant qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité de tenter de fuir. Il chercha alors dans sa mémoire afin de trouver une manière de s'en sortir.

_**[Katô Julie.**_

_**- Deuxième année**_

_**- Section Superméchant.**_

_**-Capacité de manipuler les particules de sable et de poussière. **_

_**Faiblesse:**__** les jolies filles (c'est un pervers et un coureur de jupons)]**_

En connaissance de ses capacités, cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de se faire la malle sous son nez lorsqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre pour attirer son attention... ça n'allait visiblement pas être possible. Les fois où il se faisait malmener, ils étaient toujours à l'extérieur, il y avait donc souvent des étudiantes qui passaient par là et distrayaient Julie assez longtemps pour permettre à Tsuna de se faire la belle. Il aurait été très facile à son agresseur de le pister, mais heureusement, ce dernier était d'une nature assez flemmarde. Il n'était donc pas du genre à utiliser son énergie pour un "sans-pouvoir" comme Tsuna. Il n'aimait pas les chasses, contrairement à certains.

Mais cette fois, Tsuna était une proie facile. Et il aurait du mal à s'en tirer.

"Eh, Dame-Tsuna, j'ai appris de nouvelles trucs durant ces vacances, tu veux que je te montre ?"

Et notre héros savait, rien qu'au ton de son interlocuteur, qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et qu'il allait en baver.

_Kami-sama, faites que ce soit rapide..._

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse recevoir sa première 'punition' de l'année, une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, et Tsuna laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en comprenant qu'il était sauf pour cette fois.

"Julie, les cours n'ont même pas commencé que tu malmènes déjà le "sans-pouvoir"."

"Awww, mais Adel-chan, je ne faisais que jouer un peu avec lui!"

"Je ne veux pas le savoir. Laisse-le. Tu auras tout le temps de jouer plus tard."

"Mais Adel-chan! Deux minutes! Juste le temps de m'amuser avec lui!"

Et s'il y avait une seule chose qui pouvait empêcher Julie de jouer les tortionnaires de son propre gré, c'était bien la voix autoritaire de Suzuki Adelheid, chef du Comité de Purification, et _**LA**_ faiblesse de Jolie Katô. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'en dépit de son statut de pervers notoire, il n'avait réellement d'yeux que pour la taciturne et agressive jeune fille, et rumeurs disaient qu'il ne la laissait pas non plus indifférente.

"J'ai dis non. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'assoir, le Directeur est déjà sur la scène."

Et comme prévu, il céda.

"Tu m'empêches toujours de m'amuser!" Chouina le jeune homme avant de se lever et de suivre sa chère et tendre.

Tsuna ouvrit alors les yeux, rencontrant le regard d'Adelheid. Le peu de chose qu'il savait d'elle tenait en quelques lignes.

_**[Suzuki Adelheid aka Ice Queen**_

_**- Deuxième année**_

_**- Section Superhéros**_

_**- Maîtrise de la glace. Se bat principalement avec des éventails en métal.**_

_**Faiblesse:**__** - (Julie Katô ?)]**_

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard froid et dédaigneux avant de passer son chemin. Elle faisait partit des rares qui ne le malmenaient pas, mais c'était par pure pitié. Cependant il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle avait pour réputation d'être quelqu'un de brutal et de sans pitié, mais elle le laissait tranquille, ce n'était pas une chose sur laquelle il allait cracher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'auditorium commença à se remplir, et comme l'avait souligné plus tôt Adelheid, le Directeur de l'Académie Vongola était déjà sur la scène, attendant que tous les élèves soient installés.

Giotto Vongola, Directeur et fondateur de l'Académie Vongola. Personne ne connaissait réellement l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, l'homme n'ayant jamais fait usage de ses capacités devant les élèves, mais sa réputation et l'aura qui émanait de lui en faisait un homme respecté et craint au sein de l'Académie (selon les rumeurs - qui n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais été vérifiées- il était doué de télépathie et avait la capacité de voir dans le futur).

* * *

Cela ne fut pas long avant que l'auditorium principal ne soit plein. Et heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué la présence de Tsuna dans le coin de la salle, qui n'arrivait même plus à s'entendre penser à cause du chahut que faisaient les étudiants autour.

Heureusement, la simple vue du directeur sur la scène suffit à faire taire la majorité des élèves, le reste suivant le mouvement aussi rapidement.

Satisfait du silence, le Directeur s'approcha du micro qui se trouvait au centre de la scène :

« Bienvenu à tous, je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans cet établissement qui, je le souhaite, fera ressortir le meilleur de vos capacités. Laissez-moi vous dire que votre simple présence ici fait déjà de vous des êtres exceptionnels… » Des murmures d'enthousiasme s'élevèrent de la foule d'étudiant, tandis que Tsuna en fit que lever les yeux au ciel. « …Mais vous n'êtes encore que des débutants, et aussi exceptionnels que vous soyez, votre maîtrise et puissance n'est rien. Mais soyez certain qu'au terme de votre scolarité ici, selon le chemin que vous choisirez, vous serez on ne peut plus prêt pour assurer la protection de l'humanité, ou sa destruction. »

Tsuna, comme la première fois qu'il avait entendu ce discours, se demandait comment le Directeur pouvait encourager aussi ouvertement des adolescents de détruire l'humanité. Mais la raison était une chose qu'il avait depuis longtemps cesser de questionner dans un établissement comme l'Académie Vongola.

« Bien, cette année sera un peu spéciale car nous avons décidé de faire un petit cadeau de bienvenu aux premières années nouvellement admis ! » Continua le Directeur en frappant joyeusement ses mains ensemble « Les Secondes, Troisièmes et Quatrièmes années feront une démonstration de ce qu'ils auront appris au cours des années précédentes. Il s'agira d'une petite compétition entre vous. Cela permettra à nos nouveaux venus de voir ce qui les attend, et aux participants, de montrer qu'ils n'ont pas passé ces dernières années à ne rien faire. »

Lorsque l'homme eut finit, un élan de protestation s'éleva dans l'auditorium, faisant clairement comprendre que les dit participants n'avaient aucune envie de prendre part à ce qui se préparait.

Tsuna lui aussi devait avouer qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire, mais pour des raisons bien différentes de celles ses camarades de classe. Une démonstration, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore en quoi elle consisterait, finissait toujours par des affrontements, et il savait que s'il se retrouvait au milieu du feu croisé qui allait se créer, il ne ferait pas le poids. Il savait aussi que faire participer la totalité des Seconde, Troisième et Quatrième années dans cette démonstration serait impossible, cela voulait dire qu'il y aurait un tirage au sort ou quelque chose ayant rapport avec le destin.

Et le problème, c'est que le destin n'avait jamais été de son côté.

« Du calme je vous pris… » Reprit alors Giotto en frappant dans ses mains pour demander le silence « Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas vous fatiguer le premier jour. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y aura qu'une poignée d'élèves choisi parmi les trois classes. Nous allons donc procéder à un tirage au sort tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple ! Helena, je te pris.»

Sur ces mots, une jeune femme blonde fit son apparition sur la scène, trois sphères transparentes remplies de papiers lévitant derrière elle. Elle alla se placer aux côtés du Directeur.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis Mlle Helena, votre professeur de divination. Mais mes capacités ne vous seront d'aucune utilité sur le moment. » Elle se mit à rire avant de poursuivre « Dans chaque sphère se trouvent des noms. Vos noms. Le Directeur va retirer quinze noms, cinq de chaque sphère. Ces noms seront comme vous vous en doutez les noms d'élèves des classes concernées par la démonstration d'aujourd'hui, les quinze personnes ainsi choisies seront celles qui participeront à nos festivités. » Sur ce, les sphères vinrent se positionner devant le concerné. Celui-ci plongea sa main dans une fente prévue à cet effet et se figea, se tournant vers les étudiants :

« Ah, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux choisis. Nous savons que chaque travail mérite salaire et ainsi, les gagnants auront le droit de s'installer dans les dortoirs A et B. » et sur ce, il entreprit de tirer des noms.

Les protestations d'il y a quelques instants se firent aussitôt remplacées par des murmures intéressés, et même notre héros devait avouer que de telles conditions étaient alléchantes.

Il fallait savoir que les élèves vivaient dans des dortoirs, chacun partageant une chambre avec un autre étudiant et la cohabitation ne se faisait pas toujours de la manière la plus tranquille qui soit. Les dortoirs A et B étaient les seuls dortoirs où les étudiants bénéficiaient de chambres individuelles tout confort avec leur propre salle de bain (les autres dortoirs avaient des douches communes.). Et pour Tsuna, qui risquait de se faire agresser à chaque pas qu'il faisait, une chambre dans l'un de ces deux dortoirs signifiait la promesse d'être tranquille et de voir sa vie dans cette Académie prendre un tournant plus joyeux, même si ce ne serait qu'en dehors des cours.

Mais pour autant que l'adolescent souhaitait gagner le droit d'habiter dans l'un de ces dortoirs, la compétition serait rude, et cela s'avouait déjà peine perdue.

Plusieurs noms avaient déjà été prononcés, mais notre héros était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendit compte de rien, continuant à se lamenter intérieurement de son infortune. Ce ne fut le cas, cependant, que jusqu'au moment où la salle devint silencieuse et qu'il réussit étrangement et contre toute attente, à s'entendre penser.

Clignant des yeux avec confusion, il se rendit aussi compte que, pour une raison qui lui échappait, la majorité des étudiants avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi on le dévisageait de la sorte jusqu'à ce qu'un des élèves ne se lève, le pointant du doigt : « Attendez, Sawada Tsunayoshi comme dans Dame-Tsuna ?! » S'écria-t-il, de telle sorte que la dure réalité ne percute ledit Dame-Tsuna et lui fasse comprendre dans la seconde qui suivit qu'il était désormais foutu.

Son nom avait été tiré au sort...

Quand il disait que le destin n'avait jamais été de son côté.

« En effet,Sawada Tsunayoshi. C'est bien ce qui est écrit. Je ne vois pas le problème. » Dit alors Helena après avoir vérifié le nom écrit sur le papier que tenait son collègue.

« Mais il n'a même pas de pouvoir ! » Intervint un autre élève, causant une vague de réaction et des regards de plus en plus nombreux et curieux dirigés vers Tsuna. Il sentit le besoin de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise, espérant comme plus tôt, que le sort soit assez clément pour le faire disparaitre.

« C'est impossible, sinon il ne… » Continua pourtant Helena, uniquement pour être interrompue par Giotto, qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. « Vraiment… ? Un sans-pouvoir… ? Mais… Je vois…je comprends. » Fit-elle ensuite en hochant la tête avant de se retourner vers son auditoire, son regard se posa sur l'endroit où était assis le centre de cette discussion, et elle ne le reconnu bien évidemment pas. Les classes dont elle s'était occupée n'étaient composées que d'élèves ayant des capacités de divination et ayant rapport à cela, étant dénué de ces capacités, à plus forte raison s'il s'agissait d'un sans-pouvoir, il était normal qu'il n'ait jamais assisté à aucun de ses cours. Elle se souvint aussi du nom de l'élève qui avait surpris tous les professeurs en passant en Seconde année sans aucun effort malgré les notes déplorables qu'il avait dans les matières nécessitant des pouvoirs. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet élève s'avouerait être un humain sans aucun pouvoir.

« Les noms tirés au sort ne peuvent être changés. Par ailleurs, Sawada Tsunayoshi a été admis en Seconde année, il n'y a donc aucun problème à ce qu'il participe comme le reste d'entre vous. » Et le ton de sa voix ne laissait place à aucune protestation supplémentaire.

« Bien, il nous reste deux noms à tirer en parmi les Seconde années. Monsieur le Directeur. » Reprit-elle tout sourire et tendant la dernière sphère comme si de rien était.

Giotto tira par la suite deux autres noms. « Gokudera Hayato et Enma Kozato. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'éleva, provenant de ceux qui n'avait pas été tirés au sort, mêlé, du côté de ceux qui n'avaient pas eu autant de chance, tantôt aux exclamations d'enthousiasme et de confiance, tantôt aux plaintes et aux protestations. Mais le silence revint lorsque le Directeur frappa une fois de plus dans ses mains pour demander le silence :

« Parfait, vous êtes maintenant priés de vous rendre au gymnase ou se déroulera cette démonstration. Les règles seront expliquées aux participants sur place. »

Et si la nouvelle de sa participation à une démonstration où il avait neuf chances sur dix de mourir n'était pas suffisante pour rendre Tsuna nerveux, le fait de savoir qu'il allait devoir faire équipe avec cinq autres élèves faisait amplement le reste du boulot….

* * *

S'élever au-dessus des communs des mortels, être alourdi par le fardeau d'un destin extraordinaire. Être le centre d'admiration, de crainte, d'émerveillement du reste de ses congénères, défini comme un être d'exception et marquer les esprits ou dans la moindre mesure, être acteur d'un changement important dans l'histoire.

C'est une chose que chaque homme a, ne serait-ce qu'une fois et au moins pour quelques secondes, souhaité dans sa vie.

Mais certains, plus réalistes, n'aspiraient qu'à une vie tranquille, loin de toute l'agitation de la notoriété et de l'extraordinaire, à l'abri des projecteurs et des acclamations du public. Cependant, aussi modestes et satisfaits de leur sort de mortel qu'étaient ces individus, le destin avait parfois des plans différents pour eux, et c'est souvent sans grand choix qu'ils se retrouvaient sur le devant de la scène.

Et c'est ainsi que l'Histoire se mettait en route.

* * *

**Voilà! Fin du premier chapitre! J'espère que les personnages ne vous auront pas paru trop OOC et l'histoire, trop ennuyeuse.  
**

**Les critiques, questions, propositions et remarques sont les bienvenues, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à vous exprimer ! **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour(?)**

**Pairing:**** aucun le moment**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire le premier chapitre! Vu toutes les gentilles choses que vous m'avez dites sur le précédent chapitre, j****'ai un peu peur d'avoir merdé celui-ci, ou que vous l'aimiez moins**, mais on ne peut savoir sans essayer, n'est-ce pas ? c'est donc très anxieuse que je poste ce deuxième chapitre de _Being Human_. Je ne vous embêterais pas plus longtemps, encore un grand merci à vous, et bonne lecture!

* * *

Pour bien des élèves, l'Académie Vongola représentait une porte de sortie. Une porte vers un avenir hors du commun. Que ce soit pour les aspirants superhéros, qui poursuivaient un futur de gloire et d'héroïsme, ou les aspirants superméchants, qui n'espéraient de l'avenir que joyeux chaos, crainte et désespoir du reste de leurs congénères, cet établissement était une échappatoire à la routine et au quotidien du commun des mortels.

Mais pour un jour espérer accéder à cette porte de sortie, les étudiants devaient prouver, en plus de leur force et maîtrise de leur pouvoir, leur capacité à coopérer entre eux.

Cependant pour Tsuna, qui avait passé sa première année en solitaire à tenter de survivre par lui-même, coopérer avec ses camarades de classe se montrait être l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait eu à faire de sa vie.

Et pour faire court, il était flippé.

D'abord, lui, le seul élève dénué de toute capacité surnaturelle à des kilomètres à la ronde, avait été désigné pour participer à une « démonstration » en compagnie d'autres élèves tous doués de pouvoirs, les uns plus puissants que les autres, et cette démonstration avait toutes les chances de finir en petit affrontement entre les élèves concernés. Et lui, qui avait passé sa première année à survivre et rester dans l'ombre, à l'écart de ses camarades de classe qui ne le voyaient que comme un souffre-douleur, au mieux un être qui ne valait pas la peine de se fatiguer, allait dans quelques secondes devoir coopérer avec ces derniers. Ou du moins cinq d'entre eux.

En effet, les quinze élèves tirés au sort plus tôt avaient été divisés en trois équipes de cinq, Seconde, Troisième et Quatrième années confondues.

Et le fait de savoir qu'il allait se retrouver avec des étudiants de classes supérieures, ses bourreaux les plus impitoyables, ne le rassurait en rien. C'est d'ailleurs tremblant et pas rassuré du tout que le professeur d'éducation physique l'assigna à une équipe. Les membres de sa dite équipe le regardèrent un instant, se dévisageant ensuite les un les autres avant de décider silencieusement de l'attitude commune qu'ils allaient adopter envers leur « coéquipier ».

Et contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, à savoir être utilisé comme appât pour ralentir leurs adversaires, le jeune garçon fut ignoré, immédiatement considéré comme un boulet. Mais le résultat était le même que ce qu'il avait préalablement prévu : il était rejeté. Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement comme s'il s'en plaignait. En connaissance de sa nature de sans-pouvoir, il savait qu'il ne leur serait d'aucune utilité, il était normal de mettre la brebis galeuse à l'écart. Et alors que le reste de l'équipe commençait à discuter entre eux de stratégie, sans vraiment aboutir à quoi que ce soit – les trois derniers membres de l'équipe ne semblait même pas discuter entre eux, le premier se désintéressant ouvertement des deux, le second ne disant rien et écoutant simplement, et le troisième se prenant des couteaux que lui lançait un membre d'une équipe adverse - Tsuna se laissa tomber à terre, regardant autour de lui, et remarquant un autre membre de son équipe, lui aussi mis à l'écart, mais contrairement à notre héros, il semblait que ce soit par choix.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés. Ses traits révélaient des origines occidentales mais aussi asiatiques, mais l'aspect le plus frappant de cet individu était sûrement la couleur de ses yeux.

Tsuna, depuis qu'il étudiait à l'Académie, avait eu l'occasion de voir de nombreux étrangers, et ainsi des traits et des couleurs d'yeux tout aussi divers que variés. Mais il devait avouer que le vert des yeux de cet inconnu se distinguait de loin de ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant.

Il l'observa un moment, essayant de mettre un nom sur ce visage, sans pour autant y parvenir. Il semblait être du même âge que lui, avait un air désintéressé et une cigarette entre les doigts. Aucun signe distinctif ou attitude quand à ses pouvoirs.

Mais l'argenté se rendit rapidement compte qu'il était observé et alors qu'il se tourna en direction de l'indiscret, son regard croisa celui de notre héros, plein de curiosité d'abord, puis se remplissant de menace et de dédain. Tsuna ne supportant pas d'être fusillé de la sorte du regard, détourna les yeux, faisant comme si de rien n'était et trouvant soudainement le sol sur lequel il était assis fascinant. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas le jeune homme, mais il savait reconnaitre une potentielle source d'ennui quand il en voyait une, et celui-ci respirait les ennuis à plein nez.

Bientôt le sifflet du début de la fin pour Tsuna retentit.

Chaque équipe devait s'affronter dans deux épreuves où elle devrait faire la démonstration de leurs pouvoirs mais aussi de leur ingéniosité. Cependant, la majorité des participants ne ferait sûrement usage que de la première chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, la première épreuve était un exercice basique : une course de relais. Trois membres de chaque équipe devraient se relayer sur la piste du gymnase. Le premier élève à traverser la ligne d'arrivée ferait gagner son équipe.

La seconde épreuve était une épreuve de coopération où les deux membres restants n'ayant pas participé à la course de relais devraient traverser un parcours du combattant où ils devraient se soutenir, mais aussi travailler ensemble. Mais la victoire appartenait à l'équipe dont au moins un des deux membres aurait traversé la ligne d'arrivée.

En cas de match nul entre deux équipes, une troisième épreuve surprise désignerait le vainqueur.

Rien de bien difficile à première vue. Mais ajoutez à cela une ribambelle d'adolescents surhumains et ça devenait beaucoup moins simple.

Il n'y avait qu'une règle : pas de règle.

Autorisation de blesser, mais pas mortellement.

Rien de très réjouissant pour Tsuna, mais très alléchant pour les autres…

* * *

« Je suppose que vu qu'on ne peut pas compter sur ces deux là, » commença l'un des coéquipiers de Tsuna « il va de soit que deux d'entre nous auront à participer à la première épreuve, avec l'un d'entre eux. L'autre participera à la seconde épreuve, mais nous n'auront pas à nous en occuper étant donné que seul un d'entre nous doit passer la ligne d'arrivée. Il est déjà assez dégradant de ce retrouver dans la même équipe que cette faible créature, je n'ai pas besoin de l'humiliation d'une défaite. »

Tsuna écoutait calmement ce qui se disait, comprenant qu'il allait sûrement être utilisé dans la course de relais, ou comme boulet dans le parcours du combattant, et se détournant de la conversation, son regard tomba sur les équipes adverses dont les participants à l'épreuve s'étaient déjà positionnés sur la ligne de départ et les postes qui leur étaient donnés. Il reconnaissait une grande partie d'entre eux, dont la première ligne.

Sur le premier couloir, un jeune homme blond, Belphegor. Elève de Troisième année qui s'amusait plus tôt à lancer des couteaux à la tête de l'un des coéquipiers de Tsuna sans que ce dernier ne s'en formalise réellement, notre héros ne connaissait pas son nom complet. Peu de personne le connaissait, et ce n'était pas comme si le caractère de l'individu en question incitait à chercher plus loin que ce qu'on leur donnait.

_**[Belphegor**_

_**- Troisième année**_

_**- Section Superméchant**_

_**- Télékinésie. S'amuse à manipuler des objets tranchants et à les utiliser comme projectile. Armes de prédilection : des couteaux.]**_

« Je n'aurais qu'à utiliser quelques illusions basiques pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les participants de la première ligne. Le reste est votre problème » Continua le membre de l'équipe de Tsuna à l'attention des deux autres garçons.

Typique. Mais Tsuna savait qu'une stratégie aussi simpliste serait inutile.

« Ça ne fonctionnera pas… » Murmura-t-il d'ailleurs pour lui-même, pensant que personne ne l'entendait.

« Oya, que disais-tu ? »

Tsuna se figea en se rendant compte qu'il avait malgré tout été entendu et que l'attention de ses trois coéquipiers était maintenant focalisée sur lui.

« A-Ah… » Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire sous le regard interrogateur des trois individus.

« Kufufufu.. Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, petit sans-pouvoir ? »

La personne qui avait parlé était Rokudo Mukuro. Elève de Troisième année, capable de créer des illusions aussi solides et réelles que si elles l'étaient. Un bourreau arrogant et pompeux, comme une grande partie des élèves de l'Académie, mais de loin plus intelligent et talentueux que celle-ci, qui n'aimait pas se salir les mains, mais qui appréciait le spectacle que lui offraient ses subordonnés lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à malmener autrui. Et par le plus grand des malheurs, il se trouvait dans l'équipe de Tsuna.

« Je, hum, je disais que ça ne marcherait pas…. » Répondit le jeune garçon dans un murmure.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ?» Continua Mukuro, sa voix montrant un amusement grandissant.

Tsuna ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspirant un bon coup. Mal parler à quelqu'un comme Mukuro pouvait avoir des conséquences graves sur le reste de sa vie dans l'Académie. Mais si ses coéquipiers appliquaient la « stratégie » de l'illusionniste, ils ne gagneraient pas, et tel qu'il les connaissait, le seul prit pour cible pour cette défaite serait lui. Dans tout les cas il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, donc s'il devait payer ses actions plus tard, au moins que ce soit pour quelque chose d'utile.

« Belphegor ne sera pas affecté par des illusions basiques. » Finit-il alors par dire, et constatant le silence des autres, il prit la liberté de poursuivre : « Il côtoie quotidiennement un illusionniste, aussi doué que toi. »

Son regard se posa sur l'illusionniste en question, qui était membre de son équipe.

Fran. Elève de Seconde année et, malgré un physique et une attitude qui faisait penser autrement, lui aussi était illusionniste. Autrefois laquais de Mukuro, c'est en effet le jeune homme qui lui avait enseigné une grande partie de ce qu'il savait de l'art de l'illusion, aucune surprise, donc, quand au fait qu'il soit si doué. Cependant, vers la fin de sa première année, il s'était détaché du Troisième année, se rapprochant d'un groupe d'étudiants qui s'était baptisé la Varia.

« Personne n'est aussi doué que moi. » Répliqua plein d'arrogances le plus vieux du groupe. Réplique à laquelle Tsuna se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être, mais les illusions qu'il a à affronter tous les jours sont d'un niveau supérieur à celles que tu prévois d'utiliser pour cette course.»

« Il a raison. Je sais que Bel-sempai a subit un entraînement anti-illusion durant ces vacances. » Intervint ledit Fran, celui préalablement attaqué par Bel-sempai et ses couteaux. « Des illusions basiques ne seront d'aucune utilité contre lui. »

Heureux de voir son opinion appuyée, Tsuna sourit légèrement, avant de continuer. « De plus, il a connaissance de vos pouvoirs. Il s'attend sûrement à ce qu'au moins un illusionniste soit envoyé pour cette épreuve, ce qui sera le cas étant donné nos effectifs... Et il ne faut pas oublier l'autre participant. Sasagawa Ryohei. »

Le regard de tous se posa sur l'individu concerné, positionné au second couloir. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs qui portait un pansement sur le nez, visiblement très enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à la compétition, sautillant dans tous les sens en hurlant « Extrême » à tout va. Mais Tsuna savait qu'il fallait voir au-delà des apparences et que s'il paraissait oisif, cette personne pouvait s'avouer être un adversaire dangereux. Il entreprit donc d'informer ses camarades sur l'étendu du danger.

« Il s'agit de Sasagawa Ryohei. Troisième année. Membre du club de boxe. Sa force est exceptionnelle, et les conséquences de ses coups peuvent aller d'une mâchoire cassée à un cratère d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre, la profondeur pouvant varier selon la puissance du coup… »

Le membre resté à l'écart grimaça légèrement en imaginant les dégâts qu'une attaque de leur adversaire pouvait causer.

« ..Pas souvent sérieux mais très dangereux et efficace lorsqu'il l'est., il est aussi très impulsif. Plutôt que de se poser des questions ou paniquer face à une illusion, il serait du genre à s'y jeter la tête la première. Ce qui n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Sa plus grande faiblesse est son grand manque d'attention, ce que nous pourrions utiliser à notre avantage. »

Mukuro ne put s'empêcher d'être _légèrement_ impressionné. L'aura et l'expression de Tsuna changeait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa concentration et son sérieux se faisant ressentir, et forçant presque à l'attention. C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne totalement différente du Dame-Tsuna que tous méprisait et maltraitait.

« Je suis surpris que quelqu'un comme toi en sache autant. Tu n'es peut-être pas si pathétique que ça finalement kufufu… »

Mais comme par magie, dès l'instant où il se rendit compte de toute l'attention qu'il avait sur lui, notre héros reprit les traits maladroits et craintifs du Dame-Tsuna que tous connaissait.

« H-Huuuh…. C'est-à-dire que… »

Tsuna se mit à fixer le sol. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de ses coéquipiers. Jamais il n'avait fait part à qui que ce soit de ses connaissances quant aux restes des étudiants de l'Académie. Pour autant qu'il s'y attende, ils pouvaient l'ignorer ou se mettre à le tabasser dans la seconde qui suivrait.

Mais ce ne fut absolument pas le cas.

« Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ? »

C'était Mukuro qui avait parlé.

_Il vient de me demander mon opinion ?_

« Huh ? » Fut cependant la réponse moins articulée que Tsuna donna.

« Tu possèdes des informations sur nos adversaires, en vue de cela tu es visiblement le seul à pouvoir proposer une stratégie à adopter. Donc… Que proposes-tu ? »

Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ses trois coéquipiers avaient les yeux posés sur lui, attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Dépêchez-vous d'envoyer vos trois participants, nous allons bientôt commencer !» Cria soudainement le professeur de gym, Knuckles.

« O-Oui, un instant s'il-vous-plait ! » Répondit Tsuna en se retournant vers l'homme. Ce dernier reconnu rapidement Tsuna, l'un des élèves qui avait le plus de difficulté dans son cour.

« Cinq minutes ! Je vous donne cinq minutes, pas une de plus ! » Fit-il donc en soupirant.

« Ushishishi, pourquoi se fatiguer ? Cinq minutes de plus ou de moins, ils ne gagneront pas avec le roturier sans pouvoir dans leur équipe. Désolé Froggy, mais il semble que le Prince t'écrase aujourd'hui. » Se moqua ensuite Belphegor, faisant rire les membres de son équipe.

« Belphegor, silence. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire. » Commanda le professeur, jetant un regard désapprobateur à l'adolescent, le faisant effectivement se taire, mais un sourire moqueur toujours collé au visage.

Les autres équipes se mirent elles aussi à rire, comme une grande partie des spectateurs, ceux-ci ne croyant pas un instant qu'il était possible à l'équipe de Tsuna de gagner.

Le jeune garçon, en entendant les rires des étudiants, baissa les yeux, commençant à perdre confiance en lui.

« Peux-tu nous faire gagner ? »

Tsuna leva alors les yeux, pour rencontrer ceux de Mukuro.

« Pardon ? » Fit-il ensuite.

Soupirant sous l'exaspération, le jeune homme s'accroupit, se mettant à la hauteur du brun, plongeant son regard dans celui de notre héros : « Sache, sans-pouvoir, que je refuse de subir l'humiliation d'une défaite au premier jour de la rentrée – Ces stupides Première année pourraient se croire supérieur à moi – et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, tu es le seul à posséder des informations sur nos adversaires et à pouvoir proposer une stratégie. Donc, en vue de tous ces éléments, penses-tu que tu puisses nous faire gagner ? Selon ta réponse, ton avenir dans cette Académie pourrait devenir extrêmement plus facile et lumineux… Cependant, dans l'éventualité que tu ne nous prédises qu'une défaite… » Puis il s'approcha un peu plus de son interlocuteur, ses yeux, de couleur différente, s'illuminant d'une lueur calculatrice et dangereuse et son œil droit se mettant à briller « …Je m'assurerais que ta vie sur ce campus devienne un enfer, à tel point que ce que tu auras vécu jusqu'ici te paraitra avoir été une promenade de santé… »

Tsuna avala nerveusement sa salive.

Il devait les faire gagner. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il devait le faire. Sa vie en dépendait.

Ravalant la panique et l'hystérie qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, l'adolescent se mit à réfléchir, son regard se posant sur les deux autres membres de son équipe. Il se souvint ensuite des autres noms que le Directeur avait cité lors du tirage au sort.

_Enma Kozato et Gokudera Hayato. _

Il savait que le troisième membre de son équipe était le dénommé Enma, lui aussi en Seconde année. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait observé, il y avait un Seconde année dans l'équipe de Belphegor, trois dans sa propre équipe, s'il se comptait, et aucun dans les autres. Gokudera Hayato était le seul nom qu'il n'avait reconnu, et l'inconnu argenté était le seul qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus de toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment. Il en déduisait donc que ça devait être lui.

Tsuna n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir ne serait-ce que vu le jeune garçon l'an passé. Il devait donc s'agir d'un nouvel élève, ce qui était curieux car il n'y avait normalement pas de nouveaux élèves admis dans des classes autres que la Première année. Mais peu importe, s'il s'agissait réellement d'un nouvel élève, leurs adversaires ne le connaitraient pas non plus, et n'anticiperaient donc pas ses capacités. Leur stratégie se concentrerait principalement sur un moyen d'arrêter Mukuro et Fran, ils pourraient donc jouer sur l'effet de surprise.

Le plus dure était de l'aborder. Ce Gokudera Hayato ne semblait pas très amicale. Encore moins enthousiaste à l'idée de coopérer avec eux. Comment lui demander son aide sans risquer de se prendre il ne savait quelle attaque…

« Oï, toi. Le nouveau. »

Ce fut Mukuro qui l'appela, se recevant un regard aussi menaçant que Tsuna plus tôt, mais l'illusionniste ne sembla pas affecté, levant simplement un sourcil, non impressionné.

« Dis-moi quel est ton nom et ton pouvoir. »

L'argenté porta sa cigarette à sa bouche, regardant de haut en bas son interlocuteur. Il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de répondre, mettant ses mains dans ses poches et toisant Mukuro.

« Kufufu, tu me sembles bien impertinent. Dois-je t'apprendre où est ta place ? » Reprit le jeune homme en faisant apparaître un trident dans l'une de ses mains.

Contre toute attente, l'adolescent aux cheveux argenté resta calme, seuls ses yeux trahissant toute sorte d'hostilité. Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

Et Tsuna sentit soudain une étrange tension dans l'air, et… une odeur de poudre..

_De la poudre.. ?_

Son regard se posa sur l'argenté, l'odeur toujours présente, très discrète, à tel point qu'il était sûrement le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Il écarquilla alors les yeux.

Autour de l'argenté, il y avait de petites étincelles, à peine visibles, apparaissant et disparaissant furtivement.

Une odeur de poudre dans l'air et des étincelles.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

_Huh oh… _

Tsuna se leva et s'interposa entre les deux adolescents avant que la situation ne puisse réellement devenir dangereuse. Se mettant devant Mukuro, il fit face à l'argenté, le regardant dans les yeux avant de se pencher, s'inclinant devant lui.

« N-Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour gagner cette course ! » Fit-il en fermant les yeux. « Aide-nous, s'il te plait ! »

L'argenté ne répondit rien, son regard se posant simplement sur le brun, semblant l'étudier.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, Tsuna ayant toujours les yeux fermés et priant pour sa vie, ne remarquant pas le regard que l'argenté jeta derrière lui, avant qu'il ne soupire finalement, jetant sa cigarette à terre et l'écrasant, passant ensuite près du sans-pouvoir pour se rapprocher du groupe. « J'espère que ça en vaut la peine. » Grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

L'accord du mystérieux nouvel élève enfin obtenu, le jeune garçon se redressa : « Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! » Remercia-t-il, soulagé.

Après encore quelques secondes d'explication de la stratégie à adopter, il fut décidé que les trois participants seraient Fran, Enma et l'ensuite connu comme Gokudera. Les trois garçons allèrent se positionner sur la ligne de départ, attendant le signal du professeur. Les participants de la première ligne se mirent en position de départ, le professeur Knuckles tenant un drapeau en l'air et le baissant ensuite.

Lorsque le signal fut donné, les cris d'acclamations et d'enthousiasme du public retentirent aussitôt dans le gymnase, encourageant leur favoris pour certains, ou réclamant simplement du sang pour d'autres.

Tsuna, trop occupé à observer le départ et à espérer – pour le bien de son avenir dans l'Académie - qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses estimations, ne remarqua pas les regards intéressés qui s'étaient posés sur lui, et anticipant avec anxiété et curiosité le développement des évènements…

* * *

Pour bien des élèves, l'Académie Vongola représentait une porte de sortie. Une porte vers un avenir hors du commun. Que ce soit pour les aspirants superhéros, qui poursuivaient un futur de gloire et d'héroïsme, ou les aspirants superméchants, qui n'espéraient de l'avenir que joyeux chaos, crainte et désespoir du reste de leurs congénères, cet établissement était une échappatoire à la routine et au quotidien du commun des mortels.

Mais pour un jour espérer accéder à cette porte de sortie, les étudiants devaient prouver, en plus de leur force et maîtrise de leur pouvoir, leur capacité à coopérer entre eux.

Mais comment demander et utiliser l'aide des autres lorsqu'on n'a jamais fait confiance qu'à soi-même et à ses capacités ?

Une grande partie des élèves ignorait l'existence de la notion de coopération, de confiance en un partenaire, et par conséquent, de l'utilité de parfois se reposer sur les autres. Mais ils allaient bientôt en apprendre la signification, et ce, de la dernière personne à laquelle ils s'attendaient.

Car après tout, qui peut mieux avoir besoin des autres, que celui qui n'a jamais demandé d'aide de personne ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour le second chapitre!**

**Prochainement, le début de la première épreuve. Si tout se passe bien, les chapitres sortiront hebdomadairement, ou toutes les deux semaines.  
**

**Voilà, comme je l'ai dit la première fois, toute critique, remarque, réflexion, question ect... sont les bienvenues, donc n'hésitez pas! **

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour(?)**

**Pairing:**** aucun pour le moment, éventuel 6927, mais ce n'est toujours pas sûr.  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Un nouveau chapitre qui arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu! Encore une fois, merci à vous tous pour votre gentillesse, que ce soit pour les reviews, les alerts et autres. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, donc, mes remerciements une fois de plus et bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Tsuna se souvenait que lorsqu'il était au collège, il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il avait regrettées. Comme les fois où il voyait des personnes autres que lui se faire malmener (car même au collège, il avait été victime d'agressions occasionnelles de ses camarades) et qu'il ne faisait rien, ou encore lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, une mauvaise note de plus dans son sac. Certes, il s'en sentait coupable quelques temps, mais oubliait rapidement, comme n'importe quel adolescent recevant une mauvaise note. Il n'était qu'humain après tout.

Mais parfois, lorsqu'il y repensait, il se disait que s'il le pouvait, il ferait les choses différemment, s'interposerait entre une victime et son agresseur, réviserait pour espérer avoir ne serait-ce que la moyenne. Le genre de résolution que l'on faisait sans réellement avoir l'intention de les tenir.

Et c'est même en sachant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne ferait sûrement jamais rien, alors que la fin de ses années de collège approchait, qu'il se dit qu'il ferait les choses autrement. Il prévoyait ainsi d'entrer dans un lycée où sa vie serait simple, où il n'aurait pas à s'interposer dans des conflits, où il passerait sans aucun encombre ses trois années en tant que lycéen, qu'il ai des amis ou non lui importait peu. L'important était qu'au terme de ces trois années, il aurait une vie simple, tranquille, sans contrainte imposée par qui que ce soit.

C'est tout du moins ce qu'il avait prévu.

Jamais il n'aurait cru finir dans un lycée au fin fond de l'Italie, encore moins avoir sa vie menacée tout les jours par des d'élèves capables de détruire le monde au moindre caprice.

Et surtout, jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette compétition à laquelle il avait été forcé de participer puisse avoir des conséquences aussi drastiques sur sa vie à l'Académie, mais surtout, sur l'idée qu'il avait de lui-même…

* * *

Le signal de départ venait d'être donné, et les participants de la première ligne, Belphegor, Sasagawa Ryohei, et Fran se mirent à courir. Comme prévu, Ryohei y alla d'emblée de toutes ses forces, distançant rapidement ses deux autres adversaires. Et Belphegor ne donnait visiblement pas son maximum, certainement convaincu de sa victoire incontestable, comme il l'avait aussi été prévu.

Les choses se passaient exactement comme Tsuna l'avait dit.

_« Donc, quel est ton plan ? » Fit Mukuro en faisant s'évaporer le trident qu'il avait dans la main, perdant l'intérêt qu'il avait de crever les yeux du maintenant connu comme étant Gokudera Hayato. _

_« Hum … E-Et Bien… L'une des choses sur lesquelles nous pouvons compter est le comportement prévisible que vont adopter nos adversaires…» Répondit le brun en se rasseyant par terre. « Sasagawa-san ira sûrement à 100 % dès le début, tandis que Belphegor, qui est sûr de gagner, nous narguera en négligeant son départ. Nous devons frapper dès le début de la course… » _

_« Notre plus grand atout est l'effet de surprise… »_

Une dizaine de mètres avaient déjà été parcourues, avec Fran et Belphegor étant plus ou moins au même niveau tandis que le troisième participant de la première ligne continuait à progresser à pleine vitesse, hurlant à plein poumon son enthousiasme. Et alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la seconde ligne, là où se trouvaient son coéquipier et ceux des deux autres équipes, de petites bosses se formèrent dans le sol, se déchirant et révélant des couteaux qui s'élevèrent et se tournèrent en sa direction, lui barrant le passage. Le même phénomène se produisit devant Fran, le forçant à s'arrêter, tandis que Belphegor bondit dans les airs, se réceptionnant sur deux couteaux lui permettant de léviter.

« Ushishishi, victoire au prince ! Sans rancune Frogy ! » S'exclama-t-il en envoyant sa main en avant, les couteaux suivant le mouvement et se précipitant vers les deux autres adolescents.

Mais alors que les lames n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de leurs cibles, le gymnase entier s'engouffra dans l'obscurité, avalant les armes et épargnant ainsi leurs victimes. Les professeurs et les autres étudiants, participants et spectateurs, se trouvèrent eux aussi entouré par les ténèbres. Les étudiants commençaient à acclamer cette première démonstration de force, tandis que les Premières années, visiblement impressionnées et effrayées pour la plupart, car non familier avec ce genre d'évènement, commençaient à paniquer. Le Directeur de l'Académie se leva alors, dans le but de les rassurer et de leur expliquer la situation : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'agit que d'une illusion. Rien ne vous arrivera tant que vous garder à l'esprit que ce qui se passe sous vos yeux n'est pas réel. » Puis il se rassit lorsqu'un semblant de calme regagna le groupe d'élève, se tournant vers l'un de ses collègues qui s'était mis à rire.

« Nufufufu… N'est-il pas exagéré de dire que rien ne leur arrivera s'ils pensent que ce n'est pas réel ? Si je puis me permettre, il ne s'agit pas d'une simple illusion de niveau débutant. Il en faut plus qu'une rationalité à toute épreuve pour y résister. » Fit ce dernier, ne quittant pas des yeux ce qui se passait.

« Ils n'ont pas encore besoin de le savoir. » Rit le Directeur. « Mais tout de même, une illusion affectant même les professeurs… Je vois que tu as fait du bon travail l'an passé. » Répondit-il à ce dernier, qui ne dit rien, souriant simplement et observant avec intérêt le déroulement des évènements.

Sur le terrain plongé dans l'obscurité…

« C'est passé extrêmement près ! » Déclara Ryohei, se relevant après être tombé en arrière en essayant d'esquiver l'attaque de couteaux. Il se retourna ensuite pour voir ce qu'il en était devenue de ses adversaires. Belphegor était toujours en lévitation sur ses couteaux.

Quant à Fran. Introuvable.

_« Vous auriez pu tuer quelqu'un Bel-sempaï… » _Fit ensuite la voix du concerné, résonnant de tout côté, cela rendant impossible de le repérer.

Enfin presque…

« Ushishishi… La petite grenouille s'est caché dans une marre boueuse ? Comme c'est prévisible. » Rit le blond en sortant de nouveaux couteaux, les manipulant entre ses doigts avant de les faire se lever dans les airs. « Mais il en faut plus qu'une illusion de bas étage pour venir à bout du Prince ! » Rit-il une fois de plus avant d'envoyer ses armes, ces dernières s'enfonçant et disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Le bruit de métal s'entrechoquant se fit ensuite entendre, un rire suivant de près

_« Kufufufu… Illusion de bas étage ?»_ Retendit alors une nouvelle voix, bien différente de celle de Fran « _Je me sentirais presque insulté… » _ Puis, dans la direction où avait été envoyée les couteaux, les ténèbres prirent une forme solide, comme du verre, avant de se fissurer._ « …Si cela ne venait pas d'un inculte dans ce domaine… » _ et de se réduire ensuite en pièce, les morceaux révélant la forme d'un individu, qui, contrairement à ce qu'avait prévu Belphegor, ne se trouvait pas être un participant à la course.

Bientôt, la totalité de l'obscurité se dissipa, libérant ses captifs, et découvrant la forme d'un invité surprise.

Mukuro était debout, là où il se tenait au début de la course, hors du terrain et trident en main. Tsuna, non loin derrière, était tremblant, des couteaux plantés quelques centimètres au dessus et près de sa tête après que son coéquipier illusionniste les ait dévié en sa direction sans le moindre soin.

« Qu'est-ce que… un piège ?! » Commença l'autoproclamé prince, surpris du déroulement soudain des évènements.

«Kufufu surpris ? » Fit fièrement le jeune homme « Et bien pour faire simple, ceci est mon œuvre, et la cause de ta défaite. »

Et avant que le « Prince » ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, la voix de l'un de ses coéquipiers l'alerta, le forçant à regarder en direction de la seconde ligne, où était debout Fran, lui tirant la langue et lui faisant le signe 'peace'. Son coéquipier, Enma, préalablement à sa place, était déjà en train de courir en direction de la troisième ligne où se trouvait Gokudera.

Blephegor ouvrit la bouche, se tournant immédiatement vers le professeur : « Attendez, c'est de la triche ! Il ne participe même pas à cette épreuve! » Protesta-t-il, mais Mukuro répondit avant que l'homme ne puisse en lacer une. « Ce n'est pas de la triche. Les règles étaient claires : pas de règle. Kufufu, il n'est donc pas interdit aux membres de l'équipe extérieur à la course d'interférer. N'est-ce pas Professeur ? » Fit-il d'une voix affreusement complaisante.

Le concerné ne fit qu' acquiescer : « Il a raison. Il n'y a pas eu d'infraction. La course continue. »

Belphegor n'eut même pas le temps de protester une seconde fois que Ryohei avait lui aussi atteint la seconde ligne, son coéquipier prenant la relève et allant à la poursuite d'Enma. Serrant les dents, le 'Prince' referma rapidement l'écart qu'il y avait entre lui et l'autre membre de son équipe, permettant à ce dernier de faire sa part du travail.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement, souriant en constatant que tout se passait comme prévu.

Son plan se basait principalement sur l'incapacité de leurs adversaires à coopérer entre eux. Une grande partie des élèves, s'ils traînaient en bande, ne considérait pas l'idée de travail d'équipe, ne la comprenant même pas et n'y voyant as d'utilité. Ne comptant que sur eux-mêmes, et étant trop fier et borné pour ne serait-ce que songer à se reposer sur les autres, '_Ils n'avaient besoin de personne. Ils étaient supérieurs aux autres humains après tout.'. _C'est la mentalité que beaucoup avaient dans l'Académie. C'est d'ailleurs ce sur quoi Tsuna misait la victoire de son équipe.

_« Effet de surprise, d'accord, mais comment pourrait-on en user ? Ils s'attendent sûrement à l'utilisation d'illusion à un moment ou à un autre de cette course.» Pointa calmement l'adolescent aux yeux et cheveux rouges qui se présenta comme étant Enma Kozato._

_Tsuna se gratta la tête. Il devait mettre en place une stratégie qui leur permettrait de prendre les autres équipes par surprise. _

_Mettre une stratégie en place était une chose, en elle-même, qui ne lui serait pas difficile étant donné que c'était ce qu'il avait eu à faire durant une grande partie de sa Première année, mais jamais il n'avait eu à travailler avec quelqu'un. Encore moins tout un groupe. Il n'avait jamais demandé de l'aide à personne, sachant très bien que personne ne la lui accorderait. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait dans l'instant présent. Et les circonstances étaient différentes._

_Les autres équipes n'avaient sûrement pas mis en place de stratégie impliquant tout leur membre, ni même de stratégie du tout, et auraient, à la place, mis en place un système de chacun pour soi où la fin justifierait les moyens….La victoire serait tout ce qui compterait._

_Et c'est là qu'il eu une idée. _

_Il avait trouvé la faiblesse de leurs adversaires._

_« Nous devons travailler en équipe ! » Déclara-t-il soudainement._

_« Travailler en équipe ? » Répéta monotonement Fran en penchant la tête sur le côté._

_« Oui. Si nous voulons gagner, nous devons nous faire confiance et travailler ensemble. » Répondit Tsuna. « Les autres participants ne veillerons sûrement pas à coopérer, comptant sur leur capacité seule pour faire leur part du travail. Nous devons faire en sorte que les membres de l'équipe extérieurs à la course s'occupent de nos adversaires pour que les coureurs puissent se concentrer sur leur objectif. Non seulement cela facilitera le travail de nos coureurs, mais en plus, les autres équipes ne s'y attendront pas » Expliqua le jeune garçon._

_« Et si les autres équipes faisaient de même ? » Interrogea Enma._

_« Je… Je ne pense pas qu'elles le fassent… » Répondit avec hésitation le sans-pouvoir._

_« Tu ne pensent pas ? » _

_« C'est-à-dire que…» Il songea un instant à leur expliquer la base de sa stratégie, mais cela avait de grande chance de es insulter. Après tout, ils avaient eux aussi fait partie de ce groupe d' 'égocentriques sans aucune idée de la notion de travail d'équipe' comme il les appelait dans sa tête. «Hum…E-Elles s'attendent à un manque de stratégie de notre part, et ne s'attendront sûrement pas à une manœuvre de ce genre venant de nous… » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer sans avoir à clarifier certains points._

_« Ce n'est pas de la triche si nous interférons ? Ou si nous faisons du mal aux autres participants ? » Demanda une seconde fois Enma._

_« Non. Il n'y a pas de règle, ça a été spécifié. Une interférence extérieure ne sera pas pénalisée, encore moins des blessures infligées aux élèves. Nous devons simplement éviter de les… de les blesser mortellement. » _

_« Kufufu j'aime ta façon de penser. » Commenta lugubrement Mukuro. _

_Tsuna frissonna, alors que Enma ne fit que grimacer. L'idée de blesser des élèves ne lui plaisait visiblement pas._

_Notre héros avait beau agréer avec le jeune garçon, s'ils souhaitaient gagner, il faudrait se résoudre à égratigner leurs adversaires, parce qu'eux, n'hésiteraient sûrement pas._

_Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette règle insensée lui serait un jour bénéfique…_

Le regard de Tsuna se posa sur Enma, puis sur les deux coureurs qui le talonnaient de près. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de problème. Même si en apparence, Enma Kozato était plutôt maladroit et frêle, il considérait le jeune garçon comme un atout important dans leur équipe étant donné la nature de ses pouvoirs.

_**[ -Enma Kozato**_

_**-Seconde Année**_

_**-Maîtrise la gravité. (Capacité à utiliser des flammes – sources non vérifiées) **_

_**-Assez introverti. Très discret et silencieux, pas très doué en classe. ]**_

Leurs adversaires étaient des étudiants de troisième et Quatrième année, aux pouvoirs élémentaires basiques : un maître du feu et un maître de glace. Assez doués mais pas les plus talentueux. Leurs équipes les avaient sûrement envoyés en deuxième ligne dans l'idée de les voir se neutraliser l'un l'autre, sans prendre en compte Enma. Ils se jetteraient sûrement l'un sur l'autre et oublieraient l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges…

Tout s'annonçait parfait. A l'exception que les deux adversaires, plutôt que de se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre, se mirent à attaquer le troisième participant en tête.

Ce dernier réussit à éviter les flammes qui étaient projetées en sa direction, plongeant à terre et roulant pour éviter les pics de glace dont il était aussi la cible.

Tsuna se redressa, alarmé, se tournant vers Fran, qui était en train de se prendre des couteaux de son aîné de Troisième année, Belphegor. Et avant que le sans-pouvoir ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander d'aider leur coéquipier, un couteau vint se loger à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, se plantant dans le mur derrière lui.

Et même si la frange que portait le 'prince' empêchait de voir ses yeux, il suffisait de sentir l'aura malfaisante qu'il dégageait pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas le brun demander de l'aide à 'Froggy'.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Mukuro, espérant un peu de soutient, mais le jeune homme jeta un simple regard désintéressé, son trident, toujours en main, le dissuadant de tenter de lui demander quoi que ce soit, mais lui rappelant toujours la menace bien présente en cas de défaite.

_Comment est-ce que vous espérer gagner si vous ne vous entre aidez pas ?!_ Hurla intérieurement l'adolescent.

Et comme pour en rajouter à sa misère, lorsqu'il se retourna vers son dernier recours, Gokudera Hayato, ce dernier leva simplement un sourcil, avant de se retourner dans la direction opposée, prenant un bouffée d'une cigarette qu'il avait sortie d'on se sait où.

Tsuna soupira.

Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait encore être surpris d'un tel résultat.

C'était stupide de penser qu'ils allaient tous changer et se donner la main comme de vrais coéquipiers. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait ne serait-ce que pu espérer un tel comportement de leur part.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire lui-même.

Il n'était qu'un trouillard. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles il avait mis tant d'effort pour mettre en place des stratégies qui lui permettrait d'éviter le plus possible les confrontations avec les autres, et dans les cas où cela restait inévitable, de faire en sorte que ce soit rapide et qu'il puisse fuir aussi vite ensuite.

Mais là il ne s'agissait pas lui.

* * *

Dans les gradins, à la place des professeurs, le Directeur fronça les sourcils, observant avec un intérêt singulier comment la situation de l'équipe de Tsuna avait, d'avantageuse, tournée en chaotique et difficile.

« Qu'y a-t-il Giotto ? Ne me dis pas que ce dénouement te surprend. »

L'homme se tourna un moment vers la personne qui avait parlé, lui répondant par un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus poli pour éviter de dire quelque chose de désobligeant. La personne concernée compris immédiatement le message, grimaçant devant ce sourire.

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ton sourire politiquement correcte. Je ne suis pas en train d'émettre un jugement sur le sans-pouvoir, je dis juste que c'était prévisible. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux sur le terrain, et pinçant simplement les lèvres lorsque Enma, l'un des élèves les plus puissants, et, aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, les plus faibles de l'Académie, se retrouva projeté à terre, visiblement touché par l'une des attaques de ses adversaires. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu par Helena, professeur de divination, assise derrière lui.

« Est-ce que nous devrions faire quelque chose ? » Fit la jeune femme, le ton de sa voix inquiet.

« Non. Laissez-les poursuivre. » Répondit-il.

La professeure hocha simplement la tête, se rasseyant correctement, marmonnant « Ce n'est pas juste. Il n'utilise même pas ses pouvoirs… »

« Lorsqu'ils quitteront cette Académie, ils devront faire face à des choses pires que ça. Nous devons les préparer à tout, même au plus injuste. » Déclara une dernière fois le Directeur, comme pour répondre à la plainte de sa collègue.

* * *

C'était une attaque en traitre, le genre de chose qui, partout ailleurs aurait été puni et sanctionné. Mais l'Académie Vongola n'était pas comme partout ailleurs, et c'est pour cela que la raison pour laquelle Enma se retrouvait à terre, ses mains couvrant ses yeux, visiblement blessé, resterait impunie.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges, non décidé à riposter des attaques de ses adversaires, se relevait à peine de l'une d'entre elles, que l'étudiant manipulant le feu se pencha, réduisant en poussière une partie du terrain et ramassant les résidus, les enflammant lorsqu'ils furent dans sa main et en faisant des cendres encore brûlantes avant de les jeter vers le coéquipier de Tsuna, les projetant directement dans ses yeux. Ce dernier poussa un cri, portant ses mains à ses yeux et tombant à terre pendant que ses adversaires lui passaient à côtés, commençant à s'attaquer l'un l'autre.

Et tout se passa sous les yeux de Tsuna, le jeune garçon impuissant devant les évènements.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il_ pouvait_ faire. Se tourner vers ses « coéquipiers » ne servirait à rien, ils ne lui seraient d'aucune aide de toute façon. Il n'était même plus question de gagner ou de perdre !

A sa grande surprise, Enma se redressa, frottant ses yeux en se relevant. Il sembla vérifier sa vision quelques secondes avant de se remettre à courir. Il était évidemment loin des deux autres coureurs, ceux-ci l'ayant efficacement distancé.

Tsuna ne su que penser de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Enma aurait très bien pu abandonner et laisser son équipe perdre. Il était blessé, et ses propres coéquipiers ne bougeaient pas le petit doigt pour lui porter main forte. Et malgré cela, il avait décidé de se lever et de tenter de gagner ce qui s'annonçait comme peine perdue. Le jeune garçon n'avait même pas appelé à l'aide, ni même fait usage de ses pouvoirs pour riposter.

Et étrangement, notre héros pouvait sentir qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il sentit alors la culpabilité lui serrer la gorge Tout ses regrets du collèges et les résolutions qu'il n'avait jamais tenu lui revenant à l'esprit alors qu'il voyait son camarade de classe se démener malgré son handicap passager.

Il avait passé un an à fuir et à se cacher, sans jamais demander d'aide à qui que ce soit, parce qu'il pensait, non, _était certain_ qu'aucun de ces surhumains ne l'aiderait jamais, qu'il ne serait jamais pour eux qu'un être insignifiant. Pour lui ils étaient tous les mêmes, tous trop différents de lui. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était résolu à ne jamais rien faire. A continuer à faire comme avant. A agir uniquement pour son salut. A fuir. A fermer les yeux.

Il n'était en rien un héros.

Il n'avait rien de plus que qui que ce soit dans cette Académie.

Et pourtant, sur le moment, et si ce n'était rien qu'une fois, il voulait….

…_Il voulait faire les choses différemment._

* * *

Les yeux de tous étaient fixés sur la course, soit sur les deux participants des équipes adverses, qui s'attaquaient mutuellement, leurs attaques ayant peu d'effet étant donné leur nature qui éliminait chaque assaut, soit sur l'équipier de Tsuna, qui essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre la troisième ligne.

Personne ne se rendit donc compte du léger mouvement de main de Belphegor en direction de l'adolescent, et des couteaux qui, toujours cachés dans le sol, lui fonçaient discrètement dessus.

Personne sauf Tsuna.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il s'en était rendu compte, ne les voyant pas sous le terrain. C'était plutôt comme s'il les avait _sentis_.

En effet, alors qu'il observait son coéquipier, un frisson lui parcouru le dos, l'air lui semblant soudain lourd et l'atmosphère tendu. Il se sentait soudainement oppressé, menacé, comme tout à tout en alerte face à ce qui l'entourait. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, et il lui sembla soudain difficile de respirer.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe.. ?_ Paniqua-t-il intérieurement en tentant de régulariser sa respiration. Sans succès.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti ça. Il avait déjà expérimenté la terreur, et savait reconnaître une crise panique quand il en faisait une, mais rien de tel que ce qu'il expérimentait à cet instant.

Son regard se posa une fois de plus sur Enma, puis se traîna sur le terrain, et alors que ses yeux se focalisaient sur le chemin, il _savait_ que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de mauvais aller arriver, ses yeux ne voulant quitter le terrain. Il ne remarqua pas lorsque Belphegor se mit à sourire, ouvrant sa main avant de la refermer en un poing, se concentrant sur son état inquiétant.

Mais alors que sa respiration sembla revenir à la normale et qu'il pensait que ce n'était qu'une crise d'angoisse un peu étrange et passagère, quelque chose s'affola en lui, comme si sa conscience lui hurlait de faire quelque chose. Et c'est sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et sûrement par pure instinct, que Tsuna se leva, surprenant Mukuro qui était toujours près de lui :

« A terre ! » Cria-t-il à Enma, attirant l'attention de tous, dont leurs adversaires, qui s'étaient arrêtés, et du concerné, qui, bien qu'il ne le vit pas, obéit par impulsion, roulant sur la droite. La partie du terrain où il était préalablement debout explosa alors, libérant ce qui ressemblait à des bouts de lame se propulsant un peu partout, et se plantant dans le sol et les choses alentours. Des débris s'étaient dirigés vers les professeurs et les spectateurs, mais une sorte de champ de force stoppa les projectiles, protégeant les étudiants. Et heureusement, Enma, dont les vêtements étaient assez épais, et qui se couvraient les yeux, s'en sorti avec quelques petites déchirures sur ses vêtements. Les deux autres coureurs, qui étaient malheureusement restés debout lors de l'attaque, ne s'en sortirent pas indemne, des débris s'enfonçant dans leur chaire, certes pas assez profondément pour les tuer, mais assez pour les rendre hors d'état de nuire.

Quelques secondes après l'explosion, personne n'avait osé bouger, stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer et essayant encore de comprendre.

Mais Tsuna était sûrement le plus stupéfait de tous. Il était plaqué au mur derrière lui, ses mains tremblantes, les yeux écarquillés et sa bouche, bée d'incompréhension. Les battements de son cœur étaient toujours aussi rapides, de même pour sa respiration, mais le sentiment de danger s'était dissipé, la tension dans l'air toujours présente, mais moins intense.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, ni comment il avait pu savoir que le terrain se transformerait en piège presque mortel, et aussi soulagé qu'il soit que Enma ait été épargné par l'attaque, il n'était pas tranquille. Ce genre de chose n'était pas supposé arrivé. Pas à un être humain normal. Pas à un _sans-pouvoir_.

Dans les gradins, le Directeur de l'Académie avait les yeux fixés sur notre héros, autant que ceux de certains de ses collègues. Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent par la suite en un léger sourire, que tous autour de lui semblèrent comprendre et ne questionnèrent donc pas.

* * *

Tsuna se souvenait que lorsqu'il était au collège, il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il avait regrettées. Comme les fois où il voyait des personnes autres que lui se faire malmener et qu'il ne faisait rien, ou encore lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, une mauvaise note de plus dans son sac. Certes, il s'en sentait coupable quelques temps, mais oubliait rapidement, comme n'importe quel adolescent recevant une mauvaise note.

Il n'était qu'humain après tout, et il ne voulait se prétendre ni plus, ni moins que ça.

Mais maintenant il doutait.

Et le _quelque chose_ qui l'avait fait sentir le danger et qui continuait à le troubler lui faisait sentir que son existence entière allait, dans un futur proche, être bouleversée.

Il ignorait simplement s'il allait apprécier ce changement, et si cela se ferait pour le meilleur.

Ou pour le pire.

* * *

_**Voilà! Dans le prochain chapitre, la fin de la première épreuve, et enfin un avant goût des pouvoirs de Gokudera. **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **_

_**Comme d'habitude, les remarques, questions, critiques ect... sont les bienvenues! **_

_**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour(?)**

**Pairing:**** aucun  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Encore une fois, merci à vous tous pour votre gentillesse, que ce soit pour les reviews, les alerts et autres. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire d'autres, donc, mes remerciements une fois de plus et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il est dans la nature l'homme de ne chercher à voir que ce qui lui plait. Et de fermer les yeux devant tout ce qui est contraire à cette vision.

Personne n'aime avoir des contraintes. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles la plupart des gens, devant une difficulté, une situation injuste, ou devant leur propre misère, ne font rien, même s'ils en ont conscience. Mais en refusant d'admettre cela, et en refusant de faire quelque chose pour changer la situation, ils refusent aussi de voir leurs faiblesses et leurs propres erreurs.

L'opinion populaire se traduisait souvent par 'mieux vaut ne rien fait et subir une souffrance habituelle que de tenter et d'échouer pour subir des souffrances nouvelles et pires encore'. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, disait-on aussi, et de cela, à défaut de voir les hommes se lever et changer leur sort, le destin se chargeait de le faire pour eux, poussant une poignée à se distancer des autres. Ces derniers, dans la plupart des cas, n'étant à la base rien des héros que l'Histoire gardait en mémoire…

* * *

Tsuna était le genre de personne à détester les changements brusques et important. Pour être plus précis, il en avait une horreur extrême, et ses réactions à chaque évènements pouvant s'avouer décisif pour sa vie pouvait passer tantôt par le dénie, la panique, éventuellement l'hystérie, et enfin la fuite, qui s'avouait souvent vaine. Ce n'était donc pas une surprise pour ses parents lorsqu'à la nouvelle de son voyage en Italie, ils reçurent des réactions plus négatives les unes que les autres, dont une tentative échouée d'auto-séquestration dans sa chambre.

Pour toutes les fois où il avait eu à affronter des changements importants dans sa vie, il avait manqué de faire une dépression. Ses parents lui disaient souvent qu'il dramatisait.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se surprit à penser qu'ils avaient peut-être raison.

Tous ces changements auxquels il avait du faire face auparavant n'étaient rien à côté de _ça_. Ce _ça_ étant bien entendu le phénomène étrange qui l'avait fait sentir l'attaque de Belphegor, et le sentiment d'être en alerte face à tout ce qui l'entourait, et plus encore.

Le jeune garçon n'avait toujours pas bougé, visiblement encore sous le choc, comme le reste des participants à la course et les spectateurs. Sa respiration et son cœur ne s'étaient eux non plus pas encore calmé, de même que la sensation de danger qui, bien que moins intense qu'auparavant, était encore présente, toujours aussi troublante et surtout alarmante pour notre pauvre héros.

Enma, lui aussi toujours sous le choc et à terre, se redressa doucement, s'asseyant. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais il était reconnaissant envers Tsuna et l'instinct qui lui avait fait obéir aveuglément à l'avertissement que lui avait lancé ce dernier. Il se frotta ensuite les yeux une dernière fois afin de se débarrasser de ce qui restait des résidus de cendre qui lui avait été projeté dessus, et se mis à regarder autour de lui lorsque sa vision fut finalement claire.

Il se rendit aussi compte de l'état piteux de ses vêtements, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça en voyant l'état encore plus piteux dans lequel étaient ses deux adversaires, les deux adolescents étendus à terre, blessés et immobilisés. Son regard se déplaça ensuite vers Tsuna, qui était toujours en état d'hyperventilation.

Le pauvre adolescent était en état de pure panique, ses yeux complètement affolés et ses jambes tremblantes. Mukuro, qui était toujours à ses côtés, devait avouer que lui aussi était surpris. Il n'avait pas anticipé cet incident, encore moins l'intervention du sans-pouvoir. Mais il n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre de ce dénouement, voyant avec plaisir que l'imprévu avait mis hors d'état de nuire leurs adversaires.

« Kufufu, tu t'avoues plus utile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Rit-t-il, en se observant avec intérêt le plus jeune. Sa voix sembla ramener notre héros à la réalité, ce dernier clignant des yeux avec surprise et se tournant vers son interlocuteur. Essayant de se relaxer malgré ses sens toujours en tendus et en alerte, le garçon entreprit d'avaler sa salive, ce qu'il fit avec difficulté, avant de respirer un bon coup, histoire de relâcher la tension.

Son regard se posa par la suite sur Enma, qui s'était relevé, et qui, il le remarqua, avait aussi les yeux posés sur lui. Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et de soupirer, rassurer en voyant que son coéquipier allait bien. Il entreprit ensuite de voir comment s'en sortait les deux autres participants, et grimaçant en voyant les deux garçons blessés à terre.

Il se concentra enfin sur troisième ligne, là où se trouvaient Gokudera et les deux autres coureurs, et, écarquillant les yeux, comprit l'avantage qu'il avait non intentionnellement donné à son équipe.

Enma ayant lui aussi remarqué l'issue facile et n'ayant plus aucun handicap pour le ralentir, se leva, refermant rapidement la distance qui le séparait de Gokudera.

La situation était surréaliste, le garçon aux yeux rouges arrivant en quelques enjambées à la troisième ligne, dans le silence abasourdi des autres étudiants. Et ce n'est que lorsque Gokudera commença à courir vers l ligne d'arrivée que le reste des participants se rendirent compte de l'absurdité de la chose.

L'argenté était le seul à courir vers la ligne finale.

Les autres participants étaient à terre, impossible donc pour eux de permettre à leurs coéquipiers de se mettre à la poursuite de ce dernier.

Personne ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher de la ligne.

Et pire que tout….

Ils étaient en train de perdre.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato soupira.

Cette course, et même cette Académie, ne s'était jusqu'à maintenant avouée rien d'autre qu'ennuyeuses.

Il regrettait de plus en plus d'y être venu, et maudissait les raisons qui l'y avaient forcé.

Certes il fut surpris, comme tout le monde, lorsque le sans-pouvoir avec lequel il faisait équipe s'était mis à crier, et que peu de temps après, une explosion eu lieu. Il se posait aussi beaucoup de question quand à cet incident, mais lorsqu'il vit ledit sans-pouvoir se plaquer contre un mur, tremblant et hyper ventilant comme une proie acculée, sa surprise fut vite remplacée par la déception et l'ennui.

Et il se mit à courir, sans grand effort, vers la ligne d'arrivée.

Il n'y avait même plus d'adversaire, étant donné que les deux autres avaient été vilainement amochés par l'explosion et ce qui en avait résulté, et qu'aucun des élèves de cette Académie ne semblait assez dégourdis pour l'arrêter. Rien d'intéressant donc. Il n'aurait même pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Mais si, des participants de la première ligne, certains acceptaient leur défaite, ce n'était pas le cas de Belphegor, qui n'aimait décidément pas perdre, et qui n'avait aucune intention de laisser les choses se passer de cette manière.

Se souvenant alors des résidus de lames qui le trouvaient dans le corps de son équipier et de l'un de ses adversaires, et ne se souciant pas des dégâts supplémentaires qu'il pouvait faire subir à ces derniers, le jeune garçon se mit à sourire, levant la main une fois de plus, à la surprise de tous.

L'un des corps, celui de son coéquipier, se mit alors à léviter, tandis que les morceaux de lames s'extirpaient de celui de son adversaire et se levant dans les airs, avec d'autres morceaux qui avaient préalablement été éparpillés, sous le regard indifférent des uns, et celui médusés des autres, dont Tsuna. L'expression des professeurs quand à elle, passait de la désapprobation à l'anticipation. Mais ne prenant que peu compte de ces réactions, le 'prince' envoya d'une part le corps de son équipier vers la troisième ligne, le laissant tomber sans le moindre soin sur le sol mais permettant au participant de son équipe de partir à la poursuite de Gokudera, et d'autre part, projeta les morceaux en une sorte de pluie mortelle sur ce dernier, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte du piège qui lui était tendu.

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir l'argenté, mais à peine prononça-t-il un mot qu'un morceau vint se planter dans son épaule, le blessant et lui faisant pousser un cri qui alerta son coéquipier. Mais Belphegor n'avait aucune intention de lui laisser le temps de réagir, faisant s'abattre sur lui la pluie de lame.

Heureusement, il semblait que le jeune homme ait de bon réflexes, esquivant de justesse l'attaque et roulant à terre avant de se relever, ou plutôt d'essayer, car à peine avait-t-il posé un pied à terre pour se redresser, que l'assaut reprit, et que, comme Enma, il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet dans les yeux, lui faisant perdre la vue et ainsi trébucher sur quelque chose.

* * *

Tsuna grogna, passant sa main sur son épaule et grimaçant en sentant la douleur et la sensation humide du sang sur son T-shirt.

Son état n'était toujours pas revenu à la normal, et la panique qu'il avait ressentit préalablement ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il se releva ensuite, grimaçant à cause de la douleur, mais oublia rapidement ou presque ce détail lorsqu'il vit Gokudera tomber à terre, les mains sur ses yeux et des morceaux de lames non loin derrière, le participant de l'équipe adverse lui passant à côté en riant. Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux lorsque, l'argenté retirant ses mains, il y constata la présence de sang.

Son inquiétude ne fit que redoubler lorsque Belphegor se leva, délaissant Fran pour sauter dans les airs, se rattrapant sur des couteaux, comme la première fois, et se laissant voler vers sa nouvelle proie. La dite proie se redressa, jurant dans une langue qui ressemblait à de l'italien avant d'essayer de se frotter les yeux, mais abandonnant lorsque cela sembla faire plus de mal que de bien.

« Ushishishi… »

« Saleté… » Grogna encore une fois le jeune homme avant de lever la tête, se mettant sur ses garde au son de la voix suspicieuse de son adversaire. Et Tsuna pouvait de nouveau sentir l'odeur de poudre qui flottait dans l'air, accompagnée par une étrange sensation d'anxiété, de fureur et d'anticipation. Ce n'était pas ses sentiments à_ lui_. Certes il aurait pu prendre l'anxiété pour lui, mais il n'était pas du genre à être furieux, et il n'anticipait en rien le massacre qui s'annonçait.

La sensation qui l'avait alerté de l'attaque de Belphegor revint soudainement à la charge, et c'est sans hésiter, sans même penser, qu'il leva le bras, saisit la manche de Mukuro, et le tira vers le bas, surprenant le jeune homme et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir…

« Comme c'est dommage….Vous y étiez presque pourtant.. » Rit Belphegor.

…Une soudaine explosion surpris toutes les personnes présentes, l'une des fenêtres ayant été la victime du phénomène et des éclats de verres ainsi que des morceaux de métal et de bois se propulsant de tout côté, dont en direction de Tsuna et Mukuro, mais le mouvement préalable de notre héros sauvant le plus vieux et lui évitant de se faire décapiter.

Le choc de l'impact passé, les deux adolescents étaient silencieux, légèrement pâles et se regardant l'un l'autre.

« J'aurais parfaitement pu esquiver cette attaque insignifiante. » Fit l'élève de Troisième année, sa voix cachant difficilement son léger désarrois dans ce commentaire arrogant.

Tsuna ne fit que hocher la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements, et ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment…

Une autre explosion se fit entendre, cette fois sans cible précise, dans les airs et ne touchant aucun objet solide, assez prêt du 'prince' mais pas assez pour faire des dégâts.

Gokudera serra les dents, il avait du mal à esquiver les attaques de son adversaire, ses yeux ne lui permettant non seulement pas de voir, mais le faisant aussi souffrir. Il serra les poings, alors qu'il essayait de repérer au son le blond qui ne cessait de rire et de se moquer de lui. Une troisième explosion retentit, en dessous du blond, cette fois.

Le regard de Belphegor se posa sur sa victime, son visage se fendant en un grand et lugubre sourire. « Ushishi, c'est tellement facile. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pensé que vous ayez pu avoir une chance contre le Prince. » Fit-il, sans essayer de comprendre d'où venait ces explosions, les ignorant tant qu'elles ne le touchaient pas.

«Personne ne peut défier le Prince… » Poursuivit-il en levant la main, une ligne de couteaux se levant devant lui, prête à fendre sur l'argenté et à en finir. « …Personne. »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement fatal, la voix de Tsuna retentit, « Gokudera Hayato-san, à gauche ! » Cria-t-il. Une explosion retentit alors vers la gauche, ratant encore le blond, mais atteignant l'une des lames et la brisant, les morceaux se propulsant un peu partout, dont une en direction du 'prince', l'éraflant.

Et Tsuna ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux avec horreur en constatant la tempête qui allait se déchaîner….

_Uh oh…_

* * *

Le silence tomba sur le gymnase, les yeux de tous pointés sur le visage maintenant décorée d'une petite balafre ensanglantée de Belphegor. La tension était maintenant palpable, et Knuckles, comme les autres professeurs, sachant parfaitement ce que cela présageait, fit signe aux élèves hors du terrain de rester à une distance sécuritaire.

« Hum… Je pense que maintenant il serait judicieux de faire quelque chose. » Fit Giotto, incertain.

« Tu n'y penses pas voyons, ça devient à peine intéressant. » Protesta l'un de ses collègues avec enthousiasme. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour les élèves, ma barrière les protège de tout danger. » Assura ensuite ce dernier avec confidence.

Le Directeur soupira légèrement, reposant ses yeux su le terrain.

Certes les élèves spectateurs étaient en sécurité… Mais qu'en était-il des autres ?

Belphegor n'avait pas bougé, visiblement surpris par l'attaque, levant sa main après seulement quelques longues et angoissantes minutes. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sur la plaie que lui avait infligée sa propre arme, observant ensuite la tâche rouge avec ce qui ressemblait à de la confusion.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore, avant qu'un sourire, plus grand et lugubre encore que celui précédent, ne fende son visage, et qu'un rire ne lui échappe. Ce fut d'abord tranquille, discret, presque imperceptible. Puis, peu à peu, ce rire devint plus bruyant, hystérique, et tous, à l'exception des nouveaux élèves, savaient que cela n'était jamais bon signe, et que quelqu'un allait, soit mourir, soit finir en soin intensif pendant plusieurs semaines.

Le blond se calma subitement, son rire toujours présent, des rangées impressionnantes de couteaux s'extirpant du sol et s'élevant dans les airs, autour du garçon.

« Ushishi… Comment oses-tu faire couler le sang du Prince… » Chuchota-t-il, avant de se remettre à rire avec hystérie, les couteaux commençant à voler dans tout les sens, sans cibles précises, frappant tout à tort et à travers, formant une sorte de tornade autour du blond et prenant du voleur au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'enfer ne se déchaîne.

Tsuna savait que dans l'état où il était, et dans l'incapacité de voir, Gokudera n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider car essayer de s'approcher le mènerait à une mort certaine et même de là où il était, ce n'était pas totalement sûr. En effet, plaqué contre le mur, lui et Mukuro étaient coincés, ils n'avaient donc pas de moyen de fuir lorsque plusieurs couteaux se précipitèrent dans leur direction. Notre héros, conscient de leur situation, ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact inévitable en serrant les dents.

Mais rien ne vint.

Il ouvrit alors un œil, constatant que les projectiles avaient été déviés, et ce, par une barrière créée par Mukuro.

Un instant.

Notre héros se tourna aussi rapidement qu'il pu vers son coéquipier, lui jetant un regard plein de surprise et d'incrédulité.

Mukuro venait de le sauver ?!

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de développer ses pensées là-dessus, son attention revenant à Gokudera et à ce qui l'attendait. Une idée lui vint alors, et c'est en se redressant légèrement malgré sa blessure, qu'il se retourna vers son aîné.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais déplacer ta barrière vers lui ? » Demanda-t-il, incertain.

« Huh ? Pourquoi la déplacer ? »

« Nous devons protéger Gokudera-san. » Expliqua le brun, plus vraiment certain de sa décision au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Nous devrions penser à notre propre protection plutôt qu'à celle des autres dans un moment pareil. » Répondit son interlocuteur.

Tsuna pinça les lèvres. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, mais il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe d'obéir à un caprice égoïste. Il avait peur, il était terrorisé même, mais il avait réussi à sauver Enma, et ce sentiment était une chose très gratifiante. Et surtout, après avoir aidé l'un de ses coéquipiers, il sentait le besoin d'en faire de même pour l'argenté, qui était sérieusement handicapé par sa cécité passagère.

Là ce n'était plus une question de laisser quelqu'un derrière pour gagner tout seul. S'il laissait Gokudera tomber, il pouvait aussi dire adieux à la victoire.

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_«Tsu-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Fit Nana Sawada en se tournant vers son fils alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Elle s'accroupit à son niveau, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et souriant avec affection, le petit garçon se relaxant sous le geste tendre mais continuant à faire la moue._

_« Tu as passé une mauvaise journée ? » Insista-t-elle gentiment._

_« On a fait la course aujourd'hui, mais Ryo-chan nous a fait perdre parce qu'il a ralenti les autres. »_

_« Ah oui ? Que s'est-t-il passé ? » _

_« Il est tombé et s'est fait mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le laisse tout seul. » Expliqua en boudant l'enfant, faisant sourire la jeune femme qui le prit dans ses bras avant de l'assoir sur ses genoux._

_« Ryo-chan est ton ami, n'est-ce as Tsu-kun ? » _

_Tsuna hocha légèrement la tête, levant ses grands yeux noisette vers sa mère._

_« Mais on aurait pu gagner si on l'avait laissé derrière ! » Protesta-t-il._

_Nana soupira : « Tu sais, gagner ce n'est pas toujours important.»_

_« Mais c'est bien ! » Répliqua-t-il en souriant, reprenant peu à peu une humeur joyeuse._

_« Oui, c'est bien, mais gagner tout seul c'est triste. C'est mieux de gagner avec des amis, comme ça on peut être content tous ensemble ! Si vous aviez laissé Ryo-chan, et que vous aviez gagné, il aurait été triste, n'est-ce pas ?» _

_Le petit garçon sembla réfléchir à ce que sa mère venait de lui dire, une lueur de compréhension éclairant son regard alors qu'il levait de nouveau les yeux vers Nana et qu »il hochait la tête._

_« Et Tsu-kun n'aime pas quand Ryo-chan est triste ! Ryo-chan est l'ami de Tsu-kun !» S'exclama-t-il._

_« Exactement. Et même si ce n'était pas ton ami. » Elle tourna ensuite son fils vers elle pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Pour gagner vous devez vous aidez les un les autres. Tu ne gagner jamais vraiment si tu laisse quelqu'un derrière. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, ne laisse jamais personne derrière. » Termina la mère de famille, riant ensuite en voyant le visage plein d'émerveillement de son enfant, le serrant dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir pour qu'il aille jouer._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

A cette époque il croyait en ces mots comme en quelque chose de sacré. Mais en grandissant, il oublia leur signification, encore plus lorsqu'il entra dans l'Académie Vongola.

Mais maintenant tout lui revenait et sa mère avait raison.

Les battements déjà effrénés de son cœur se mirent à accélérer encore plus, son instinct et ses sens totalement en éveil, et une voix dans un coin de sa tête le rassurant, lui affirmant que tout irait bien.

« Nous ne gagnerons jamais si nous ne nous entre aidons pas. »

Et sur ce, il avala sa salive et se mit à courir vers le terrain, quittant la barrière protectrice de Mukuro et se précipitant en direction de Gokudera sous le regard médusé des professeurs et celui, amusé et intéressé des élèves.

« Il va se faire tuer, Giotto, nous devons faire quelque chose. » Fit Helena en se levant.

Giotto avait beau être d'accord, parce que sérieusement ce garçon devait être suicidaire pour foncer tête baissée au milieu de ce chaos, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, une partie de lui voulait voir ce qui découlerait de cette situation. N'ayant aucun pouvoir, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas se protéger de quelque manière que ce soit, mais il n'aurait sûrement pas sauté au milieu de tout ça sans avoir au moins un plan en tête. Pas vrai ?

* * *

Tsuna commençait réellement à regretter sa décision, car à peine avait-t-il sauté hors de la barrière que les couteaux manquaient de le transformer en cactus. Il courrait, faisant de son mieux pour esquiver, mais il se faisait toujours toucher – il n'avait jamais été réputé pour son habileté légendaire – ses vêtements se déchirant et sa peau souffrant aussi du passage, même bref, des lames qui lui déchiraient la chaire de toute part.

Gokudera était encore loin de lui, et, comme l'argenté, notre héros avait fini par se plaquer au sol, évitant facilement la majorité des projectiles, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, Belphegor riant de plus en plus fort et l'hystérie allait bientôt se transformer en folie meurtrière.

Il avait une fois de plus du mal à respirer, et son cœur battait à un tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine, puis la même sensation que plus tôt le gagna, son corps se relaxant soudainement, quittant subitement son état de panique. Mais décidant qu'il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait, il décida d'aller au rythme des évènements, et advienne que pourra.

Fermant alors les yeux, comme lui indiquait la petite voix dans un coin de sa tête puis avalant une fois de plus sa salive, il se redressa furtivement et se mit à courir, les yeux toujours fermés.

Les spectateurs et les professeurs se levèrent, choqués et abasourdis, stupéfaits devant la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Devant eux, Tsuna, les yeux à présent fermés, réussissait à éviter avec adresse et agilité le moindre projectile, évoluant rapidement et nettement vers son camarade à terre.

* * *

C'était étrange.

Il ne voyait rien.

Mais il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Son instinct lui disait de sauter, il le faisait. Un pas sur le côté, accélération, un saut, une roulade. C'est comme si il savait parfaitement la direction que les couteaux prendraient et la manière dont il devait bouger pour les éviter.

C'était troublant, mais il n'avait même plus peur. Enfin si, la peur était toujours présente, mais c'était comme si, contrairement à auparavant, elle ne le paralysait pas, bien au contraire. C'était comme si elle lui permettait de mieux se concentrer, de donner son maximum. Il se sentait presque bien, relaxé. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire de mal. C'était peut-être le fait qu'il ait les yeux fermés, ainsi il ne pouvait pas voir qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire empalé par des milliers de lames qui volaient à l'aveugle, mais ses mouvements étaient assurés, confiants.

Il sentait qu'il ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui.

….

C'est tout du moins ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'un coin logique de son esprit ne décide de s'interposer dans sa sérénité, lui demandant s'il était réellement en train de courir les yeux fermé au milieu d'une tornade de couteaux.

Et la compréhension ainsi que la panique le faisant redescendre de son nuage, il ouvrit les yeux, voyant toute une ligne de couteaux foncer vers lui. Heureusement, il eut le temps de plonger à terre, faisant une roulade avant de se plaquer au sol, face contre terre, arrivant finalement aux côtés de Gokudera.

« Gokudera-san.. ? » Fit-il ensuite, essayant de se redresser pour voir l'état de son équipier, pour uniquement abandonner cette idée.

Il ne reçut pour réponse qu'un grognement.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que ça va ? »

« A ton avis. » Répondit l'argenté, cette fois plus clairement, mais de manière visiblement plus irrité. Mais s'il avait la force d'ête » désagréable, c'est qu'il allait relativement bien.

Notre héros ne dit rien de plus, regardant derrière lui, et écarquillant les yeux en voyant que Belphegor était prêt à exploser.

En effet, le rythme des couteaux devenait de plus en plus erratique, les lames s'entrechoquant les unes aux autres et à tout ce qui passait sur leur passage. La sorte de tornade qui entourait le blond avait aussi décuplé de volume, gonflant et dégonflant dangereusement, et le rire du 'prince' résonnant de manière plus qu'inquiétante malgré le bourdonnement du métal.

Tsuna se retourna ensuite vers Gokudera.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils s'en sortent. Se déplacer avec l'un deux aveuglé et la pluie de couteaux s'annonçait impossible.

Mais rester là ne les aiderait pas non plus.

Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers la ligne d'arrivée. Leur adversaire avait préféré quitter le terrain plutôt que de se faire tuer, fuyant dans un coin du gymnase et se disqualifiant ainsi. Il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'eux en course, mais s'ils ne passaient pas la ligne, personne ne gagnerait, et il en souffrirait malgré tout des conséquences.

Son corps était encore dans l'état troublant dans lequel il avait réussi à courir les yeux fermés à travers le danger, et il se mit à réfléchir. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que c'était, ni même si c'était une bonne chose, mais ça lui avait sauvé la vie et ça avait sauvé la vie de Enma. Donc, d'une certaine manière, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et dans la situation où ils étaient, ça ne pouvait vraiment pas s'annoncer pire.

Fermant alors les yeux et inspirant un bon coup, le jeune garçon se redressa légèrement.

« Il faut qu'on traverse la ligne d'arrivée. »

« Quoi ? On va se faire tuer ! » Protesta l'argenté, se laissant cependant aider lorsqu'il sentit un bras le redresser et passant son bras autour des épaules du brun pour se supporter.

« Je sais… » Murmura Tsuna avant de secouer la tête. Non, il ne devait pas être aussi pessimiste. « Je… Fais-moi simplement confiance, d'accord ? »

Le nouvel élève, bien que pas très confiant et suspicieux, ne fit que grogner, ne protestant pas plus et laissant le sans-pouvoir se relever, grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit une lame lui passer près du visage.

« On ne va pas pouvoir éviter tout les couteaux, donc j'ai besoin que tu m'aides » Continua l'adolescent qui serra les dents en se rappelant du morceau de lame qu'il s'était prit dans l'épaule, la présence de l'objet se faisant sentir un peu mieux maintenant qu'il avait un poids supplémentaire à soutenir.

« Je ne peux pas voir ! Comment tu veux que je fasse quoi que ce soit ! » S'énerva l'autre garçon en serrant les poings.

Mais Tsuna ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander des explications, se mettant uniquement à courir lorsque la voix de Belphegor, qui n'était plus en train de rire mais dont le ton montrait qu'il était toujours dans son délire meurtrier, se fit entendre :

« Ushishishi… Personne ne peut vaincre le Prince…Ushishishi… »

Et ce fut le seul avertissement qu'ils eurent avant que la tornade d'arme n'explose et que ses composantes ne se propulsent dans toutes les directions.

Voyant ce qui leur pendait au nez, Tsuna ne put qu'essayer d'accélérer le plus possible, les yeux rivés vers la ligne.

Ils allaient gagner cette épreuve. Il ferait traverser la ligne d'arrivée à Gokudera, ou il mourrait en essayant.

…

…

C'est alors que son cœur se mit ralentir.

C'était comme si sn cœur se calmait de lui-même, percevant toujours le danger, mais lui permettant de réfléchir plus rationnellement à la situation maintenant qu'il était plus serein.

« Saute ! » Cria-t-il soudainement à son équipier, ce dernier faisant comme il lui était dit, les deux adolescents évitant avec succès les projectiles qui se plantèrent au sol, à quelques centimètres de leurs pieds. Une fois les pieds au sol, ils se remirent à courir.

Les couteaux les talonnaient toujours, et ne demandaient qu'à les utiliser comme cible. Levant alors les yeux, notre héros remarqua un morceau de la toiture qui pendait, menaçant de tomber, et c'est alors qu'il eut une idée.

« Morceau de toiture, a dix heures vers le haut ! » Fit-il sans aucune explication, et comme Enma plus tôt, par pure instinct, Gokudera obéit, une explosion retentissant sur la toiture, ratant de peu l'objectif, mais étant assez prêt pour faire basculer le morceau qui pendait. Cela n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant que ce qui le retenait ne craque.

Et en effet, ce fut ce qui se passa, le morceau de toiture lâchant subitement, se plantant pile derrière les deux Seconde année alors que les couteaux refermaient la distance et se plantant dedans, laissant un bref répits aux deux adolescents qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la ligne s'arrivée. Il ne leur restait que quelques enjambées et ce serait la fin.

Malheureusement, le bouclier temporaire qu'ils s'étaient trouvés ne dura pas longtemps, pliant face à la force des projectiles et brisant facilement la plaque en métal avant de se redirigée, avec plusieurs autres nuées, vers les deux pauvres garçons.

« Vous allez tous mourir ! » Hurla une dernière fois Belphegor avant de déchaîner toutes ses foudres et d'exploser une bonne fois pour toute, avec la ferme intention de faire au moins deux victimes.

Se rendant compte qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire même s'ils passaient la ligne d'arrivée, car les lames finiraient par les transpercer, Tsuna décida de faire une chose qu'il n'aurait, de sa vie, jamais envisagé faire, encore moins considérant qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire pour un des étudiants de l'Académie.

Faisant taire la voix lâche qui lui disait de tout laisser tomber et de fuir, notre héros, à quelques centimètres de la ligne, retira le bras de l'argenté de ses épaules, le poussant pour qu'il traverse seul la ligne, puis il se retourna, faisant face aux projectiles et à la mort certaine qui l'attendait, ouvrant ses bras pour essayer de prendre le maximum de coup pour épargner son compagnon d'infortune.

C'était absurde que les choses se passent ainsi.

Ce n'était qu'un adolescent. Il n'était pas dans un film ou un manga, ce genre de chose n'était pas supposé arriver dans la vraie vie ! Et pourtant il était là, lui le normalement lâche et fuyard sans-pouvoir, se sacrifiant pour une personne qui, dans un futur proche, s'amuserait sûrement à le martyriser comme les autres.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se moquait de lui-même.

Il se demandait vraiment comment l'Académie allait expliquer ça à ses parents….

* * *

Le Silence.

C'était tout ce qui l'entourait. Et le plus curieux était qu'il n'avait rien sentit. Est-ce qu'il était mort trop rapidement pour sentir quoi que ce soit ?

Etrange, il avait toujours cru qu'il mourrait une mort horrible et douloureuse.

Ou tout du moins qu'il entendrait ne serait-ce que le bruit de son dernier souffle.

Il y avait définitivement un problème….

Et le truc, c'est qu'il n'était pas mort. Il s'en rendit compte, ouvrant les yeux, qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une barrière, comme celle qu'avait mise en place Mukuro plus tôt, les miliers de couteaux déviés par celle-ci.

_Attendez… une barrière..?_

Ecarquillant donc les yeux, il s'approcha de la surface lisse qui se dressait devant lui, y posant ses doigts.

_Mukuro..?_

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de vérifier ses soupçons, un bruit sourd se faisant entendre, les couteaux se stoppant dans leur course et tombant comme les objets inanimés qu'ils étaient.

Tsuna se retourna ensuite pour vérifier que Gokudera allait bien, le jeune garçon allant effectivement bien, assis derrière la ligne d'arrivée, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passait. Le regard de notre héros se mit ensuite à chercher le créateur de la barrière qui le protégeait lui et l'argenté, des chutes des couteaux, et il constata avec surprise, qu'en effet, il s'agissait de l'œuvre de Mukuro. Le jeune homme avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage, puis il se tourna en direction de la deuxième ligne, là où se trouvait Fran.

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas bougé de sa place, protéger lui aussi par une barrière de sa propre concoction, et les yeux rivé vers la troisième ligne, où se trouvait que Enma était lui aussi protéger par une barrière, une main levée et le poing serré, comme pour maintenir une pression, et lui aussi avait les yeux rivés sur une tierce personne, qui n'était autre que Blephegor. Ce dernier étant face contre terre, dans un petit cratère et visiblement immobilisé.

C'est lorsque le calme revint, le sol étant couvert de couteaux, que tout se mit en place dans la tête de notre héros, et que ses yeux, si c'était possible, s'écarquillèrent encore plus en comprenant l'étrange vérité en dessous de tout ce qui se passait à cet instant.

Enma avait, contre toutes attentes, fait usage de ses pouvoirs et stoppé Blephegor en utilisant la gravité pour le plaquer au sol et l'immobiliser.

Fran l'avait protégé de la pluie de couteaux, lui donnant champ libre pour s'occuper de leur adversaire.

Mukuro l'avait protégé_ lui_, au dernier moment, certes, mais c'était le résultat qui comptait sur ce coup-là étant donné qu'il l'avait sauvé.

Et lui, il avait aidé Gokudera à traverser la ligne d'arrivée.

Son équipe avait…._fonctionné en équipe_.

Et ils avaient gagné.

Personne ne sembla se rendre compte de cette victoire, et ce ne fut que lorsque Knuckles, retrouvant ses esprits, fit retentir le sifflet de fin de l'épreuve, le Directeur se levant et commençant à applaudir, suivi d'Helena et des autres professeurs, puis des étudiants spectateurs, que la réalité leur tomba lourdement dessus.

Tsuna se laissa alors tomber à terre, son corps ayant au milieu de la confusion repris un état normal, comme la vitesse des battements de son cœur et de sa respiration.

Ils avaient vraiment gagné.

* * *

Il est dans la nature l'homme de ne chercher à voir que ce qui lui plait. Et de fermer les yeux devant tout ce qui en est contraire.

Personne n'aime avoir des contraintes. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles la plupart des gens, devant une difficulté, une situation injuste, ou devant leur propre misère, ne faisaient rien, même s'ils en avaient conscience. Mais en refusant d'admettre cela, et en refusant de faire quelque chose pour changer la situation, ils refusaient aussi de voir leurs faiblesses et leurs propres erreurs.

On blâmait souvent cela sur la malchance et l'infortune, le destin, le fait d'être né sous une mauvaise étoile. Tout pour se détacher le plus possible de la culpabilité d'avoir à admettre ses fautes et ses lacunes.

Mais c'est en en prenant conscience que l'on acquiert la force, en les acceptant qu'on peut les surpasser. Se confronter à l'horreur permet d'entrevoir la beauté. Et comprendre l'égoïsme permet d'envisager la générosité. Et ainsi, comprendre qu'on est la seule cause de ses faiblesses c'est être capable d'en faire une force et de changer son destin.

Et si le destin lui-même se plait à forcer la main aux Hommes, il ne tient en réalité qu'à eux de faire le premier pas et d'initier ces petites choses qui changent un quotidien miséreux en une épopée héroïque.

* * *

**_Voilà! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce chapitre soit aussi long. _**

**_J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu bâclé la fin, j'espère que malgré tout ça ne vous a pas trop déçu ^^'_**

**_Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à donner des remarques, suggestions, critiques etc... et à la prochaine!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour(?)**

**Pairing:**** aucun  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Encore une fois, merci à vous tous pour votre gentillesse, je suis vraiment touchée par tout vos messages si encourageant! J'ai eu un peu de retard concernant ce chapitre à cause de l'université et tout, mais je tenterais de me rattraper pour la prochaine fois! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerais jamais une fic, je la laisserait peut-être en hiatus pendant un long moment, mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne l'abandonnerais! J'essayerais de ne pas vous décevoir, et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

La fierté.

Une notion que l'on sous estime souvent, mais qui est certainement la caractéristique humaine la plus dangereuse qui soit. La fierté peut s'avouer destructrice et faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire chez un individu. L'être le plus raisonnable peut défier toute logique, tout comme celui le plus pure, peur se changer en exemple de malice et de fourberie.

La fierté est source de conflit, elle peut engendrer mensonge, amener la violence, briser des liens et faire couler le sang. Elle peut nous faire perdre la tête à un tel point que nous ne voyons que ce qu'elle ne veut nous faire voir, faisant taire notre raison et étouffant les appels de notre cœur.

Et non seulement la fierté peut nous faire faire n'importe quoi, mais quand cela arrive, elle peut nous faire entraîner un grand nombre de personne avec nous…

* * *

Tsuna devait avouer qu'il commençait vraiment à regretter la formation qu'il avait établi de leur équipe lors de la première épreuve. Il se disait qu'il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de mettre ses trois coéquipiers ensemble lors de la course de relaie, parce que maintenant, il se retrouvait dans une mouise profonde et sombre, sans aucun recours ni échappatoire.

An effet, avec Fran, Gokudera et Enma maintenant hors jeu, il se retrouvait obligé de participer à la seconde épreuve avec Mukuro. Et il n'y avait pas réellement pensé la première fois, lorsqu'il demanda aux trois premiers garçons de participer à la course de relai, et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts.

En plus de cela, il ne savait pas trop comment il allait se débrouiller pour tenir la route avec le Troisième année. Il n'avait aucune maîtrise des illusions, comme le jeune homme, et n'avait aucun pouvoir qui lui permettrait de se défendre face aux autres. Certes, il avait quelques ressources ci et là, mais s'il devait se confronter à de réelles attaques comme précédemment avec Belphegor, il n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir aussi facilement que la première fois, et il doutait que Mukuro fasse quoi que ce soit de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour lui.

Et surtout, ne comprenant pas le phénomène qui lui était arrivé lors de la première épreuve – qu'il supposa être un effet étrange, rare, et flippant de l'adrénaline dû à la peur, d'une part des représailles de Mukuro, et d'autre par, de celle de mourir – il doutait que cela se reproduise.

Quoi qu'il en soit…

Le terrain ayant été évacué, les élèves gravement blessés amenés à l'infirmerie pour y être soignés, les autres, soignés sur place et emmené dans les gradins ou sur les bancs pour observer. Tsuna avait lui-même été soigné, sa blessure disparaissant complètement et lui permettant de s'investir pleinement dans l'épreuve à venir. Sur le moment, l'un des professeurs usa de ses pouvoirs, et le gymnase, préalablement mal en point et quasi-détruit, retrouva sa forme d'avant épreuve, comme neuf et prêt à l'emploi. La piste arborait maintenant tout ce qui pouvait en faire un parfait parcours du combattant, le sol et la zone aérienne tout deux équipés pour lésé le passage des étudiants et leur donner du fil à retordre.

* * *

Tsuna et Mukuro se trouvaient déjà sur la ligne de départ, attendant pendant que le reste des élèves libérait le terrain et que les autres participants ne se placent eux aussi. Cela prendrait peut-être une dizaine de minutes avant que tout ne soit vraiment dans l'ordre et que la course ne puisse commencer, mais notre héros était déjà inquiet quand aux futurs déroulements des évènements, surtout que son équipier du moment attendait de lui autant d'ingéniosité et de ressource que dans la première épreuve.

« Je te sens tendu. » Commenta d'ailleurs le jeune homme qui sentait l'anxiété du sans-pouvoir. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Après tout, tout ce qu'il nous faut pour gagner c'est que l'un de nous traverse la ligne d'arrivée. Jil me semble évident du rôle que tu tiendras dans cette épreuve. »

_Bien sûr_ qu'il le savait. Il était clair pour Tsuna que même s'il l'aurait souhaité, i lui aurait été impossible de passer la ligne d'arrivée. Mais même s'il ne pouvait être d'une grande utilité pour cette étape de la compétition, il devait au moins essayer de trouver une stratégie qui leur assurerait un chemin facile vers la victoire.

Son regard se posa alors sur les élèves déjà positionnés sur la ligne d'arrivée et il grimaça en repérant leur premier adversaire.

A sa droite, un jeune homme blond de Quatrième année.

_**[Gamma aka Lightning Gamma .**_

_**- Quatrième année**_

_**- Section Super héros.**_

_**-Maîtrise de la foudre et de l'électricité. Possède la capacité de voler.**_

_**Aucune faiblesse connue.]**_

De par sa section, à savoir superhéros, Gamma était un bourreau occasionnel et rare de Tsuna, mais dans les moments où le jeune homme se plaisait à « jouer » avec le sans-pouvoir, l'expérience pouvait s'avouer extrêmement douloureuse. Et d'où la rareté des agressions, notre héros, s'il avait conscience des capacités de leur adversaire, ne connaissait aucune de ses faiblesses. Et si cela ne les handicapait pas déjà assez, le fait qu'il sache aussi voler leur rendait la tâche encore plus ardue.

Il se tourna ensuite un peu plus, voyant une autre personne arriver, une jeune fille rousse aux yeux violets.

_**[M.M.**_

_**- Deuxième année**_

_**- Section Superméchant.**_

_**-Contrôle les sons et vibrations de l'air. **_

_**-Fait partie du Club de musique. Instrument de prédilection : une clarinette, aussi transformable et utilisée comme nunchaku.**_

_**Faiblesse: Mukuro.]**_

Il la reconnut immédiatement comme l'une des laquais de Mukuro, l'une de ceux qui lui tournait autour de manière presque permanente. Il savait aussi qu'elle entretenait une profonde et brûlante passion pour le jeune homme, foudroyant du regard la moindre étudiante osant ne serait-ce que marcher près de l'illusionniste et usant de ses pouvoirs sur quiconque osait mal parler de lui. Ils pourraient peut-être user de cela à leur avantage…. Mais dans la mesure où cela ne fonctionnerait pas, il faudrait un plan B.

Il devait réfléchir.

M.M de par la nature de ses pouvoirs, ne privilégiait pas les contacts, mais savait, dans les cas échéants, se débrouiller lorsqu'il s'agissait de combats au corps à corps. La suite d'évènement la plus logique serait qu'elle tenterait d'abord d'éviter les affrontements au corps à corps et ainsi essaierait de se débarrasser du maximum d'adversaires en une seule attaque pour ne pas avoir à se salir les mains. Si ses spéculations se révélaient vraies, Tsuna et Mukuro n'auraient qu'à profiter de cela, la laissant s'occuper des autres pour eux. Cela laisserait au moins à notre héros le temps de réfléchir à un plan plus poussé.

Le terrain se vu bientôt libéré de toute personne étrangère à la course, et les derniers participants se mirent en place à la ligne de départ. Il s'agissait de deux étudiants de Troisième et Quatrième année. L'un d'entre eux avait la capacité de traverser la matière, l'autre était une jeune fille douée de télépathie. Le deuxième étudiant s'avouerait être un adversaire facile, spécialement entraîné pour les activités intellectuelles et psychiques, ses capacités physiques étaient particulièrement limitées.

Tsuna n'était visiblement pas le seul à être au courant de cela, le coéquipier de notre télépathe expliquant assez bruyamment à cette dernière qu'il serait celui qui traverserait la ligne d'arrivée pendant qu'elle servirait à ralentir les autres. Le sans-pouvoir soupira. Très peu de personne dans l'Académie connaissait l'avantage d'avoir un télépathe à ses côtés, et cela pour autre chose que le rôle de découvrir les secrets des autres, mais Tsuna n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre maintenant, encore moins reprocher à ses adversaires une chose qui pourrait aider son équipe à gagner.

« Tu as terminé ? » Fit soudainement la voix de Mukuro, extirpant notre héros de ses contemplations, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

« P-Pardon ? » Fit-il ensuite en reprenant son calme.

« Je te demandais si tu avais terminé d'examiner nos adversaires. J'ai vu la manière dont tu les observais. Un plan quelconque en tête ? » Continua le Troisième année.

Le plus jeune se retourna brièvement vers les autres participants avant qu'il ne s'adresse à son équipier du moment, soupirant. « Malheureusement je n'ai aucune idée concrète. » Répondit-il en s'accroupissant.

« J'espère que tu trouveras une solution avant la fin de cette épreuve. » Termina ensuite Mukuro.

Notre héros pâlit. La menace était bien présente, le ton la masquant à peine.

Mais aussi effrayé de l'illusionniste qu'était l'adolescent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être exaspéré. Une solution. Il ne demandait que ça, en trouver une. Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Mais avec les adversaires qui se trouvaient devant eux, il serait assez difficile de faire quoi que ce soit. Lors de la première épreuve ils bénéficiaient de l'effet de surprise, mais maintenant leurs adversaires s'attendaient à tout ou presque de leur part.

Mais Tsuna n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation plus longtemps, le sifflet prévenant du début de l'épreuve retentissant. Les participants se mirent alors tous en place, en position de départ, attendant le deuxième coup de sifflet. Et alors que lui aussi se mit en position de départ, anticipant le signal, ses yeux entrevit un mouvement de Gamma, le jeune homme posant sa main sur le terrain, quelques centimètres derrière la ligne de départ.

_Mais qu'est-ce que..?_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le sifflet retentit et les participants se mirent à courir. Tsuna, cependant, resta là où il était, attrapant le bras de Mukuro avant qu'il ne puisse poser le pied derrière la ligne, Gamma quant à lui s'envolant simplement vers la zone aérienne de la piste.

« Mais enfin que fais-tu ? » Fit Mukuro en se défaisant de la prise du plus jeune.

Son équipier ne répondit pas, pointant simplement la piste du terrain, mais l'attention de l'illusionniste plus attiré par les cris des participants qu'autre chose. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors légèrement en voyant les étincelles qui brillaient sur le terrain, et en voyant une des participantes, l'étudiante télépathe, électrocutée au simple contact du sol, s'effondrer à terre. Equipière de M.M, cette dernière ne sembla même pas se formaliser de l'état de la jeune fille, utilisant les obstacles pour se déplacer sans toucher le sol jusqu'à une zone non affectée par l'électricité.

Gamma quant à lui continuait à avancer sans se soucier le moins de son propre équipier, qui avait opté pour la même stratégie que MM, mais usait de ses pouvoir pour ne pas avoir à grimper les choses, les traversant plutôt.

« Comment va-t-on passer ? Aucun d'entre nous ne peut voler. » Puis il se rappela que grâce à ses capacités, Mukuro, lui, pourrait trouver un moyen de voler « …_Je_ ne peux pas voler. Mais tu auras besoin de moi pour gagner. » Ajouta-t-il donc, sachant très bien que l'illusionniste n'hésiterait aucunement à l'abandonner s'il le jugeait utile, et espérant que cette dernière réplique l'en dissuade.

* * *

Mukuro cligna des yeux, amusé par la soudaine réplique de son équipier du moment.

Il devait avouer qu'il était reconnaissant à ce dernier de lui avoir évité une électrocution – non pas qu'il était obligé de le savoir – et que de ce fait, il devait essayer de traiter le jeune garçon avec ne serait-ce qu'une once de…. Tolérance, mais d'entendre qu'il avait besoin du sans-pouvoir pour gagner cette course c'était absurde.

« Excuse-moi ? » Fit alors le Troisième année, souriant en voyant son interlocuteur pâlir.

Il avait beau être efficace dans certain cas, il restait le sans-pouvoir qui fuyait les confrontations et les potentiels conflits.

« J-Je… C'est que tu ne pourras pas les dépasser s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un pour les distraire, et, hum, et n'ayant aucun pouvoir, je serais la cible idéale pour eux ! » Se défendit d'ailleurs rapidement son cadet en prenant un pas de recul dans le cas où il devrait essuyer une attaque.

Cette explication sembla cependant satisfaire Mukuro qui se retourna vers la piste, observant la manière dont leurs trois adversaires progressaient rapidement.

Il était vrai qu'avec Gamma et M.M dans la course, et même s'il pouvait user de ses illusions, il serait difficile et fatiguant de s'en sortir s'ils avaient tout deux l'idée de s'en prendre à lui. Il avait besoin d'un appât, et Tsuna était le parfait candidat à ce poste. C'est donc dans cette idée que le jeune homme leva la main, faisant apparaître des pierres plates lévitant dans les airs et formant une sorte de pont aérien pour lui et son équipier. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à son comparse, posant le pied sur la première pierre et avançant.

Tsuna suivit le jeune homme d'un pas hésitant, montant sur le pont qu'avait matérialisé son aîné et avançant avec prudence et curiosité, sautant de pierre en pierre. Il était rassuré de savoir que Mukuro n'avait aucune intention de le laisser derrière. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il « marchait » sur une illusion il avait de nombreuses fois vu l'autre étudiant le faire, de même que d'autres élèves capables des mêmes prouesses, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de le faire lui-même. C'était étrange, intriguant, effrayant aussi, mais pas déplaisant.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher. » L'avertit ensuite le plus vieux, le sortant de son ébahissement « Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes simplement parce que tu étais à la traîne. » Et sur ces mots, les deux premières pierres qui se trouvaient derrière le brun disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, incitant activement notre héros à se dépêcher et à se rapprocher du jeune homme.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à une deuxième zone, et voyant M.M descendre de son perchoir et poser pieds à terre, ils déduisirent que la menace était passée. Pour l'instant.

Posant eux aussi pieds à terre, ils entreprirent de rattraper leur retard, accélérant le pas tout en gardant un œil sur Gamma qui était toujours dans les airs. Le jeune homme bénéficiait d'un avantage certain car il était difficile de l'atteindre en vue de sa position aérienne. Il n'avait aucun mal à éviter les obstacles aériens. Et si Tsuna et Mukuro n'avait eux aussi aucune difficulté à passer les premier obstacles de la zone terrestre, ils découvrirent rapidement que ce calme ne durerait pas.

En effet, réussissant à passer les premières barrières et obstacles, ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une ligne blanche qu'avaient déjà traversée le reste de leur adversaire. Mukuro fut le premier à la passer, et à peine son pied toucha terre qu'une sensation de vertige l'assailli, le faisant basculer légèrement. Tsuna, alarmé, s'approcha.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit le plus vieux.

« Tu es sût, tu as l'air de- »

« Je n'ai que faire de ta sollicitude. Concentre-toi sur notre objectif. » Le coupa froidement le jeune homme, se redressant rapidement et reprenant composure.

Le sans-pouvoir ne dit rien, pinçant simplement les lèvres avant de s'écarter un peu de son équipier, lui laissant de l'espace. Inspirant ensuite un bon coup, ce dernier se remit en marche, n'accordant même pas un regard à son cadet.

Mais à la manière dont se déplaçait l'illusionniste, il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais alors que notre héros soupirait, s'apprêtant à demander encore une fois si ça allait et se préparant à essuyer une autre réponse cinglante, le sol se mit à trembler.

« Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Fit le brun en paniquant, oubliant complètement sa question, quand le tremblement cessa, et à la place, une brume épaisse, très dense se formant sur le sol et leur arrivant presque aux genoux.

Tsuna leva alors la jambe, remarquant avec dégout que la brume s'était encore plus densifiée, ressemblant à une sorte de bouillasse et collant à ses jambes. Il reposa ensuite sa jambe, à contre cœur, se sentant épuisé pour une raison inconnue, mais il savait que cela avait un rapport avec la situation où ils étaient maintenant. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ses jambes étaient faibles, comme si son énergie était drainée de son corps.

Son regard se posa par la suite sur Mukuro, dans l'intention de lui demander s'il pouvait les faire léviter, mais il fut surpris de voir que le jeune homme était dans un état pire que lui. En effet, ce dernier était beaucoup plus pâle que quelques minutes auparavant, lui aussi respirant avec difficulté, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes qui menaçaient de le lâcher à tout moment.

Ne réfléchissant pas, le sans-pouvoir essayant tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de l'illusionniste, saisissant son bras dans l'espoir de le passer au-dessus de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Cependant, Mukuro ne sembla pas réjouis par l'idée, retirant brutalement son bras de la prise du brun.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide… Je… » Il n'eut pas la possibilité de continuer sa phrase, sa voix sonnant comme un faible murmure.

Tsuna ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mukuro avait l'air aussi faible. Certes, lui aussi était affecté par la brume, mais pas à ce point.

« Nous… devons sortir de là… Est-ce que tu peux… »

N'ayant pas besoin d'en entendre plus, l'illusionniste ne bougea plus, invoquant une illusion.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

Toujours rien.

« Je…Je n'y arrive pas… » fit-il.

_Huh ?_

« A-Attends… Comment ça tu n'y arrive pas ?! »

« Es-tu stupide ? » Fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu, brutale et froide, mais le ton aussi habillé d'une certaine panique.

* * *

Il était paniqué, il devait l'avouer.

Il ne pouvait pas invoquer d'illusion. Il avait essayé plus d'une dizaine de fois dans le laps de quelques secondes qui s'étaient écoulés avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser l'horrible vérité et prononcer les mots qui lui donnait l'impression d'être si _faible_.

« Je…Je n'y arrive pas… »

Et lorsque le sans-pouvoir eut l'idée saugrenue de lui demander des précisions, il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de s'énerver et de lui répondre aussi brutalement et froidement qu'il l'avait fait, mais son état, combiné à l'insécurité naissante en lui ne lui avait pas permis de faire autrement. Et ce fut pire lorsque le plus jeune tenta de l'aider à se relever en s'approchant et en levant son bras pour le passer par-dessus son épaule.

Il n'avait aucun contrôle de la situation, et il détestait cela. Il n'allait pas ajouter à cette situation déjà humiliante de devoir emprunter l'aide d'un sans-pouvoir, aussi ingénieux et surprenant soit-il par moment. Il n'avait jamais eut besoin de l'aide de personne, les fois précédentes où Tsuna l'avait sauvé n'avaient été que des coups de chance, et _rien d'autre_.

Et ainsi, sa fierté l'empêchait d'accepter l'aide de son équipier, alors que son état physique ne faisait que s'empirer, à une vitesse plus grande que celle de son comparse, ce qui, dans tout scénario possible, lui ferait perdre bientôt connaissance.

* * *

« Ils n'ont pas l'air bien. » Commenta l'un des professeurs dans les gradins, assis près d'Helena et derrière Giotto.

« C'est tout à fait normal vu où ils se trouvent. Surtout pour le garçon de Troisième année. Cette partie de l'épreuve est spécialement conçue pour altérée les capacités psychiques, ce qui est un handicap de taille pour lui. Et notre illusionniste de troisième année est deux fois plus affecté de par sa force psychique très importante. Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps avant qu'il ne s'effondre. » Fit un l'inventeur de l'Académie, Verde. « Et en plus de cela, c'est une menace pour le corps physique, car la brume se densifie au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, se nourrissant de l'énergie des êtres vivants qui s'y trouvent, que ce soit plante, animal ou humain.» Et comme pour prouver ses dires, la pelouse au alentour du terrain, aussi en contact avec la brume, se mit à faner, prenant une couleur sombre et malade.

« Nufufu…C'est terrifiant. » Murmura un autre professeur près de Giotto.

« Mais nécessaire. S'il est incapable d'utiliser des illusions, cet étudiant va devoir chercher d'autres options. » Intervint alors le Directeur.

« Et il vient de rejeter celle de la coopération. Il vient de refuser l'aide du sans-pouvoir. » Continua un autre de ses collègues en croisant les bras.

« Pour l'instant. Mais je ne pense pas que le sans-pouvoir renonce si facilement. Il serait dommage qu'un si bon début finisse ainsi. » Répondit-t-il en souriant.

Le reste de l'équipe pédagogique ne put s'empêcher de sourire et légèrement rire en constatant la prise de partie de leur leader. Mais ils devaient tous admettre que c'était vrai. Une fin aussi malheureuse serait dommage.

* * *

Tsuna se passa la main sur le visage, se frottant les yeux parce que sa vision commençait à devenir trouble. Il entrevit d'ailleurs le corps de Mukuro qui tomba à terre, incapable de le retenir, et de retenir son propre corps qui menaçait de tomber à son tour.

Son corps était lourd, et la peur qu'il ressentait à cet instant lui donnait l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine, c'était douloureux. Il essaya de lever une seconde fois sa main, mais alors qu'il les passait sur ses yeux, ses jambes finirent par le lâcher, et il tomba à genou.

_Hugh… ma tête…_ Pensa-t-il en posant les mains au sol pour s'empêcher de tomber face la première. Ses sens étaient embrouillés, comme son esprit et son raisonnement. Il n'avait aucun moyen de réfléchir à un plan pour les sortir de là, mais il y avait au moins deux choses dont il était certain :

Les autres étaient déjà loin, et eux étaient coincés.

Mukuro ne pouvait pas utiliser ses illusions et il était actuellement inconscient, en train de se faire engloutir par la brume condensée qui les entouraient. Ils allaient finir avaler par une sorte de mouise violacée, et peut-être mourir… Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait prévu de commencer l'année.

Son cœur continuait à battre la chamade, et ça devenait de plus en plus douloureux.

Bientôt, ses bras le lâchèrent aussi, et c'est uniquement par chance qu'il réussit à tomber sans se faire trop mal, non pas qu'il aurait été capable de sentir quoi que ce soit vu l'état où il était. Il ferma les yeux à l'instant où son corps entra en contact avec le sol, incapable de tenir plus.

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

_Pas comme ça…_

Fut les dernières pensées qui parcoururent son esprit alors qu'il perdait progressivement conscience, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le noir complet et qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire devant l'inévitable.

* * *

Quelques secondes après la chute des deux adolescents, tout mouvement cessa sur la partie du terrain où ils se trouvaient, la brume ne bougeant plus.

Verde soupira : « C'est fini. Plus que deux équipes en course. » Fit-il en fermant les yeux.

Les autres professeurs étaient tous prêts à acquiescer, si ce n'était Giotto, dont le regard était toujours sur le terrain, ses yeux brillant avec intérêt.

« Giotto ? » L'appela Helena.

En effet, l'homme regardait intensément là où se trouvait Tsuna, ses sourcils froncés, semblant intrigué par quelque chose.

« Giotto, que se passe-t-il ? » Fit un autre professeur en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, qui leva simplement la main, comme pour lui intimer le silence.

« Il se passe quelque chose. » Dit-il ensuite en pointant la piste.

Les regards de tous se posèrent alors sur ce que leur montrait le Directeur après que l'une des étudiantes ne s'exclame, elle-même pointant le terrain, et les spectateurs ne purent qu'écarquiller les yeux.

En effet, sur la piste, à la surface de la brume, finalement condensée à l'état presque solide, des bulles apparurent, comme si elle bouillonnait.

Giotto se redressa légèrement, observant avec plus d'intérêt qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant.

_Je ne veux pas mourir… Pas ici… Pas comme ça…_

Fut ce qu'il perçu avant que les bulles qui grossissaient de secondes en secondes, de la fumée s'en échappant lorsqu'elles explosaient, s'intensifiant et entourant les corps des deux adolescents n'explosent. Cette explosion surpris tout le monde, faisant voler la brume, la faisant s'évaporer et couvrant la partie du terrain par de la fumée, révélant, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, une silhouette.

Celle de Tsuna.

Cependant, et tous pouvait le sentir, l'aura qu'il dégageait à cet instant était imposante, fulgurante, mais à la fois sereine et rassurante, drastiquement différente de celle précédente, craintive, pleine d'insécurité.

Et le Directeur n'en était pas certain mais il lui semblait que ses yeux aussi avaient changé d'expression et de couleur…

Mais la surprise ne fut que de courte durée, la posture du sans-pouvoir vacillant légèrement avant qu'il ne tombe à genou.

Bientôt, après quelques minutes, Tsuna ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il était à genou au milieu du terrain, Mukuro allongé et inconscient près de lui. La brume avait disparu, autour d'eux, de la fumée, mais rien de plus.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, mais il se sentait soudainement mieux, sa respiration était revenue à la normale, tout comme les battements de son cœur, les douleurs dans sa poitrine ayant disparu.

Se rappelant ensuite de là où il était et de ce qu'il était supposé faire, il se leva, se précipitant vers son équipier. S'arrêtant devant le jeune homme, il tenta de le secouer, mais n'obtenant aucun résultat, il ferma les yeux, fit une petite prière, et gifla deux fois le Troisième année, qui grimaça et ouvrit les yeux, se redressant.

« Que…Qu'est-ce que.. ? » Le jeune homme ne finit pas sa phrase, se redressant uniquement pour regarder autour de lui. « Comment… » Fit-il, sa voix lui semblant trop faible, avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge et ne fronce les sourcils « Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour sa défense, Mukuro se releva, époussetant ses vêtements avant de se remettre en marche, se retournant vers le plus jeune lorsque celui-ci ne sembla pas le suivre.

« Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? »

Notre héros ne fit que cligner des yeux, confus, avant de réaliser et de se lever.

« Et ne traîne pas. Nous avons bien assez de retard comme ça. »

Résistant à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, le jeune garçon ne répondit cependant pas, marmonnant un léger « de rien quand même… » avant d'accélérer pour ne pas perdre de vue l'illusionniste.

Dans les gradins, Giotto, ainsi que les professeurs suivaient avec une attention renouvelée le déroulement de cette épreuve, spécialement en ce qui concernait un certain supposé sans-pouvoir.

* * *

Il ne leur restait plus qu'une haie basique, assez haute et les empêchant de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Ce ne fut pas difficile pour eux de la franchir, Mukuro ne voulant pas perdre de temps et leur frayant un passage au travers, se rassurant lui-même quand sa la possibilité retrouvée de créer des illusions.

Une fois passés, les deux garçons, après une petite course sans aucun encombre, se retrouvèrent face à leurs adversaires. Mes derniers ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à ceux, du moins pour le moment, leur attention plutôt tournée vers un problème qui allait s'annoncer commun à eux tous.

Ils se trouvaient face à un mur.

Un gigantesque et épais mur. Si haut, qu'il était impossible d'évaluer sa hauteur, et bloquait même le passage à Gamma qui avait été contraint de descendre. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter le terrain, sous peine d'être disqualifiée, et de ce fait, n'avait pas le droit de contourner le mur pour en finir.

Le regard de notre héros se posa sur ses adversaires, et précisément sur l'étudiant capable de traverser la matière. Il avait la main posée sur le mur, semblant contrarié, ses sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

« Je n'y arrive toujours pas. » Fit-il par la suite à l'attention de Gamma.

Il semblait qu'il lui était impossible de traverser le mur.

M.M sortie alors sa clarinette, commençant à en jouer, forçant les autres participants à se boucher les oreilles alors qu'elle usait de son pouvoir pour manipuler les vibrations de l'air et essayer de briser le mur, mais rien. Même pas une fissure. Frustrée, elle se rendit finalement compte, se tournant, de la présence Mukuro, se précipitant vers ce dernier et écartant brutalement et grossièrement Tsuna sur son passage. Gamma tenta à son tour de faire quelque chose, mais rien ne se passa, comme avec les autres étudiants.

Notre héros, visiblement non affecté par le traitement de M.M, décida de s'approcher du mur, sous le regard intéressé de son équipier qui l'observa, ignorant les plaintes de sa 'subordonnée'. Il observa a manière dont le jeune garçon posa sa main dessus, semblant trouver quelque chose et laissant ses doigts glisser sur la surface en suivant une ligne précise avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

* * *

« Il l'a trouvé. »

La voix de l'un des professeurs s'éleva pour dire cette phrase, souriant avec contentement.

« Mais va-t-il tomber dans le piège ? » Fit cependant Giotto en croisant les bras.

« Même _toi,_ tu tomberais dans le piège. » Répliqua avec arrogance l'autre homme.

« Je me sentirais presque offensé. » Continua le blond en riant avant que ses yeux ne reprennent une expression sérieuse « Mais plus sérieusement, crois-tu que ce soit judicieux ? Cela pourrait être dangereux pour eux. Ce ne sont que des débutants.»

« N'es-tu pas toi-même celui qui nous a dit qu'ils devrait avoir à affronter des situations pires dans l'avenir. Et puis j'ai conçu cette partie de l'épreuve moi-même, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » Dit à son tour son comparse, cette réponse ne rassurant que très peu le Directeur.

« C'est justement à cause ça que je m'inquiète. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, son regard se posant sur le terrain.

* * *

Tsuna ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait avec son corps, encore moins ses sens.

Quelque chose lui avait fait décider de s'approcher du mur, et après quelques secondes d'observation, il remarqua une ligne, partant d'un point précis sur la surface de ce dernier, visible à l'œil nu, mais demandant une certaine attention pour la localiser. Mis à part cette ligne discrète, la surface entière du mur était lisse, sans aucune imperfection, et c'est pour cela qu'il décida de la suivre, posant ses doigts dessus et la traçant.

Il entrevit alors un second point, ressemblant à un bouton, là où s'arrêtait la ligne et où s'apprêtait à y poser le doigt, quand son corps se stoppa de lui-même. Et plus il essayait de bouger pour toucher le point, plus son corps émettait de la résistance. Il était effrayé par ce qui se passait, mais pour l'instant, paniquer ne servirait à rien mis à part lui causer plus de problème. Comprenant donc que cela ne servirait à rien à rien de batailler contre son propre corps, il finit par rétracter sa main, soulagé de soir qu'il avait de nouveau plein contrôle.

Mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation. Ils étaient toujours coincés et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec ce mur, ce point, et cette situation en elle-même.

Pourquoi les bloquer en un même endroit ?

« Que fais-tu ? » Fit soudainement la voix de Mukuro à sa droite, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna légèrement pour voir le plus vieux penché près de lui, observant le mur. M.M les fusillait du regard, enfin, le fusillait _lui_ du regard, tandis que Gamma et son équipier les regardaient avec un certain intérêt.

Reprenant donc son calme, notre héros entreprit de montrer le point étrange qui se trouvait sur le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda le plus vieux, passant lui aussi ses doigts sur la ligne.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est bizarre. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Tsuna cligna des yeux, surpris. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à cette étrange familiarité qui s'était installé depuis les épreuves, et ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la manière dont elle s'était installé. D'ordinaire l'illusionniste ne se serait même pas abaissé à lui adressé la parole, moins encore lui demander son avis. Il imaginait le jeune homme comme quelqu'un de trop fier pour écouter qui que ce soit qui lui disait qu'il avait tort, et même si cela s'était avoué vrai quelques instant auparavant, il s'était avoué être quelqu'un de très raisonnable et de compréhensif, suivant les directives lorsque cela s'annonçait nécessaire et _lui était utile_.

« Mise à part cette ligne et ces deux points, il n'y a rien d'inscrit sur ce mur. Ça pourrait être une simple coïncidence, mais je doute que ce soit le cas. » Expliqua le sans-pouvoir en suivant le mouvement des doigts de son comparse.

« Serait-ce une sorte d'ouverture ? Un moyen pour ouvrir une porte secrète peut-être… »

« Je l'ignore mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions y-» Et Tsuna ne pu que hoqueter d'horreur lorsque la main de l'illusionniste arriva finalement sur le point qui avait posé tant de problème à l'adolescent et y appliqua une légère pression.

« …toucher.. »

Le cœur de Tsuna sembla aussitôt s'arrêter.

_Uh oh._

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et ce qu'l pouvait détester ce genre de pressentiment ces derniers temps…

Mais plutôt que de se lamenter là-dessus, car il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps, le jeune garçon se releva, reculant progressivement alors que son regard escaladait le mur, allant vers le haut jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une fissure, ou plutôt une sorte de pliure, se faisant sur la surface lisse de ce dernier. L'adolescent écarquilla alors les yeux d'horreur, réalisant ce qui allait se passer.

« On doit partir ! » Fit-il, alarmé, les yeux toujours rivés vers le haut.

« Pardon ? »

« On ne peut pas rester là ! » Continua-t-il, pointant le haut du mur avant d'attraper une fois de plus le bras de son équipier et de se mettre à courir en arrière. Les autres participants ne bougèrent d'abord pas, entendant une sorte de craquement, puis un bruit sourd et levant ensuite les yeux, en direction de ce bruit, uniquement pour eux aussi écarquiller les yeux d'horreur devant la menace imminente.

Le mur était en train de se plier en deux, et la partie supérieure se penchait dangereusement dans leur direction, prête à leur tomber dessus.

Et faisant donc ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait à leur place, ils se mirent à courir, suivant le pas de Tsuna et Mukuro.

Malheureusement, au bout d'une courte course à reculons, ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils étaient piégés, la haie, qui se trouvait auparavant là ayant été remplacée par un mur, similaire à celui qui s'était dressé devant eux, et qui maintenant menaçait de les écraser. La partie inférieure du mur continuait à se précipiter dangereusement sur eux, ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant l'impact. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'en sortir si ce n'était de quitter le terrain par les deux côtés, mais cela signifierait être disqualifié et perdre. Mais s'ils ne faisaient rien, ils allaient mourir, et Tsuna n'avait pas échappé à une situation où sa vie était en danger pour foncer tête baissé dans une autre.

Mais même si sa raison lui disait de quitter le terrain immédiatement, il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec Mukuro prêt à lui faire regretter le moindre pas hors de la piste une fois la course terminée. Et à peine eut-il le temps de voir le garçon capable de traverser la matière quitter le terrain, criant quelque chose comme quoi _il se fichait de cette course, il ne voulait pas mourir_, que des deux côtés, des murs se dressèrent, les prenant tous au piège et bannissant toute idée de fuite, et aussi, tout risque de disqualification.

Notre héros sentit alors une main saisir son bras et le tirer. Il se rendit compte ensuite qu'il s'agissait de Mukuro, le jeune homme ayant les yeux rivé vers le haut, vers la mort imminente qui les attendait.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester près de moi. » Lui dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Ne pu s'empêcher de demander son comparse.

« Te montrer à quel point je suis supérieur à tout ces pseudo-héros. » Et ce fut le seul avertissement que le sans-pouvoir reçu avant que l'œil droit de son équipier ne s'illumine d'une lueur rouge, et que le mur ne finisse par leur tomber dessus dans un grand fracas, propageant de la poussière et de la fumée dans tout le gymnase, aveuglant les spectateurs.

* * *

La fierté.

Une notion que l'on sous estime souvent, mais qui est certainement la caractéristique humaine la plus dangereuse qui soit. La fierté peut s'avouer destructrice et faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire chez un individu.

La fierté est source de conflit, elle peut engendrer mensonge, amener la violence, briser des liens et faire couler le sang. Elle peut nous faire perdre la tête à un tel point que nous ne voyons que ce qu'elle ne veut nous faire voir, faisant taire notre raison et étouffant les appels de notre cœur.

Mais la fierté peut aussi faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Elle peut être source de changement, d'amélioration, d'acte de bravoure, même s'ils ne sont dicté que par l'amour propre et la volonté de se sentir supérieur. La fierté peut faire changer le cœur d'un homme pour le rendre meilleur.

Les résultats dépendent principalement du degré de fierté que contient une personne, et ils peuvent, selon leur intensité, devenir extrêmement destructeurs. Plus la fierté est grande, plus les conséquences sont importantes et graves.

Et si l'on disait que l'être humain était une créature pleine de fierté, on oubliait souvent que l'être surhumain était la fierté personnifiée.

* * *

**Voilà! J'ai l'impression (encore) d'avoir bâclé certains passages J'ai écris ce chapitre vers deux heures du matin et je n'ai pas bien relu le lendemain, donc j'imagine qu'il y aura des fautes (je suis désolée... honte à moi) mais j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop déçu. J'essayerais de me rattraper la prochaine fois!  
**

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques et à me poser des questions, critiques (et je les mérites, ces critiques U_U)  
**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin et à la prochaine j'espère :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour(?)**

**Pairing:**** aucun  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Encore une fois, merci à vous tous pour votre gentillesse, que ce soit pour les reviews, les alerts et autres. Vous êtes des amours! Ce chapitre arrive un peu plus tout parce que vous m'avez donné la motivation et l'inspiration pour écrire et le poster! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire d'autres, donc, mes sincères remerciements une fois de plus et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le contrôle.

C'est quelque chose que nous essayons toujours d'avoir, et que faisons tout pour ne pas perdre. Le contrôle sur sa vie, sur les choses qui l'entourent, sur les personnes et les situations.

Le commun de l'Homme, c'est d'être certain de ce qu'il fait, ou de faire semblant dans les cas où ce n'est pas le cas. Même lorsqu'on avance sur des terrains inconnus, on fait comme si on savait ce qu'on faisait, comme si on était prêt à affronter tout ce qui pourrait arriver, comme si les choses se passerait bien parce qu'on a confiance et qu'on a peur de rien.

Le contrôle, c'est tellement stimulant et ça nous rassure, ça nous donne l'impression d'être protégé de tout ce qui pourrait nous détacher de cette sécurité qu'on s'est forgé grâce à cette illusion de maîtrise de tout.

Mais le contrôle peut aussi nous aveugler, nous empêchant, et ce, en dépit de tout pouvoir et capacité surhumaine, de voir ce que nous sommes vraiment.

A savoir humain.

* * *

Il n'y avait ni lumière ni bruit.

L'air était lourd, le sol poussiéreux et plein de débris, résultants sûrement de la chute du mur qui avait dû perdre quelques morceaux dans l'impact.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, si ce n'était le bruit discret d'une respiration.

C'était proche, mais impossible de voir à qui cela appartenait. Ça pouvait très bien être Mukuro comme ça pouvait être Tsuna, Gamma ou M.M. Il était difficile de savoir où ils étaient, mais ce bruit laissait au moins un espoir, celui qu'ils étaient encore vivants. Peut-être blessés, mais vivants.

….

….

La voix de M.M sonna faiblement, quelque part dans l'obscurité.

La jeune fille, préalablement inconsciente pour quelques minutes, se redressa, ouvrant les yeux pour ne rencontrer que les ténèbres. Toussant et désorientée, elle tenta de se lever, grimaçant en sentant une douleur dans sa jambe et se rendant compte qu'il lui était impossible de la bouger. Touchant ensuite le membre endolori, elle constata, désespérée, que ce dernier était coincé sous une pile de gravas. Elle tenta une à deux fois de le dégager manuellement, sans succès.

Encore désarmée par les évènements, la jeune fille ne pouvait réfléchir rationnellement à la situation. Il lui était impossible de bouger, et elle ne voyait absolument rien. Elle était terrifiée.

« …Il y a quelqu'un.. ? » Se fit soudainement entendre la voix d'une personne, c'était faible, mais assez proche pour lui faire espérer que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

L'étudiante ouvrit alors la bouche pour répondre à l'appel, espérant qu'il s'agissait de Mukuro.

« M-Mukuro-sama ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'ailleurs pleine d'espoir.

Des bruits de pas, hésitants, prudents, commencèrent alors à se faire entendre, se dirigeant visiblement vers elle. C'était comme si la personne se déplaçait à tâtons vers elle, puis une main lui toucha le bras, puis l'épaule.

« Mukuro-sama ! » Fit M.M en se jetant sur cette main, l'attrapant et la serrant, sa voix heureuse et rassurée.

Pour un court instant malheureusement.

« Navré de te décevoir. » Sonna la voix, plus distincte cette fois, teintée d'arrogance et d'une nonchalance mal placée dans le contexte, en plus du rire qu'il lâcha ensuite.

Gamma.

Surprise mais dès l'instant désenchantée, la jeune fille lâcha la main comme si elle était empoisonnée, grognant contre le jeune homme et essayant de s'assoir mais regrettant immédiatement ce geste en se rappelant la position douloureuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Où sont les deux autres ? » Demanda alors Gamma, le bruit qu'il faisait faisant comprendre qu'il était en train de changer de position. Peut-être était-il en train de s'assoir.

M.M hésita à répondre, pas très chaude à l'idée de devoir communiquer avec une personne qui était un 'ennemi' dans la situation actuelle, mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se retrouver toute seule s'il décidait de partir. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, mais sa fierté lui imposait le silence quant à sa situation. Elle ne lui demanderait pas de l'aide. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, elle contrôlait la situation.

Mais sa jambe lui faisait tellement mal.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. » Finit-elle malgré tout par répondre, sa voix laissant entendre son inconfort. « Je me suis réveillée ici, et on ne peut rien voir…. »

« Pour peu qu'on le sache, ils pourraient très bien être inconscients à quelques mètres de nous. » Commenta le Quatrième année.

« Pas Mukuro-sama ! Il-» La jeune fille se mit à tousser, l'air devenant plus lourd et les particules de poussière qui y étaient présentes devenant de plus en plus épaisses « … Mukuro-sama… aura sûrement trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de ce sans-pouvoir et de s'en sortir. » Poursuivit-elle pleine de conviction. «.. Il a dû s'en sortir… »

Gamma ne répondit pas, ne bougeant pas, sa respiration devenant plus bruyante et plus lourde, nerveuse. En effet, inconnu à son interlocutrice du moment, il était lui aussi blessé, tenant son bras visiblement cassé et le faisant autant souffrir que la jambe de cette dernière.

Ils étaient tout les deux handicapés, la situation leur glissant entre les doigts. Mais ils tentaient tout deux de sauver les apparences, profitant de l'obscurité pour masquer leur faiblesse, pour se cacher non seulement l'un à l'autre, mais aussi à eux-mêmes, que les choses n'étaient plus sous leur contrôle. Ils se voilaient la face, s'aveuglant au sujet de cette douleur physique qui ne leur était pas familière, et se dissimulant dans les ténèbres pour ne pas se rappeler qu'eux aussi, dans ces moments-là, étaient mortels et fragiles…

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux.

Pour ne rien voir.

Il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Rien mis à part l'obscurité, et le bruit de quelqu'un qui respirait. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de hurler et paniquer devant la situation était la certitude que la personne qui respirait à ses côtés était Mukuro.

Mais en dépit de tout le soulagement qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour ressentir d'avoir l'illusionniste si près, il devait avouer qu'il était déçu.

« C'était ça, ta solution ? » Ne put-il d'ailleurs s'empêcher de dire, sa voix montrant clairement son émotion.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Répondit Mukuro, se tournant vers le plus jeune, ou plutôt ayant l'intention de le faire, mais les ténèbres l'empêchant de voir clairement où était ce dernier.

« Je veux dire… Je ne comprends pas trop le but de ce que tu as fait. » Continua le sans-pouvoir, un frisson lui parcourant le dos, frisson qu'il mit sur le compte de la frayeur que lui avait causé l'action de son équipier plus tôt. « Je m'attendais à ce que tu nous fasses sortir d'ici sans encombre. Et là on est dans le noir. »

Mukuro ne répondit pas.

Pour être honnête, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu, de les faire sortir de là. Ils étaient supposés se retrouver de l'autre côté du mur, sain et sauf, mais quelque chose avait interféré avec son invocation d'illusion et ils se retrouvaient… dans le noir, à défaut de meilleure description. Ils n'étaient pas dehors, mais au moins ils étaient vivants. Un demi-succès. Bien entendu, il n'allait pas avouer à Tsuna ce détail embarrassant, car Mukuro réussissait ce qu'il faisait à la perfection, ou pas du tout.

« Ne sois pas stupide. » Déclara-t-il alors, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois cette phrase dite, notre héros ne fit que soupirer. Mais un léger bruit, comme le mouvement de quelque chose qui rampait, se fit entendre. De nouveau alarmé, son regard se mit à traverser les ténèbres, ne scrutant rien en particulier, essayant simplement de discerner quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« E-Est-ce que tu pourrais éclairer ? » Dit-il alors, se rapprochant de Mukuro par instinct.

L'illusionniste s'exécuta, essayant d'abord de créer la lumière dans toute la pièce, uniquement pour voir sa tentative échouée. Frustré, mais n'ayant aucune intention de faire remarquer cela au sans-pouvoir, et décidant d'essayer de créer une sphère de lumière, ce qu'il fit à la perfection, ladite sphère s'éleva et éclaira une portion de ce qu'ils avaient autour d'eux.

Ils constatèrent alors, du peu qu'il leur était possible de voir, qu'ils étaient toujours sur la piste, bel et bien prisonniers entre le mur qui s'était effondré sur eux et le sol, les côtés eux aussi bloqués par deux murs, ceux leur ayant barré le passage précédemment. Il y avait des gravas partout, et des particules de poussières. Enfin, partout, sauf autour d'eux. C'est là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans une barrière qui les avaient protéger des chutes de débris et empêchait l'air lourd de poussière de les atteindre.

Il semblait que les efforts de Mukuro n'aient pas été aussi vains que ça.

Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils étaient _coincés_.

Et que, Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer une seconde fois avec horreur, quelque chose se déplaçait dans l'obscurité, bien dissimulé dans les recoins où la lumière ne pouvait atteindre. Et même avec la barrière de Mukuro, il sentait le danger potentiel.

« Nous devrions chercher un moyen de sortir. » Fit l'illusionniste, lui aussi ayant visiblement remarqué la présence étrangère qui rodait dans les ténèbres, commençant à marcher. Hochant simplement la tête, le plus jeune le suivit.

« Où sont Gamma et M.M ? » Ne put-il cependant s'empêcher de demander, quelque peu inquiet pour leurs adversaires.

« Je l'ignore et peu m'en importe. Nous n'avons pas le temps de penser à eux pour le moment. Et si tu me ralenti en essayant d'aller à leur recherche, je n'hésiterais pas à te laisser. » Répondit son aîné en faisant apparaitre son trident, mais contrairement à ce que pensait notre héros, ce n'était en rien pour le menacer lui. Le Troisième année s'arrêta subitement, essayant d'augmenter l'intensité de la sphère de lumière, ce qui fonctionna faiblement, rajoutant quelques mètres à leur champs de vision. Et devant eux, un chemin, comme un long et profond tunnel, se présenta. Ils se retournèrent ensuite, se retrouvant face à un mur.

« Qu'est-ce que…» Murmura Tsuna pour lui-même.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de traîner, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. Il faut trouver la sortie et vite. » Fit pour sa part Mukuro qui commença alors à avancer, entrant dans le tunnel, suivit de près par le sans-pouvoir.

« Est-ce que c'est normal ? Je veux dire, cela fait partie de l'épreuve ? »

« Comme je le pensais, tu n'as jamais eu affaire à ce genre de chose. » Dit son comparse sans répondre à sa question.

« -CComment ça ? »

« Etant un sans-pouvoir tu n'as jamais eu à te confronter à ce genre de situation. Il s'agit d'une dimension utilisée lors des entraînements durant les cours de Maîtrise Psychique en Deuxième année. Cours qui ne te seront pas dispensés, tu t'en douteras. »

Bien que la fin de la phrase soit ponctuée d'une légère teinte de moquerie, le ton du plus vieux cachait un certain malaise.

Tsuna fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Il était vrai que, excusé grâce à l'intervention du Directeur, de nombreux cours ne lui seraient pas dispensés cette année, car jugé trop dangereux pour lui. Et le cours de Maîtrise Psychique était l'un de ceux-là.

Ces cours étaient dispensés par Deamon Spade, Responsable de la Section Superméchant et professeur de Maîtrise Psychique ainsi que des cours appliqués à l'art des illusions, et rumeurs disaient qu'il était dur et cruel, n'hésitant pas à utiliser des illusions de niveau très élevés sur ses élèves. Et si sa pédagogie était réputée pour faire ressortir le meilleur du potentiel de ses étudiants, l'on disait aussi que beaucoup d'entre eux, les moins talentueux, avaient dû abandonner la matière, victime de traumatismes en tout genre.

« Tu veux dire que tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion ? » Demanda alors le sans-pouvoir.

« C'est bien plus qu'une _simple_ illusion. Cette dimension est l'œuvre du professeur Spade, ce qui signifie que nous pourrions avoir à faire face à de nombreux pièges. Nous devons sortir d'ici. » Répondit Mukuro en serrant son trident, car une fois sa phrase terminée, les même bruits, comme ceux de quelque chose rampant dans le noir, se firent entendre, semblant se rapprocher. « Ma barrière devrait nous protéger de ces choses… Quoi qu'elles soient. »

_C-Comment ça 'devrait' ? _S'affola mentalement le plus jeune avant de se retourner quand le bruit se fit entendre derrière lui et qu'il se retourna, poussant soudainement un cri étranglé en se reculant vers son équipier, poussant ce dernier dans la manœuvre. Le jeune homme, heureusement, eut le temps de se rattraper, se retournant pour réprimander le sans-pouvoir, mais sa voix restant bloquée dans sa gorge alors que son regard prit la même direction que celui de son cadet.

* * *

« Je suis légèrement déçu. Je pensais que Mukuro serait plus malin. Il aurait dû sentir l'illusion avant même que le piège ne s'active.»

Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Deamon Spade, assis près de Giotto.

« Tu devrais être indulgent, car aussi doué soit-il, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Ses réflexes et son acuité ont dû être affectés par la surprise et la panique. » Intervint le blond en gardant les yeux sur l'épreuve. Des écrans avaient apparus devant les spectateurs et les professeurs, leur permettant de suivre le déroulement de l'épreuve et de voir les moindres mouvements des participants. « Je trouve cela impressionnant qu'il ait réussi à créer une barrière dans un tel environnement.»

« Tu es trop gentil avec ces enfants. » Rit son interlocuteur. « Comment espères-tu les rendre fort en les maternant de la sorte ? »

« La force n'est pas la seule chose qui importe. » Continua le Directeur.

« Je sais, je sais… » Fit ensuite son collègue d'un ton désintéressé, comme s'il avait entendu cela de nombreuses fois auparavant. « Mais je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surpris. Je n'imaginais pas que ton petit caprice devienne aussi divertissant. »

Giotto grimaça face à la définition de Sawada Tsunayoshi sous le terme de _« petit caprice »_.

Il était vrai qu'il avait été celui qui avait consenti à l'inscription du jeune garçon dans l'Académie, son père étant une proche connaissance. Il avait entendu parler de leur difficulté à trouver un établissement à leur enfant, mais ce n'était pas pure gaieté de cœur qu'il accepta l'adolescent. Lorsque le dossier du garçon lui était parvenu, il avait immédiatement senti quelque chose de particulier chez lui, et son intuition ne se trompait jamais. Mais après un an passé à l'Académie Vongola et aucun signe particulier ne se faisant voir, le blond avait pensé que pour la première fois de sa vie, son intuition lui avait fait défaut, et il avait fait l'erreur d'initier un simple humain à leur monde.

Tsunayoshi s'était toujours avoué calme, discret, sans grand intérêt si ce n'était ses capacités académiques qui n'étaient pas aussi pathétiques que ce que lui avaient décrit la lettre de ses parents. Mais du peu que ses observations lui avait permis d'analyser, le Directeur devait avouer que le jeune garçon était faible. _Affreusement_ faible. Et après une année à le voir trimer et survivre du mieux qu'il pouvait dans leur univers, Giotto avait abandonné l'idée de voir ce simple sans-pouvoir devenir quelque chose de plus.

Mais après les prouesses dont il avait fait preuve lors de ces deux épreuves, il devait avouer que ses espoirs se voyaient ravivés.

Et après que ses collègues ne l'aient charrié sur son intuition se trompant dû à sa prise d'âge, il pourrait enfin leur rire au nez sur comment _ahah, ils s'étaient trompés._

Son intuition ne se trompait _jamais._

Et il ne se faisait pas si vieux que ça.

* * *

_C'est pas vrai…._

Tsuna posa sa main sur sa poitrine, essayant de calmer son cœur affolé après la course qu'il venait de faire.

Après être tombé face à face avec ce qui pouvait être simplement défini comme un _cauchemar_ sur pattes, Mukuro et Tsuna s'étaient mis à fuir. Enfin Tsuna avait commencé, hurlant à plein poumon avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, son instinct de trouillard reprenant le dessus et Mukuro ayant fait exactement la même chose, minus le hurlement.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient ainsi séparés, ou plutôt Tsuna s'était éloigné, fuyant dans un sens différent de son équipier, alors qu'ils arrivaient à un tournant, se détachant ainsi de la barrière – il ne savait même pas qu'il lui était possible de sortir – et se retrouvant perdu au milieu d'une dimension créée par une illusion. Avec cette… _chose_… toujours dans les parages, et, connaissant sa chance, rodant pas bien loin de lui.

Il eut d'ailleurs le réflexe de regarder derrière lui pour vérifier, soupirant en voyant que la voie était libre pour le moment.

Il décida ensuite qu'il était plus judicieux de continuer d'avancer dans le tunnel où il avait pénétré, décidant que ce serait toujours mieux que de rebrousser chemin et de rencontrer d'autres pièges ou menaces en tout genre. Il n'avait rien de courageux, ni de puissant comme Mukuro, M.M ou Gamma, ces trois-là réussiraient certainement à se débrouiller, même avec lui hors jeu. Peut-être même qu'ils s'en sortiraient mieux sans lui, surtout Mukuro étant donné qu'il n'aurait plus un fardeau aussi faible à se trimballer.

Notre héros se mit à soupirer en constatant le peu d'estime qu'il avait de lui. Mais en un sens, il se disait qu'il avait raison, Mukuro s'en sortirait sûrement mieux sans lui dans ses pattes.

Et c'est en marmonnant ces sombres pensées qu'il continua son chemin, marchant et sentant un soudain soulagement le gagner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était rassuré, comme si plus il marchait, plus il se rapprochait d'un endroit où il serait en sécurité.

Avec un peu de chance, ce tunnel le mènerait à la sortie.

Il se mit de nouveau à rire.

Comme si ce genre de chose pouvait lui arriver.

Tsuna n'avait jamais eu de la chance. Le simple fait qu'il se retrouve dans une mouise pareille le prouvait.

Ça ne serait donc pas maintenant que-

…

…

Mais pour une fois, il semblait que la chance lui sourit.

_Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai…._

Fut ce qu'il pensa d'ailleurs en écarquillant les yeux, arrivant finalement au bout du chemin.

En effet, devant lui, une sortie, de la lumière, et le bruit du chahut des étudiants dans les gradins. Il pouvait les entendre s'affoler et s'ébahir de quelque chose sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Ça pouvait très bien être un piège. Mais son être tout entier lui disait autrement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se mit à courir, franchissant la lumière et se retrouvant dehors, de l'autre côté de la piste. Il se retourna ensuite, remarquant un mur, et aucune entrée. Comment avait-il fait dans ce cas ?

Intrigué, il s'approcha et tendit le bras pour toucher la surface du mur, uniquement pour voir sa main s'enfoncer comme dans de l'eau. Il la ressortit aussitôt, clignant des yeux, surpris et un peu flippé, avant de réessayer, faisant entrer sa main dans le mur, celle-ci y glissant sans difficulté et en ressortant aussi facilement. Le sans-pouvoir se mit alors à sourire.

La chance lui souriait enfin ! Il s'en était sortit vivant !

Puis il se retourna vers la piste, son sourire s'agrandissant en constatant que comble de la chance, la ligne d'arrivée n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, ne demandant qu'à être traversée. Il n'avait qu'à faire quelques pas et son équipe gagnerait la course, Mukuro serait satisfait, et il n'aurait plus rien à craindre de l'illusionniste. Du moins pas avant un certain moment….

Mais les bonnes choses avaient toujours une fin, et si le destin s'était avoué généreux avec notre héros, il décida qu'il ne le serait pas longtemps. Ainsi, fidèle à son rôle, la fortune se s'affaira une fois de plus à faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, à savoir faire de sa vie un dilemme.

En effet, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer vers la ligne d'arrivée, prêt à gagner cette course, son pied touchant le sol, un cri se fit entendre. Il leva les yeux, alarmé, uniquement pour voir les écrans qui permettaient aux élèves de suivre le déroulement de l'épreuve.

Il y avait trois écrans, l'un focalisé sur M.M et Gamma, l'autre sur Mukuro, et le dernier sur Tsuna, qui était à l'extérieur. Et si notre héros s'en sortait plutôt bien, les choses ne brillaient pas autant pour les trois autres participants. En effet, la chose qu'avaient rencontré Mukuro et Tsuna avait visiblement choisi de suivre le plus vieux des deux, le jeune homme se retrouvant à fuir la bête et se dirigeant progressivement vers leurs deux adversaires. Ces derniers eux aussi en difficultés, d'autres créatures s'en prenant à eux, et le cri préalablement entendu appartenant à M.M qui avait, d'après ce que pouvait voir Tsuna, une jambe coincée sous un tas de pierre.

Le jeune garçon pouvait voir la jeune fille crier, tenter d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de cette manière, sa clarinette n'étant nulle part en vue, et Gamma, envoyant des décharges dans le vide, essayant d'atteindre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais n'y parvenant pas. Le jeune homme se tenait aussi le bras, vraisemblablement blessé et donc diminué dans ses capacités.

De son côté, Mukuro essayait de repousser la chose qui le poursuivait, mais incapable d'utiliser des illusions d'un niveau élevé, cela à cause de la dimension où il se trouvait ou plus à l'état de panique dans lequel il était, mais se retrouvant à être lui-même repoussé, forcé de reculer de plus en plus et à se rapprocher d'un autre danger.

Les trois adolescents étaient piégés, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'ils étaient terrifiés. N'importe qui le serait à leur place. Et si Mukuro ne laissait rien transparaitre par son expression, ses yeux témoignaient du désarroi qu'il ressentait.

Dans les gradins, Giotto se retourna vers le Deamon.

« Deamon, ne penses-tu pas qu'il te faudrait faire quelque chose ? » Dit-il, inquiet. « Il va y avoir des morts. »

« Pourquoi suis-je le seul à me faire réprimander lorsqu'il y a des morts ? » Répondit le concerné, sans une once d'inquiétude devant le danger de perdre l'un de ses élèves les plus talentueux et d'avoir des morts sur la conscience.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, ils pourraient réellement y rester ! » Protesta le blond.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Les risques sont similaires à ceux de la première épreuve. Ils pourraient finir au département d'urgence pour plusieurs jours, rien de plus. » Continua l'autre homme d'un geste désintéressé. « Et je te prierais de ne pas interférer. Il s'agit de _ton _choix après tout, je n'ai fais qu'exécuter tes ordre s mon cher Primo. Tu voulais une illusion, je t'en ai donné une. Reste à voir qui sera digne de rester dans un établissement. »

Le ton de finalité de l'homme montrait qu'il n'y avait plus lieu à la discussion. Deamon ne se fichait sûrement pas qu'il y ait des morts, mais plus important pour lui était de voir quels élèves étaient dignes de rester à l'Académie, c'était la raison pour laquelle il était si dur lors de ses cours. Il ne voulait que les meilleurs et ne formait que les meilleurs. Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas et n'étaient pas digne de son temps.

Mukuro étant un de ses élèves favoris, c'était un moyen de tester ses capacités. Mais cela mettait aussi en danger les deux autres étudiants. Mais même en sachant cela, le professeur n'allait rien faire pour libérer les adolescents de cette illusion. Giotto ne pouvait intervenir. Ce _monde_ n'était pas le sien, seul Deamon en avait le contrôle et il n'avait aucune intention de faire qui que ce soit..

Les deux hommes allaient avoir une _longue_ discussion à la fin de toute cette histoire.

Sur la piste, Tsuna se retourna brièvement vers le mur, puis vers la ligne d'arrivée.

Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire et il gagnerait, et la partie s'arrêterait. L'illusion serait dissipée, et tout le monde serait sain et sauf. C'était ce qu'il se disait. Mais son corps faisait une fois de plus résistance. Son regard se posa une seconde fois sur les écrans.

_Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas._

Ce fut la pensée qui traversa l'esprit. Et pour autant qu'il voulait penser que ce n'était qu'un pensée traitre, il sentait, il savait que c'était vrai. Ces choses allaient les avoir, elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite. Les trois étudiants étaient trop affolés pour réfléchir rationnellement et faire les choses efficacement. Peut importait ce qu'il ferait…

…_Il va y avoir au moins un mort. _

Une autre pensée.

Et une autre. Puis une autre.

Le cœur de Tsuna s'affola alors, et cognant dans sa poitrine d'une telle force que c'en était douloureux.

_L'un deux va mourir…_

Et ce n'était pas normal.

C'était comme si ce n'était pas lui qui parlait. Comme si ces pensées appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre, mais en même temps étaient siennes. C'était sa voix qu'il entendait, mais ce n'étaient pas totalement _ses_ mots.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

…_Les laisser mourir…_

« Huh ? »

…_Je ne peux pas…_

…_Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir…_

Un second cri de M.M, une explosion causée par une décharge de Gamma dans une des parois, faisant s'écrouler encore une partie du mur qui se tenait au-dessus d'eux, et la vision de Mukuro qui perdait de plus en plus du terrain, finalement dans la même pièce que ses deux adversaires, mais la situation l'empêchant d'y payer attention, ce fut la seule chose qui fit prendre une décision au sans-pouvoir.

Tournant une fois de plus la tête vers le mur, seul moyen pour lui de revenir dans l'illusion, notre héros ferma donc les yeux.

_Si j'y retourne je vais mourir…_ Ah, ça s'était de lui. Des pensées que seul lui pouvait avoir. Du pur Dame-Tsuna. _Mais je ne peux pas les laisser…_

Puis ouvrant les yeux, le garçon commença à se retourner doucement, en direction du mur. Il allait y retourner. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait y retourner. Il allait mettre sa vie en danger pour des gens qui ne feraient même pas de même pour lui, pour des gens qui s'étaient moqués de lui pendant un an, qui l'avaient martyrisé et malmené… et il s'en fichait.

Il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose de pas net chez lui.

_Tout ira bien, tout ira bien, tout ira bien…_ Se répétait-il comme une formule pour se rassurer, portant sa main à sa poitrine, son cœur continuant à lui faire mal de plus en plus intensément. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, s'insultant mentalement avant de se précipiter, yeux fermés, vers le mur.

« Mais enfin que fait-il ?! » Fit l'un des professeurs en se levant en voyant l'adolescent disparaître à travers le mur. « I-Il y est retourné ? »

« Mais c'est de la folie ! Il va se faire tuer ! » Fit un autre professeur.

Et si le Directeur en avait conscient, il était malheureusement impuissant. Mais alors que les regards de tous étaient fixés sur les écrans, le sien se tenait à l'entrée du mur, là o avait disparu le sans-pouvoir. L'homme se leva lui aussi alors qu'il perçut quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'une aura. Une aura inconnue, puissante, brûlante. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, mais c'était l'une des aura les plus imposante qu'il lui était donné de ressentir. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses collègues, uniquement pour se rendre compte qu'eux aussi avaient les yeux rivés là où ses yeux étaient.

« Vous sentez… ? »

Ils hochèrent simplement la tête, Deamon semblant surpris, ce qui en soit était déjà rare.

Et l'une des choses les plus étrange était que l'aura de Tsuna, celle du sans-pouvoir, craintive, frêle, chétive, avait disparue. Et plus le temps passait, plus la nouvelle aura gagnait en intensité, s'imposant de plus en plus dans le gymnase, si bien que même les étudiants pouvaient la sentir. C'en devenait intimidant, les spectateurs devenant silencieux rien qu'en la sentant.

« Impossible… » Ce fut Deamon qui parla, ses yeux s'écarquillant, et avant que Giotto ou qui que ce soit ne puisse lui demander ce qui se passait…

Une explosion.

Le mur qui se trouvait au dessus des participants à la course explosa, se brisant, envoyant des débris un peu partout, de la fumée et des morceaux de choses inhumaines capables de donner des cauchemars à n'importe qui se propulsant dans tous les côtés avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée.

Quelques minutes passèrent ensuite et le silence tomba sur le gymnase entier lorsqu'une silhouette s'éleva dans les airs, des flammes émanant des jambes et des mains ainsi que du front de l'individu, puis, lorsque la fumée se dissipa un peu plus, il fut évident que les yeux de ce derniers étaient aussi différents, brillant d'une lueur orange brûlante, tel un brasier, et semblant percer tout ce qui tombait sur son passage.

Les trois étudiants préalablement captifs avaient les yeux fixés au ciel, observant avec stupéfaction la personne qui se trouvait dans les airs, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux.

Tsuna se trouvait au-dessus d'eux.

Personne n'osa bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit, ne se rendant pas compte du petit sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du jusqu'ici supposé sans-pouvoir.

La situation échappait à tout contrôle.

Et il adorait ça….

* * *

Le contrôle.

C'est quelque chose que nous essayons toujours d'avoir, et que faisons tout pour ne pas perdre. Le commun de l'Homme, c'est d'être certain de ce qu'il fait, ou de faire semblant dans les cas où ce n'est pas le cas. Même lorsqu'on avance sur des terrains inconnus, on fait comme si on savait ce qu'on faisait, comme si on était prêt à affronter tout ce qui pourrait arriver, comme si les choses se passerait bien parce qu'on a confiance.

Mais le contrôle peut aussi nous aveugler, nous empêchant de voir ce que nous somme vraiment, et ce, en dépit de tout pouvoir et capacité surhumaine.

A savoir humain.

Mais être humain au final c'est tellement ennuyeux.

Le quotidien, contrôlé, sous la maîtrise parfaite et constante c'est tellement moins captivant que le danger, le risque, l'inconnu sauvage et imprévisible.

Nous somme tous à la recherche de l'extraordinaire, de ce quelque chose qui nous fera vaciller, déstabilisant notre être tout entier. Nous courrons après la sensation de voir notre monde s'écrouler lorsque les choses ne se passent pas comme nous le voulons, après le sentiment d'être perdu, de ne plus avoir de repère, nous avons soif du frisson de l'inconnu, du serrement au cœur devant l'échec, de la terreur grisante d'une chute dans le vide. C'est comme si l'on retrouvait le vrai sens de son existence, ressentant son propre corps et goûtant réellement à la vie. Se sentant réellement _en vie_.

C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle l'Homme tient tant être maître de son environnement.

Parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux, lorsqu'on a enfin perdu le contrôle de ce qu'il y a autour de soi…

…Que de devenir maître de soi-même.

* * *

**Voilà! Dans le prochain chapitre, Tsuna qui nous fait une démo de ses pouvoirs et le dénouement final de la compétition inter-étudiant! **

**J'ai voulu faire avancer un peu plus l'histoire, mais j'espère que les évènements ne sont pas allés trop vite dans ce chapitre. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps pour notre Dame-Tsuna de briller pour de vrai donc voilà ^^'**

**Sinon, je voulais tous vous remercier encore une fois. J'apprécie réellement toutes les choses que vous dites et vos encouragements m'ont énormément aidé à écrire ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner des suggestions, à me poser des questions et à faire des critiques. Je suis ouverte à toutes vos idées! **

**Encore un grand merci et à la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour(?)**

**Pairing:**** aucun  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: MES EXCUSES! Je sais ça va faire deux semaines sans chapitre, je suis affreusement désolée! J'ai été très occupée, et même pas à cause des fêtes, mais un seul mot, que je maudis au plus haut point: PARTIELS! J'ai eu une semaine à réviser sans pouvoir écrire, et une semaine de partiels, cela m'empêchant de me mettre à l'écriture de ce chapitre! Mais je tenais encore une fois à remercier tout ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont donné leur avis et m'ont encouragé pour cette fic, jamais je ne serais arrivé là où je suis sans vous x3 Sur ce, encore pardon, et bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

S'adapter ou mourir.

C'est une formule applicable à la vie sur terre depuis son commencement jusqu'à nos jours. Au début, cela ne se rapportait qu'à un moyen pour les espèces de survivre face aux divers et imprévisibles changements de la vie et de l'environnement. Aujourd'hui, plus que pour la simple survie de l'espèce elle-même, cette formule s'applique à l'homme dans son individualité.

L'histoire est toujours la même, ce ne sont que des lieux différents, des personnes différents, et des moments différents, mais ça reste le même choix qui se pose à l'Homme : s'adapter, se fondre dans le décor, changer ce que l'on est à l'extérieur, et parfois à l'intérieur, pour 'rentrer dans le lot', se faire une place dans la horde, et au final, devenir socialement acceptable, obtenir l'approbation de ses congénères; ou se retrouver dans l'impossibilité de faire tout cela, et au final, _mourir._

Choix évident, n'est-il pas ?

* * *

Dire que Deamon Spade était intrigué était un énorme euphémisme.

Ayant été mis au courant du projet de Giotto concernant la compétition inter-étudiant, il lui avait été aussi demandé d'y participé en mettant en place une illusion pour la seconde épreuve. S'imaginant que cela ne serait aucunement distrayant, il décida de ne pas se fatiguer et d'utiliser l'une des illusions qu'il utilisait pour les entraînements dans ses cours. D'un niveau assez élevé, assez pour faire le spectacle sans que cela soit extravagant.

Il avait spécialement mis en place une dimension qui empêcherait quiconque de faire usage d'illusion, à moins que celui-ci possède une importante maîtrise et des capacités psychiques égalant ou se rapprochant des siennes. Cela allait aussi pour le fait de détruire l'illusion. Personne, sauf quelqu'un d'aussi quasiment doué que lui ne pourrait défaire ce qu'il avait fait. Un tel individu n'existait pas, bien entendu. Ou du moins pas encore. Les espoirs de Deamon se portaient d'ailleurs sur l'un de ses élèves participants à la course concernant cela.

Mais les évènements qui avaient encourus avaient prouvé que si, quelqu'un d'aussi puissant existait, ou du moins quelqu'un qui était assez puissant pour briser les différentes barrières psychiques et les niveaux d'illusion qu'il avait mis en place, résultant à la destruction de sa création. Même les plus doués de ses étudiants d'y étaient pas parvenus. Quelle fut donc sa surprise lorsqu'il constata que cette prouesse, autant mentale que physique, car il n'était pas donné à n'importe quel freluquet d'endommager une illusion matérialisée de cette envergure, n'était autre que l'œuvre de Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka le sans-pouvoir qu'il dédaignait tant pour sa faiblesse et son inutilité.

Mais plutôt que d'être contrarié de s'être trompé et de voir son œuvre détruite, l'homme était fasciné et extatique, fixant avec intérêt la forme en lévitation du prodige qui s'était dévoilé devant ses yeux.

* * *

Tsuna s'élevait dans le ciel, son regard, différent, plus intense et sérieux, balayant les alentours du gymnase, observant avec une étrange satisfaction les expressions ébahies, effrayées et stupéfaites des spectateurs.

C'était irréel, ça le semblait, et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas surpris, comme si le fait de léviter ainsi, d'avoir des flammes qui le propulsaient dans les airs, brillant sur ses jambes, bras et sur son front, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. Et plus étrange encore, il se sentait bien, comme jamais auparavant.

Il ne pouvait s'expliquer à lui-même ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'agissait de son corps, c'était lui, mais pourtant, en un sens ça ne l'était pas. Il sentait une énergie qui était sienne sans l'être. Il se sentait toujours comme étant Tsuna, mais en même temps, tout en étant le même, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé, comme s'il n'était pas en total contrôle de son corps et de ses mouvements. C'était complexe, peut-être même trop pour lui, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'en souciait pas. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était que les trois autres participants étaient sains et saufs.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était précipité dans l'illusion de Deamon Spade, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance, qu'une fois à l'intérieur, dans sa recherche de ses deux adversaires, M.M et Gamma, et de son équipier, Mukuro, il rencontrerait sûrement l'une des choses créées par le professeur et que c'en serait finit de lui. Mais il n'avait certainement pas prévu que, immédiatement après son entrée dans l'illusion, il tombe face à ladite chose, celle-ci lui bondissant sur au visage en un quart de seconde. Et à cet instant, il eut la certitude qu'il allait mourir. Pire même, au moment où la créature le toucha, il sentait qu'il _était en train de mourir_. Son corps était paralysé, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de respirait, il suffoquait et son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, s'accélérant de manière effrénée, anormale, douloureuse, avant de se mettre à ralentir lentement, progressivement. Quelques minutes et tout s'arrêterait pour lui.

Et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelque chose d'aussi cliché puisse lui arriver, mais à cet instant, il vit toute sa vie – ou du moins sa vie jusqu'à ce moment – défiler devant ses yeux. Et il se rendit compte avec défaite, qu'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de sa vie, qu'il n'avait fait que fuir, esquiver les choses, mêmes celles qui auraient pu apporter des changements bénéfiques dans sa vie. Et pour une fois qu'il se confrontait au destin, qu'il ne fuyait pas, qu'il faisait quelque chose dont il aurait sûrement été fier, et il allait mourir sans même avoir pu accomplir la mission qu'il s'était fixé.

Des regrets, c'était là tout ce qu'il allait emporter avec lui.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait faire, tant de chose qu'il voulait dire.

Tant de chose qui ne lui serait jamais accessible.

Mais alors qu'il s'engouffrait définitivement dans mes ténèbres, la dernière lueur de vie s'éteignant devant ses yeux, une voix. Sa voix. Se mit à protester, son corps reprenant des forces. Il sentait une chaleur étrange et rassurante dans sa poitrine, son cœur se remettant à battre d'une manière normale, la chaleur se propageant rapidement dans tout son être, s'intensifiant jusqu'à ses mains, ses jambes et son front, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression de prendre littéralement feu.

_Je ne peux pas mourir ici…_

_Je n'ai pas à mourir ici…_

Cette pensée, qu'il ne reconnut pas comme la sienne malgré sa résolution de ne pas vouloir finir ainsi, fut, sembla-t-il, le déclencheur de tout. Car en effet, à peine ouvrit-il les yeux, que son corps entier prit feu. Tsuna, d'abord surpris par ce qui se passait et pensant paniquer en songeant à ce qu'il s'agissait d'un des effets de l'illusion, s'étonna de ne rien ressentir à par du soulagement, et de la détermination. Une détermination telle qu'il sentait que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'ébranler.

Les flammes qui engloutissaient son corps commencèrent à grandir, se propageant dans tout le tunnel où il se trouvait et réduisant en cendre la chose qui lui avait sauté dessus quelques instants plus tôt.

Il prit le temps de contempler ses mains, sentant la chaleur des flammes les parcourir, comme dans le reste de son être, et ne pouvant décrire cette chaleur comme rien d'autre qu'agréable et rassurante. Il ne souffrait pas, au contraire, c'était comme si ces flammes le protégeaient.

* * *

M.M essayait désespérément de faire reculer les créatures qui avaient apparus, hurlant pour les faire fuir ou tout au plus, les faire s'éloigner, mais elle faisait pale figure face à ces adversaires inconnus. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose créé par l'un de leur professeur, mais elle n'avait jamais eu à affronter de telle chose. Ce n'était pas son domaine, et elle se retrouvait prise au piège et en plus en danger de mourir.

Mukuro pour sa part repoussait les choses à l'aide d'illusion de faible niveau, étant incapable de faire mieux. Il avait déjà eu affaire à ces créatures, mais aussi dure qu'était e professeur Deamon Spade, les fois où il avait eu à les affronter, ce n'était jamais dans une situation _réellement_ décrite comme étant de vie ou de mort. Il savait comment les éloigner pendant un court instant, le temps de s'enfuir vers une sortie. Sauf que là il n'y avait pas de sortie. Du moins pas là où il se trouvait, et il n'était pas dans l'état d'esprit pour réfléchir logiquement et rationnellement à où elle pourrait se trouver

Non loin, Gamma ne faisait pas mieux, les éclairs et la foudre qu'il envoyait n'ayant vraisemblablement aucun effet sur leurs ennemis du moment. Il se retrouvait adossé à un mur, envoyant ses décharges sur le sol, à défaut des choses qui les attaquaient, les dégâts forçant ces dernières à reculer, mais pas assez loin pour permettre aux étudiants de tenter de s'enfuir.

Mais s'enfuir n'était une option pour personne, M.M était toujours coincée, sa jambe prise sous des décombres, et pour ce qui était de Gamma et Mukuro, même s'ils trouvaient un moyen de faire s'éloigner ces monstres assez loin et assez longtemps, n'avaient aucun moyen de sortir du piège de Deamon.

Ils s'affaiblissent de minutes en minutes, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne perdent totalement le peu de force qu'ils leur restaient.

Mukuro venait de repousser une fois de plus l'un des monstres, mais épuisé, il ne put s'empêcher de tomber un genou au sol, son trident étant la seule chose le soutenant et l'empêchant de s'effondrer complètement. . Il savait qu'il était impuissant, mais il s'accrochait avec orgueil au peu de force qui lui restait, ne voulant pas se montrer aussi faible devant les autres, et encore moins devant lui-même. Il ne se souciait même plus de Tsuna, et ce, encore s'il s'en était soucié auparavant, le jeune garçon qui, dans son esprit avait déjà finit dévorer ou s'était perdu dans l'un des tunnels, ce qui pour lui reviendrait à se faire dévorer tôt ou tard.

Voyant la créature qu'il avait renvoyée revenir à la charge, l'illusionniste se força à se relever, prêt à en découdre une dernière fois, quand son attention fut attirée par une lueur orange sur l'une des parois du tunnel, elle avait la couleur du métal qui chauffait petit à petit avant de fondre. Cette lueur se mit à grossir de plus en plus, se propageant sur une grande partie de la paroi, la température se mit aussi à augmenter, l'air devenant anormalement chaud. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ne se rendant même pas compte que la chose avait bondit, la paroi se dissous brusquement, des flammes jaillissant de la faille qui s'était formée, se propageant dans la pièce.

Voyant qu'ils ne poussaient s'enfuir et n'ayant de toute façon ni les moyens ni le temps de le faire, les trois étudiants préalablement pris au piège fermèrent les yeux, s'attendant à subir la douleur de brûlures atroces, mais à la place, sentant la texture des flammes sur leur peau, ils s'étonnèrent de ne rien ressentir. Pas de douleur, juste la caresse des flammes, comme un vent chaud, agréable et rassurant.

Ils ouvrirent ensuite les yeux un par un, remarquant que les créatures qui les avaient attaqués se désintégraient progressivement, celles-ci tournant leur attention vers une silhouette au centre des flammes et lui fonçant dessus, le recouvrant totalement, les trois étudiants n'ayant pas le temps de voir qui était ce mystérieux maître de flammes. Mais aussitôt les montres avaient-ils fendus sur l'individu que la chaleur de la pièce monta en flèche une fois de plus, avant que les flammes ne gagnent encore plus d'intensité, puis une lueur aveuglante, forçant les captifs à fermer les yeux, cette lueur ayant pour origine la proie des choses, et enfin une explosion.

La seule chose que purent constater Gamma, M.M et Mukuro lorsque l'explosion fut passée, fut la lumière du monde réel, des décombres, celles de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient préalablement, et une aura, puissante, inconnue, intimidante, presque aussi intense que celles des professeurs de l'Académie. Ils levèrent alors les yeux, suivant la direction où se trouvait cette aura, et donc l'individu à qui elle appartenait, et écarquillèrent les yeux, abasourdit, comme le reste des spectateurs, à en juger par le silence qui avait gagné le gymnase.

* * *

Giotto était levé, les yeux rivés, comme ceux du reste des spectateurs, sur Tsuna. Le jeune garçon, depuis les quelques minutes qu'il se trouvait dans les airs, n'avait pas bougé, contemplant simplement les personnes qui le regardaient avec ébahissement.

Son aura n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé chez lui, constata alors le Directeur, car le regard de l'adolescent lui aussi était différent. Son expression, déterminée, brûlante, comme la couleur que ses yeux arboraient sur le moment, légèrement arrogante, comme défiant quiconque de venir le rejoindre, balayait les autres étudiants du regard, ce défit silencieux résonnant même au travers du petit sourire dans lequel se fendaient ses lèvres.

Mais sa contemplation fut rapidement interrompue par un éclair passant près de notre héros, ce dernier, inclinant simplement la tête et évitant avec succès et adresse l'attaque surprise. Il baissa ensuite les yeux pour voir l'instigateur de cette dernière.

Plus bas, Gamma, qui avait visiblement repris ses esprits et n'ayant pas perdu la compétition de vue, avait son bras libre levé vers Tsuna, des étincelles électriques brillant autour de sa main et ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions.

« Mais enfin que fait-il ? » Fit Giotto en se tournant vers le Quatrième année, prêt à intervenir, quand la main de Deamon se posa sur son bras, l'arrêtant avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit : « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais intervenir si tôt, les choses deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes. » L'homme avait un sourire enthousiaste sur les lèvres, son regard l'était tout autant, ça devait être la première fois, après qu'il ait découvert le potentiel de Mukuro, que Giotto voyait son collègue ainsi.

Hésitant, mais s'asseyant quand même, le blond consentit à observer.

Gamma avait lui aussi un sourire sur les lèvres, prêt à en découdre malgré son bras inutilisable. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il prouva lorsqu'il s'éleva lui aussi dans les airs, des décharges et des foudres propulsées vers Tsuna. Ce dernier ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'assaut, évitant sans grand effort les attaques du blond. Et même lorsque celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur, le auparavant présumé sans-pouvoir n'eu aucune difficulté à éviter le poing qui lui était envoyé.

« Et en plus il sait se battre ! » Commenta avec enthousiasme Deamon.

Gamma quant à lui, surpris mais ne se laissant pas totalement désarmé, redoubla ses attaques, envoyant à la fois des coups et des décharges, accélérant jusqu'à ce qu'une ouverture s'offre à lui, à cet instant il leva la jambe, prêt à asséner un coup critique à son adversaire, mais au moment où il laissa retomber sa jambe, une main la bloqua, empêchant l'impact.

Tsuna, qui tenait sa jambe, serra soudainement sa prise avant d'envoyer son aîné vers le bas avec force, le corps du jeune homme allant s'écraser sans aucune grâce sur le sol, la force de l'impact faisant s'élever de la fumée dans les airs. Lorsque celle-ci fut dissipée, on pouvait voir le corps du blond, inconscient, des étincelles brillant encore faiblement autour. Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, notre héros tendit le bras en direction de là où il avait propulsé l'étudiant, sa main s'éclairant une nouvelle fois d'une flamme qui grandissait de secondes en secondes.

« Qu'est-il en train de faire ? » Fit Giotto en se relavant, n'aimant pas ce qu'il était en train de voir. Il observa un instant le regard de l'adolescent, et il comprit parfaitement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Ses yeux étaient impassibles,

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre son plan à exécution, le son d'un sifflet retentit. Il s'agissait du sifflet de Knuckles, l'homme s'étant levé et ayant l'objet dans la bouche, avant de le laisser retomber. Il avait l'un de ses bras levé, et l'autre pointait une partie du terrain que personne à part lui n'avait regardé, trop préoccupé par ce qui se déroulait entre Tsuna et Gamma : la ligne d'arrivée.

En effet, dans la confusion, Mukuro, qui lui aussi avait repris ses esprits et se souvenait de la compétition, avait profité que son dernier adversaire considéré – M.M étant dans l'incapacité de se déplacer – soit occupé avec son équipier pour se diriger vers la ligne d'arrivée. Il était ainsi derrière cette dernière, souriant fièrement et avec toute l'arrogance qui faisait sa réputation, et ce, même dans l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Fin de l'épreuve ! Equipe Mukuro-Tsunayoshi, vainqueur ! » S'exclama ensuite Knuckles en levant la tête vers Tsuna, ce dernier ne baissant pour autant pas sa main et la flamme continuant à briller. Le professeur se tourna ensuite vers ses collègues, ne sachant trop que faire. Il ne voulait pas avoir à intervenir et maîtriser lui-même l'adolescent.

« Tout acte de violence sur un étudiant hors de la compétition se verra sanctionné d'une disqualification et d'une annulation des résultats des épreuves. » Une promesse de punition bien plus dure cachée derrière ces mots.

Ce fut d'ailleurs un autre membre du corps pédagogique qui se leva, prononçant ces mots avec tout le sérieux et la persuasion dont il était capable. Il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que du professeur Alaude, responsable de discipline de l'Académie. L'homme était réputé pour son sérieux et son respect à la lettre du code de discipline de l'établissement. Mais pour autant qu'il fût sérieux, lorsqu'il s'agissait de corriger les élèves dissipés, il pouvait se montrer d'une dureté et d'une impassibilité sans pareille. Rumeurs disaient qu'il était aussi d'une brutalité et d'une puissance hors du commun, celles-ci attestées par les nombreux bâtiments reconstruits des suites d'arguments entre lui et autres professeurs (avec Deamon Spade en grande majorité.). Et tous les étudiants savaient que quand Mr. Alaude disait quelque chose, on obéissait dans la seconde.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui sembla être le déclic dans l'esprit de notre héros, car à peine cette voix résonna que son expression, impassible et désintéressée prit des traits effrayés et vulnérables, son aura diminuant d'intensité, comme les flammes qui le tenaient en l'air. Bientôt, il se retrouva à redescendre, ses pieds touchant terre avant qu'il ne s'accroupisse, passant ses mains sur sa tête.

Personne ne comprit ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que Giotto ne remarque qu'il était en train de trembler, des larmes aux yeux et une expression de pure horreur sur le visage.

_« Je vais me faire punir le premier jour…..par MR. Alaude… Je suis fini… »_ Murmurait-t-il pour lui-même, d'une manière qui n'appartenait qu'au Dame-Tsuna que tous connaissait.

Encore surpris par ce qui venait de se dérouler, se demandant comment ce garçon si pathétique avait pu devenir l'être surhumain qui s'était battu sous leurs yeux et, l'instant d'après, redevenir ce même garçon pathétique, le Directeur décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous, dont celle du centre de toute attention : « Il semble que nous ayons nos vainqueurs ! Je vous demande d'applaudir ces jeunes gens, Rokudo Mukuro et Sawada Tsunayoshi, les vainqueurs de cette épreuve, mais aussi les autres participants, qui nous ont offert un si beau spectacle ! » Déclara-t-il tout sourire, commençant à applaudir, ses collègues suivant peu de temps après, puis les étudiants, avec hésitation.

Tsuna se retourna lentement, clignant des yeux face aux acclamations des spectateurs. Son regard se mit à parcourir le terrain, constatant que l'illusion avait été détruite, que M.M et Gamma était en vie, le plus vieux inconscient certes, par sa faute qui plus est, mais en vie malgré tout. Puis il observa la ligne d'arrivée, où effectivement, Mukuro se tenait fièrement, le regardant avec un sourire. Un sourire ne put s'empêcher de se dessiner sur ses propres lèvres, la satisfaction et la fierté s'y lisant alors qu'il comprenait que, oui, ils étaient en vie, _tous_, qu'ils avaient, lui et Mukuro gagner la course, et ce même s'il ne comprenait rien de comment ni pourquoi, et qu'il les avait sauvé. Qu'il avait réussi, et ce en dépit de ses faiblesses, de ses peurs et de tout ce qui faisait qu'il aurait pu échouer, à les sauver.

Il y avait encore tellement d'incertitude dans son esprit, et la peur de comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans l'illusion et dans les airs alors qu'il avait vaincu Gamma, mais pour le moment, le soulagement de se savoir hors de danger outrepassait tout ça.

Il aurait le temps de faire une crise de nerfs plus tard.

* * *

« Je le veux dans ma section ! »

« Et pourquoi, Deamon, il serait dans _**ta**_ section ? Il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un génie du mal ! »

« Oh, je t'en pris, tu as vu comment il a failli pulvériser ce Quatrième année sans aucun état d'âme. Il est parfait pour ma section, je ferais ressortir le maximum de son potentiel maléfique Nufufu… »

« Tu es quelqu'un de dérangé…affreusement dérangé. »

Pendant que Deamon et un autre de ses collègues se disputaient sur le sort de la star du moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Giotto, assis à son bureau, avait les dossiers du concerné en main. Lui aussi tentait de se fixer sur ce qu'ils allaient faire du auparavant défini sans-pouvoir, mais ses deux amis et collègues, ainsi que leur chamaillerie incessante et bruyante ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

Cela faisait une heure que la compétition avait prit fin. Les étudiants avaient eu ordre de gagner leurs quartiers tels qu'il leur avait été attribué, sauf pour les gagnants, qui se faisaient encore examiner par les équipes médicales. Leur journée leur avait aussi été donnée, le développement récent des évènements forçant les professeurs et le Directeur à se réunir pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire concernant le nouveau prodige.

« Messieurs, s'il vous plait. » Fit alors le Directeur à l'attention des deux hommes, qui se stoppèrent, se tournant en sa direction. Il soupira ensuite, soulagé et satisfait d'avoir leur attention.

« Je suis ravie que vous vous intéressiez au sort de cet enfant à ce point, cependant, il n'est pas de notre ressort de décider ainsi dans quelle section il sera inscrit. Surtout pas du tien, G. »

Ledit G ne fit que croiser les bras, rouspétant dans sa barbe mais ne protestant pas plus. Après tout, le Directeur avait raison.

En effet, G – au nom complet inconnu, sauf du Directeur, qui se trouvait être son ami d'enfance – co-directeur, responsable de l'armurerie et de tout ce qui concernait l'utilisation des armes, peu importe leur nature, n'était responsable d'aucune section, côtoyant superhéros et surperméchant de par son statut à l'Académie. Distingué non seulement par son titre, mais surtout, chez les étudiants, par le tatouage qui décorait son visage, il excéllait particulièrement dans l'utilisation et le montage d'arme à feu. D'un tempérament peu patient, mais d'une grande intelligence, il était utile aux deux sections et était satisfait de son poste.

Entre autre chose, celui qui devrait batailler avec Deamon pour savoir dans quelle section serait le jeune Tsuna devrait être Asari Ugetsu, le responsable de la section superhéros. Mais l'homme était trop calme et non agressif pour faire une telle chose.

« Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt te préoccuper de l'état de ton fils ? » Continua ensuite Giotto en levant les yeux des dossiers qu'il avait en main. « C'est un premier jour plutôt mouvementé qu'il a eu aujourd'hui. ». Le regard de son ami s'adoucit légèrement avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils, lâchant un 'tch' : « Le gamin va bien. Ses blessures étaient pour la plupart superficielles, et ont toutes été soignées par Knuckles, et ses yeux n'ont rien. » Répondit-il en s'adossant sur un mur. « Plutôt que de parler de ce genre de chose nous devrions plutôt nous pencher sur le cas de ce Sawada ? » Grommela-t-il par la suite.

« Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt demander à ce garçon ce qu'il désirerait ? » Intervint soudain ledit Asari qui était assis sur l'un des fauteuils se trouvant dans le bureau. « Après tout, nous avons donné le choix à tout les élèves, pourquoi lui ôter le droit de décision ? »

« Parce qu'aucun des autres élèves n'a fait preuve d'autant de potentiel, surtout pas après avoir passé un an sans montrer signe de pouvoir. » Répondit Deamon en s'approchant du bureau, posant ses mains dessus et se penchant vers Giotto : « C'est pour cela que je le veux dans ma section. Je le rendrais fort, je ferais de lui un de nos meilleurs éléments, il sera tout ce que tu désirerais voir dans un de nos étudiants. Giotto, laisse-le-moi. » Demanda l'illusionniste avec un grand sourire, auquel le blond répondit lui aussi en souriant.

« Dois-je te rappeler qu'i peine deux jours tu ne voulais en entendre parler ? » Dit-il en ignorant la tentative de réponse de l'homme. « Et puis je pense qu'Asari a raison. Nous n'avons pas le droit de prendre ce genre de décision pour lui. C'est son destin qui est en jeu, il a donc son mot à dire en la matière. Et si son destin est de se retrouver dans ta section, il s'y retrouvera. »

L'illusionniste leva les bras au ciel, acceptant cependant la décision de son supérieur.

« Et à part ça… » Poursuivit ensuite Giotto, son expression s'assombrissant et sa voix tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieuse. « Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec toi sur l'incident de ce matin. Tu as failli tuer des étudiants, dont ce Mukuro que tu affectionnes tant. »

Deamon pâlit légèrement, se redressant immédiatement et regardant discrètement derrière lui, remarquant que G. s'était discrètement éclipsé et que Asari observait avec un petit sourire amusé. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de sortie.

« N'y pense même pas. » Le coupa cependant la voix de son supérieur. « Toi et moi devons avoir une longue discussion concernant ton attitude. »

Et le pire c'était qu'il l'avait vu venir…

* * *

« Aïe… » Chouina Tsuna alors que Knucles se chargeait de soigner les dernières blessures qui lui restaient.

Le professeur ne fit que sourire, continuant son travail sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse, administrant une tape amicale à l'étudiant. « Voilà ! Il te reste encore quelques égratignures mais rien de bien graves. Elles devraient disparaitre dans quelques jours si tu ne fais pas de bêtises. » Rit l'homme en se levant pour se diriger vers Mukuro, qui, dans un bien pire état que notre héros, était allongé sur un lit à proximité.

« Merci beaucoup et pardon pour le dérangement. » Fit ensuite l'ancien sans-pouvoir, s'inclinant légèrement en signe de respect, réflexe qu'il avait gardé de son pays natal et auquel Knucles ne fit que rire légèrement, lui disant que ce n'était rien. Mais malgré le sourire de l'homme, Tsuna pouvait sentir quelque chose, une sorte de malaise, se dégager de lui. C'était un mélange de méfiance, de perplexité et d'inquiétude. Et il n'était pas stupide, il comprenait parfaitement que ces sentiments étaient justifiés par l'incident de la dernière épreuve.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu arriver. Ces flammes, cette soudaine puissance, il les avait aussi ressenti, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses actions jusqu'au moment où Gamma l'avait attaqué et qu'il… il avait perdu le contrôle. En voyant le Quatrième année l'attaquer, il avait directement senti un danger, autant pour lui que pour les autres participants. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était les mettre en sécurité, et cette sécurité avait été mise en danger par Gamma. Ainsi ce fut comme si son corps s'était de lui-même mis en automatique, et qu'une autre personne était aux commandes. Il n'était pas nécessaire de connaître Tsuna depuis longtemps pour déduire que, en tout bon stratège et tacticien qu'il était, il n'avait aucune notion de combat, et détestait la violence. Cette démonstration de force et d'agilité ne venait pas de lui, du moins pas entièrement, et l'idée d'avoir _quelque chose d'autre_, capable de le faire agir de la sorte sans son consentement était inquiétant.

« Quelle tête déprimante pour un gagnant. » Fit une voix monotone, l'extirpant de ses sombres pensées.

Fran, assis sur l'un des lit de l'infirmerie, s'étant fait soigné un peu plus tôt, le fixait avec ce qui ressemblait à du désintérêt, mais c'était une impression qu'il donnait à tout le monde.

« A-Ah, je… J'étais simplement en train de penser… » Expliqua ensuite le brun en se grattant la tête. Son regard se posa sur son camarade, puis sur Enma, qui lui aussi était présent, une infirmière s'occupant encore de ses yeux. Il semblait qu'il n'avait rien de grave, mais elle tenait à être certaine.

Note héros ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de voir qu'ils allaient bien. Mais il remarqua rapidement l'absence de l'un de ses coéquipiers.

« Où… Où est Gokudera-kun ? » Demanda-t-il donc à haute voix, bien qu'il prévoyait de garder cette question pour lui.

« Il a été le premier soigné par le professeur Knuckles et a été emmené par l'un des professeurs tout à l'heure. » Expliqua Enma lorsque l'infirmière eut finit son travail, se levant et allant rejoindre Knuckles auprès de Mukuro.

_Il a été emmené.. ?_ Pensa le brun. _Mais pourquoi ?_

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explication, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant le sujet précis de leur discussion, celui-ci entrant dans la pièce, regardant de tout côté, cherchant quelque chose du regard – chose qui s'avoua être Tsuna, vu la manière dont il le regarda lorsqu'il le repéra – avant de se précipiter vers sa cible qui ne pu que pâlir en voyant l'argenté s'avancer vers lui, une lueur sterne et déterminée dans les yeux. Et il décida de fermer les yeux, prêt à subir ce que le nouvel élève avait prévu de lui faire, anticipant la douleur à venir….

Qui ne vint pas.

A la place, un bruit, comme celui d'un corps tombant à terre, et un grand « MERCI ! ».

Surpris et confus, le jeune garçon ouvrit d'abord un œil, hésitant et pas rassuré, s'étonnant de ne voir personne devant lui. Puis il ouvrit complètement les yeux, les clignant, puis les baissant, écarquillant les yeux en voyant que Gokudera Hayato était prosterné devant lui dans une position similaire à celle du dogeza, qui consistait à s'agenouiller et à se pencher jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le sol il s'agissait, au Japon, d'une position qui exprimait le respect pure et absolu d'une personne à une autre.

Pourquoi Gokudera était-il prosterné devant lui ?

« G-G-Gokudera-kun ! Mais enfin que… ? »

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé ! » S'écria alors l'argenté « Je vous dois la vie, et en signe de gratitude, je donnerais ma vie pour vous ! »

Tsuna ne put que se tenir là, bouche bée, la fermant et la rouvrant dans l'espoir de dire quelque chose, mais dans l'instant, il était à court de mot.

« Kufufu… Il semble que tu te sois trouvé un animal de compagnie. Comme c'est pitoyable. »

Mukuro, qui s'était redressé, maintenant assis sur un lit. L'expression de son visage ainsi que les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux montraient un épuisement évident, mais ses yeux témoignaient de l'amusement et de la moquerie qu'il ressentait en observant la scène. Son regard se posa de suite sur le garçon qui était au sol.

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt devant moi que tu devrais te prosterner, après tout, je suis celui qui nous a fait gagner. » Continua-t-il avec arrogance en direction de ce dernier.

Tsuna ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel, sachant que lui faire remarquer que _oui, Mukuro avait traversé la ligne d'arrivée, mais que sans son intervention à lui, il serait encore en train de se battre dans l'illusion de Deamon_, serait vain et inutilement épuisant. Il était simplement satisfait de voir que l'illusionniste se sentait assez bien pour être aussi pompeux et arrogant.

« Tch. Il t'a aussi sauvé je te signale.» Intervint cependant Gokudera en se relevant, se retournant vers l'illusionniste, les sourcils froncés, des étincelles commençant à briller autour de lui et l'odeur de poudre habituelle se faisant sentir dans l'air.

_Uh oh_. Ils n'avaient _vraiment _pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Tsuna se retourna alors vers Knucles et les infirmiers, espérant qu'ils interviendraient avant que quelque chose de dangereux ne puisse se produire, mais malheureusement, ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air très intéressés par ce qui se passait, finissant de s'occuper des dernières blessures du Troisième année et ne se souciant absolument pas des potentiels dégâts qui s'en suivraient s'ils laissaient les choses se poursuivre.

« Ce n'était qu'un contretemps duquel j'aurais parfaitement pu me sortir sans son aide. » Continua Mukuro en grimaçant légèrement.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Tu serais encore en train de pleurer pour ta vie s'il n'était pas intervenu. » Se moqua ensuite Gokudera.

« Kufufu… C'est toi qui vas pleurer pour ta vie lorsque j'en aurais finis avec toi, animal impertinent. » Répliqua alors le jeune homme en faisant apparaitre son trident.

Mais avant qu'une catastrophe ne puisse se produire et que l'argenté ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, une main vint lui frapper l'arrière du crâne, le stoppant dans son élan, et évitant, au grand soulagement de notre héros, des blessures supplémentaires à toutes les personnes présentes.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester dans tes quartiers. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors que tu devrais être en train de te reposer ? » Réprimanda une voix qui n'était autre que celle de G. Les étudiants, reconnaissant l'homme, se turent immédiatement, Gokudera fusillant du regard ce dernier mais ne disant rien malgré tout, grognant avant de se redresser et se massant l'arrière du crâne. Le co-directeur fixa l'adolescent quelques secondes de plus avant de soupirer « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, mais saches que nous en reparlerons plus tard… » puis tourner son attention vers une autre personne «..Hey, toi. » Fit-il à l'attention de Tsuna, qui se crispa aussitôt.

« Tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Le concerné hocha la tête, pâlissant et commençant à transpirer sous le regard menaçant de l'adulte.

« Le Directeur veut te voir. Maintenant. »

Notre héros pâlit encore plus à cette phrase.

Pourquoi est-ce que le Directeur voulait le voir ? Et pourquoi est-ce que c'était le co-directeur qui venait lui annoncer ? Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

« Kncukles, est-ce que je peux l'emmener ? » Poursuivit ensuite G en se tournant vers le concerné, qui sourit simplement en hochant la tête : « Oui, nous avons terminé avec lui, mais ne sois pas trop dure, il a encore quelques égratignures. »

_Ne sois pas trop dure ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire ?!_

L'adolescent commençait à paniquer intérieurement, s'attendant au pire et ce même s'il ne pensait n'avoir rien à se reprocher qui le mériterait. Mais ne voulant pas se mettre dans le pétrin, surtout pas avec quelqu'un comme G, il ne fit qu'avaler sa salive, descendant du lit et se mettant à marcher en direction de la sortie.

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur qui menait à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau du Directeur, la tension était palpable, et le silence, angoissant. Aucun mot n'avait été dit depuis leur départ de l'infirmerie, et Tsuna sentait que le moindre geste brusque venant de G pourrait lui faire perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le dérangeait dans cette situation.

Car si la simple présence du co-directeur rendait la situation déjà plus qu'insupportable pour, le fait que Gokudera et ledit co-directeur soient en train de se fusiller mutuellement du regard ne rendait pas cela plus agréable.

D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que l'argenté soit dans l'ascenseur avec eux ?!

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit d'aller te reposer. » Fit finalement le seul adulte présent.

« Je suis là pour protéger Sawada. » Répliqua Gokudera sans battre un cil. « Je veux être sûr que tu ne vas rien faire de stupide. »

Comment pouvait-il parler sur ce ton à quelqu'un du statut de G ?! N'avait-il aucun instinct de survie ? Il s'agissait du co-directeur ! Il pouvait le faire renvoyer dans la seconde pour moins que ça !

« Protéger Sawada ? Mais qu'est-ce qu- Bon ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Dès que nous serons sortis de cet ascenseur tu vas à tes quartiers. » Continua l'homme sur un ton exaspéré.

« Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner vieil homme. » Protesta en grognant le plus jeune, croisant les bras avec la ferme intention de résister. Chose à laquelle grogna aussi le responsable d'armurerie de l'Académie, qui se passa la main sur le visage.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis alors… »

Alors que l'échange se poursuivait entre les deux individus, Tsuna ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver au milieu de quelque chose où il n'avait pas sa place. Ce qui, en un sens, était le cas. Il semblait que ce Gokudera Hayato et le professeur G. se connaissent, et ce, assez pour que l'adolescent se permette de lui parler de cette manière sans craindre quoi que ce soit.

« On dirait une dispute entre père et fils. » Dit-il distraitement.

Cette phrase, qui lui échappa, lui causa de brusquement lever la main et de couvrir sa bouche. Il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça à haute voix, et le silence qui avait gagné l'ascenseur lui faisait un peu plus regretter son écart. Mais en y repensant, se dit le brun en observant tour à tour d'un coin de l'œil les deux comparses, il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre eux. Leur expression, la manière dont leurs sourcils se fronçaient, leur regard. C'était similaire. Le professeur G était comme une version adulte de Gokudera Hayato, minus la couleur des yeux et des cheveux.

_OH._

G se racla alors la gorge avant de croiser les bras.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le Directeur souhaite voir ce Sawada, et c'est une entrevue _privée_. » Dit-il sans regarder l'argenté.

« Il me laissera rester. » répondit celui-ci, et le ton de sa voix cachait une certitude étrange, comme si ce genre d'argument avait déjà eu lieu entre eux.

« Tch. Peu importe. »

Et comme si c'était prédestiné, ils arrivèrent à l'étage désiré, un léger 'ting' se faisant entendre, sonnant la fin de la discussion, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

* * *

La porte du bureau du Directeur était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Du bois, quelques ornements, une poignée dorée. Mais en dépit de toute cette normalité, le simple fait de se tenir devant elle faisait ressentir une pression énorme, comme si la porte détenait une certaine puissance, mais celle-ci ne représentant rien comparée à celle de la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

Tsuna ne put d'ailleurs qu'avaler sa salive avec nervosité. Il n'était jamais entré dans ce bureau, et n'avait jamais rencontré le Directeur hors des réunions qu'il avait avec les étudiants, encore moins parler avec lui.

Gokudera ne semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde, se tenant droit, comme s'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Le professeur G, quant à lui, arborait une expression épuisée, comme s'il anticipait la discussion qui allait avoir lieu, faisant un pas vers la porte et y tapant pour annoncer leur présence. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et c'est sans plus tarder que l'homme posa sa main sur la poignée, la tournant et poussant la porte.

« Ah, vous voilà. » Dit une voix qui se reconnaissait comme étant celle de Giotto Vongola, enjouée, ne se voulant pas intimidante mais gardant une pointe de professionalisme. L'homme était assis derrière son bureau, des papiers posées sur celui-ci, dont un où Tsuna, lorsqu'il s'approcha, cru voir sa photo.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi je présume. » Commença le blond en faisant signe à l'adolescent de s'approcher un peu plus et de prendre place sur l'une des chaises qui se trouvait devant le bureau.

L'adolescent, qui s'exécuta en s'approchant, remarqua ensuite la présence de deux autres personnes, Deamon Spade et Asari Ugetsu, les responsables des deux sections de l'Académie, qui étaient assis sur les fauteuils décorant la pièce, le suivant du regard avec un intérêt certain, ce qui rajoutait un peu plus à la pression qu'il ressentait déjà. Le Directeur souriait, essayant visiblement de rassurer le jeune garçon dont il sentait le désarroi, avant de remarquer, lui aussi, la présence d'un invité surprise. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il observait l'expression gênée et exaspérée de son ami d'enfance qui se tenait près du dit invité surprise.

« Ah, Hayato, je suis ravie de voir que tu vas bien. » Salua-t-il sans se lever.

Notre héros ne put s'empêcher de se retourner légèrement pour voir la réaction du concerné, et – _Hayato ? Sérieusement ?_ – s'étonna de voir ce dernier sourire et s'incliner avec respect.

« Mes respects, Primo. » Dit-il formellement. Chose à laquelle le professeur G leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire se dessinant malgré tout sur son visage.

« Ne sois pas aussi formel voyons, Giotto c'est suffisant. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu serais en train de te reposer. » Continua le blond en riant.

« C'est exactement ce que je lui avait dit de faire. Mais monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête. » Souffla le co-directeur en s'adossant sur la porte qu'il avait refermé.

Mais ignorant les paroles de l'homme, l'argenté se redressa : « Sawada Tsunayoshi m'a sauvé la vie, je désirerais rester à ses côtés et à son service pour payer ma dette. » Fit-il le plus sérieux du monde.

« Oh, je vois. » Fut la seule réponse que lui offrit le Directeur.

Mais alors que tout le monde semblait s'entendre le mieux du monde autour de lui, Tsuna se sentait de plus en plus perdu, paniquant intérieurement parce que, 1) il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait 2) Qui était réellement ce Gokudera et pourquoi avait-i l'air de connaître les personnalité les plus importante de l'Académie, 3) Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air tous si familiers les uns avec les autres et 4) Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Mais ses pensées confuses furent interrompues par le regard du Directeur rencontrant le sien, le forçant, intimidé, à baisser les yeux.

« J'imagine que tu dois te demander les raisons de ta présence ici. » Fit alors l'homme en retournant son attention sur l'adolescent, joignant ses mains et y osant son menton. Notre héros, sans lever les yeux, hocha la tête, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur, mais n'ayant pour résultat que de crisper un peu plus le brun.

« Ne sois pas aussi tendu voyons ! Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, au contraire, nous sommes ici pour te présenter une opportunité ! » S'exclama le plus vieux en se redressant, ouvrant les bras. « Comme tu le sais, à cause de ton statut en tant que… sans-pouvoir, il t'était impossible d'intégrer une section et de ce fait, certains cours ne t'étaient pas dispensés. Cependant, après les évènements de ce matin, avec la compétition, il semble que les conclusions que nous ayons portés à ton sujet aient changés. Nous pensions auparavant que tu n'étais pas apte à suivre les différentes activités auxquelles les autres étudiants étaient soumis.» Continua-t-il, remarquant la légèrement grimace de Tsuna qui, sûrement, comprenait qu'ils le trouvaient trop faible et fragile pour subir les entraînements que les autres élèves avaient, et se rattrapant vite. « Mais désormais, les circonstances demande changements. »

Ces mots dits, Deamon et Asari se levèrent, se postant des deux côtés du bureau :

« Nous souhaiterions t'intégrer à une section, afin que tu bénéficie du même parcours que tes camarades ! »

Tsuna fixa les trois hommes quelques minutes, un léger rire résonnant dans sa tête.

Lui. Intégrer une section ? C'était la meilleure.

Ça n'était pas possible, vraiment pas possible.

Il devait sûrement être dans le coma ou quelque chose comme ça, dans l'infirmerie. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Il s'était pris une attaque, et tout ce qui s'était passé depuis n'était qu'un stupide fantasme que son esprit avait construit de toute pièce. Il était impossible que le Directeur l'ait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui demander d'intégrer une section.

Oui, c'était sûrement un rêve. Et c'était le moment où il prenait justement conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

« Tsunayoshi ? »

Oh, le Directeur de son inconscient était en train de lui parler.

« Il ne dit plus rien, et il a le regard fixe. » Commenta Asari en se penchant légèrement vers lui, légèrement inquiet.

« Regarde, tu l'as abimé avant même que je ne puisse en faire quelque chose. » Fit Deamon en croisant les bras.

« Deamon, ce n'est pas le moment…. Tsunayoshi ? » Tenta le Directeur.

« Et c'est moi qu'on réprimande lorsque je manque de tuer des étudiants. Est-ce qu'il respire encore ? »

Et ils se chamaillent même sous ses yeux. Impossible que ce soit la réalité. Mais un coup sur l'arrière de son crâne lui fit réaliser que, oui, c'était bien la réalité. Surprise, l'adolescent se retourna, rencontrant le regard intimidant et agacé de G, qui ignorait les protestations passionnées de Gokudera, qui n'avait pas apprécié la manière dont il traitait son sauveur.

« Giotto, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot, demande-lui clairement quelle section il souhaite intégrer. » Continua cependant l'homme.

« Ce ne serait pas très correct de lui lâcher la nouvelle de cette façon voyons. » Protesta le concerné en se tournant vers son ami.

« S'étaler ne ferait qu'allonger le problème, et regarde l'état du gamin. »

« Je sais parfaitement ce que- »

« E-Excusez-moi… » Coupa soudain la timide voix de Tsuna. Le jeune garçon n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux, mais il avait réunis assez de courage pour parler, cette situation commençant vraiment à le rendre confus et nerveux. « Vous me demandez de choisir une section ? »

Sa question était si naïve, exprimant pleinement son désarroi, que les personnes présentes tombèrent dans le silence, une vague de sympathie les gagnant – sauf pour ce qui était de Deamon. Giotto se racla alors la gorge, reprenant son sérieux. Il comprenait que tant de dissipation de leur par avait dû désarmé plus qu'il ne fallait l'étudiant.

« En effet. Je comprends que cela puisse être brusque, mais en vue des changements qui se sont opérés chez toi récemment, nous pensions qu'il serait mieux de t'intégrer comme n'importe quel élève. » Expliqua-t-il « te mettre à part comme nous l'avons fait l'année dernière ne serait qu'un obstacle au développement de tes pouvoirs. »

« Mes pouvoirs. » Répéta notre héros, comme si ces mots lui étaient étrangers, glissant étrangement sur sa langue. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui lui était arrivé ce matin, il comprenait encore moins comment à avait pu lui arriver, mais c'était réel, comme le fait qu'il avait faillit mourir à cause de cette compétition inter-étudiant, comme le fait qu'il avait prit feu une heure et demi plus tôt, et que ça ne lui avait rien fait du tout, et comme le fait qu'à l'instant, il était dans le bureau du Directeur…Rien d'étrange dans une Académie de superhéros.

Oh, il était à deux doigts d'hyper ventiler.

« Mon garçon. » Le stoppa heureusement Giotto dans son début de crise de panique. « Bien que cela n'ait rien d'obligatoire, nous pensons qu'il serait judicieux que tu choisisses une section dans laquelle ton potentiel, nouvellement découvert, pourrait se développer le mieux. Nous avons dons besoin d'une réponse. Quelle section souhaites-tu intégrer ? »

L'adolescent avala sa salive, observant les personnes présentes qui semblaient toutes attendre avec un grand intérêt sa réponse, surtout les deux responsables des sections.

Il avait le choix entre Asari Ugetsu, épéiste de talent et manipulateur de tout ce qui était eau, glace, etc… il balançait parfaitement enseignement stricte et activités épanouissantes et distrayantes, ce qui en faisait un professeur très apprécié de ces élèves et Deamon Spade, l'un des seuls être pouvant donner des sueurs froides à Mukuro et dont la réputation suffisait à dissuader les troubles fêtes les plus accomplis.

Mais pour autant que le choix s'avouait évident, Tsuna était indécis.

Non pas qu'il se voyait entrer chez les superméchants – il n'avait absolument pas l'étoffe d'un méchant, et encore moins les nerfs pour subir les cours de Deamon Spade – mais il ne pensait pas non plus avoir ce que ça demandait pour devenir un héros. Personnellement, et malgré les prouesses dont il avait fait preuve durant la compétition, il n'avait rien du héros, il était chétif, lâche, craintif et aucun pouvoir sur terre ne pourrait changer cela.

On lui demandait de choisir un destin, de s'intégrer à un groupe. De s'adapter à leur monde après un an de marginalisation.

Il ne sentait pas qu'il pouvait le faire. Encore moins qu'il _voulait_ le faire.

« Je… Je ne suis pas forcé de choisir, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit-il alors timidement, encore une fois, cette question surprenant le Directeur, qui hocha cependant la tête, son regard montrant qu'il souhaitait en savoir plus, forçant le brun à chercher développer.

« Je… Je ne pense pas que je sois fait pour être un héros… » Commença-t-il donc, coupant l'élan de victoire de Deamon lorsqu'il poursuivit « … m-mais je n'ai définitivement pas ce qu'il faut pour être un méchant. » Puis il baissa les yeux, fixant ses jambes pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer le regard de qui que ce soit et fermant les yeux. « J-J'aimerais garder le programme et l'emploi du temps qu'il m'a été donné avant que toute cette histoire n'arrive… s'il vous plait ? » Puis ouvrant un œil pour observer la réaction de Giotto, celui-ci n'ayant qu'une expression de surprise sur le visage.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Entrer dans un programme complet pourrait changer énormément de chose dans ta vie tu sais. Tu n'es plus un simple humain, tu pourrais devenir quelque chose de tellement plus important. » Encouragea malgré tout le Directeur, pour être certain.

« Oui. Je… C'est ce que je veux. » Termina l'adolescent sur un ton de finalité.

Il ne se sentait pas différent. Sûr, il l'était, mais contrairement aux autres étudiants, il n'avait pas changé ses projets, il voulait simplement rester Tsuna, et avoir une vie simple et sans contretemps. Devenir quelque chose de plus, plus importe ce que ça signifiait, n'était pas dans ses plans.

« Et bien, quel dénouement surprenant. » Commenta finalement Asari, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Décevant tu veux dire. Encore un potentiel gâché. » Fit à son tour Deamon en levant les bras et les yeux au ciel, affligé.

« Bien. C'est réglé dans ce cas. » Dit ensuite Giotto en se levant « Je ne te retiendrais pas plus longtemps. Les cours commencent demain, prenez donc le temps de profiter de votre journée. » Invita-t-il Tsuna et Gokudera par la suite, ces derniers se dirigeant vers la porte, avant que le blond ne les interpelle une dernière fois.

« Oh, j'oubliais.. » Fit-il alors en cherchant dans l'un de ses tiroirs, en sortant des clés « Voici les clés de vos nouveaux quartiers, Hayato a déjà reçu les siennes. Encore félicitation et que cette année vous soit favorable. »

Remerciant l'homme, les deux adolescents se retirèrent enfin.

* * *

« Est-ce réellement judicieux ? Le laisser jouer les troisièmes partis de cette façon… »

G, une fois les étudiants et les responsables de sections parti, pris le temps de s'assoir en face de son ami d'enfance, soupirant et exprimant ses inquiétudes à celui-ci.

« Normalement je n'aurais pas protesté, tu sais que je crois en tes décisions plus qu'en quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais n'est-ce pas dangereux de le mettre sous la responsabilité de l'un de nous ? Après tout, tu as toi-même senti cette aura, ça n'avait rien de celle d'un adolescent en plein éveil. »

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Mais qui sait, c'est peut-être pour le meilleur, comme partie neutre au milieu des héros et des méchants. Et puis Hayato semble bien l'aimer. »

Cette parole fit froncer les sourcils au co-directeur, qui secoua simplement la tête avant de sourire.

« Hayato n'est ici que parce que tu as insisté. Avec un pouvoir et un comportement comme le sien, il ne représente rien d'autre qu'une bombe à retardement. S'il crée des problèmes, je te blâmerais. »

« Bien entendu… Mais ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas heureux de l'avoir ici avec toi. » Le blond sourit en voyant l'air embarrassé de son collègue mais ne dit rien dessus, continuant plutôt « J'ai le sentiment que la présence d'Hayato était nécessaire. Et je le crois encore plus maintenant, voyant la manière dont il s'est rapidement attaché à ce Tsunayoshi. Reste à voir ce que le destin réservera à ce jeune garçon…»

* * *

S'adapter ou mourir.

C'est une formule applicable à la vie sur terre depuis son commencement jusqu'à nos jours. Au début, cela ne se rapportait qu'à un moyen pour les espèces de survivre face aux divers et imprévisibles changements de la vie et de l'environnement. Aujourd'hui, plus que pour la simple survie de l'espèce elle-même, cette formule s'applique à l'homme dans son individualité.

L'histoire est toujours la même, ce ne sont que des lieux différents, des personnes différents, et des moments différents, mais ça reste le même choix qui se pose à l'Homme : s'adapter, se fondre dans le décor, changer ce que l'on est à l'extérieur, et parfois à l'intérieur, pour 'rentrer dans le lot', se faire une place dans la horde, et au final, devenir socialement acceptable, obtenir l'approbation de ses congénères; ou se retrouver dans l'impossibilité de faire tout cela, et au final, _mourir._

Et si le choix s'annonçait évident dans la foulée, il fallait savoir que l'Homme, justement de par son envie de vivre, ne se limitait pas forcément à ces deux choix naturels. L'Homme aimait se battre, se distinguer, partager, avoir toutes ces petites choses qui faisait qu'il était _lui_, et ce en dépit de tout désir de ressemblance et de tranquillité sociale. Vivre ou mourir. Ce n'était pas tout ce qui comptait, car quel plaisir y avait-il à vivre si ce n'était que pour suivre monotonement le troupeau ? Vivre sans saveur revenait presque à mourir, car il n'y avait aucune saveur, aucun sens de cette manière.

Et s'il y avait mieux que de s'adapter et de vivre en paix avec les autres, c'était le fait de vivre, de cohabiter tout en existant hors du groupe.

Être unique, c'était ce que nous souhaitions tous intérieurement, et ce désir commun nous rend banal, identique les uns les autres. Très peu d'ailleurs comprenait que leur individualité consistait à leur désir d'être comme les autres, sans vouloir se fondre en eux.

Être comme les autres, ne pas forcément rechercher la particularité, tout en restant soi.

Être cette partie neutre au milieu des forces dominantes.

* * *

**Voilà! Je suis encore une fois vraiment désolée. J'étais très précipités en écrivant ce chapitre, et j'ai l'horrible impression de l'avoir bâclée (impression justifiée, j'en ai conscience.). Même les paragraphes de début et de fin ne me conviennent pas du tout. J'ai honte de vous poster quelque chose d'aussi mal travaillé. Le prochain chapitre, qui sera potentiellement le dernier, sera beaucoup mieux, je m'y engage! **

Pour répondre à Miki, le titre m'est venu comme ça. Il n'y a pas vraiment de secret ou quoi que ce soit de très élaboré à la base, j'avais une vague idée de scénario et en cherchant un titre, c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

Et pour répondre à Lilly, c'est assez inconscient, comme j'avais prévu de faire de cette fic un 6927, mes doigts se sont emballés et je me suis un peu trop concentrée sur mes deux chéris lol. J'espère que ça n'a pas trop dérangé.

**Sur ce, parce que je suis très embarrassée de la qualité de ce chapitre, qui bien qu'étant long, laisse beaucoup à désirer, je vous laisse. Bombardez-moi de critiques, de questions, de remarques, je prendrais TOUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour(?)**

**Pairing:**** aucun  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Coucou à tous! Voilà le 8ème chapitre. Finalement je ne vais pas finir cette fic maintenant. Mais encore deux chapitre à venir et ce sera vraiment la fin. Encore un grand merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews, je vous suis réellement reconnaissante de porter un tel intérêt à cette fanfiction. J'espère ainsi que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Ah, et pour Gokudera, je me suis dit qu'il serait plus judicieux qu'il appelle Tsuna "Sawada-sama" ou un truc dans le genre, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchie à pourquoi il l'appellerait "juudaime" donc voilà. Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

La vie est imprévisible.

C'est une chose que l'on déteste, que l'on bénit parfois, mais qui, dans tout les cas, nous est impossible de fuir.

Personne n'a jamais eut les réponses à toutes les questions. Il nous est impossible de prédire les choses avec exactitude, encore moins de les changer. On ne peut pas s'assurer que l'on va passer une bonne journée, prédire à l'avance que l'on va être en retard à un rendez-vous, tomber dans les escaliers, perdre un ami, ou même mourir. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, on se dit souvent, sans réellement y penser.

Mais nous voudrions tous à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie, pouvoir changer les choses, les prédire pour les empêcher ou les modifier. Avoir le contrôle totale des évènements et du cours notre vie, pouvoir rencontrer certaines personnes plus tôt, ou, au contraire, éviter des rencontres.

Notre vie serait tellement plus facile et moins douloureuse de cette manière.

* * *

Lorsqu'il quitta le bureau du Directeur, Tsuna se dit que sa vie allait reprendre un cours légèrement normal. Mais après l'incident de la compétition, il ne fallait pas trop y compter car sur le chemin qui le mènerait à son ancien dortoir – car il devait récupérer ses affaires avant de se diriger vers ses nouveaux quartiers, dans les dortoirs A et B – de nombreux regards et murmures le suivaient. Personne ne l'abordait directement, ce qui était nouveau, car d'ordinaire on n'hésitait pas à l'interpeller, et ce fut pire à l'aller pour son nouveau chez soi.

Mais si ce n'était que les messes basses, cela aurait encore été supportable. En effet, en plus de cela, il y avait Gokudera Hayato, le mystérieux nouvel élève et qui, à première vue, avait l'air de ne vouloir rien d'autre que faire exploser tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin – ce qui, en vue de son pouvoir était pratiquement le cas – mais qui, dans une autre mesure, s'avoua être quelqu'un de très attachant, si ce n'était légèrement envahissant.

Que l'on soit reconnaissant de quelque chose comme avoir eu sa vie sauvé, et ce au point où l'on irait jusqu'à rendre service à son sauveur passe encore, mais dans le cas de l'argenté, Tsuna s'était vu proposé d'utiliser sa vie comme bon lui semblait, de le prendre comme serviteur, garde du corps, bras droit etc…le nouvel élève n'ayant aucunement l'intention, semblait-il, de prendre 'non' pour réponse. Et l'étendu de la gratitude de l'adolescent allait jusqu'à menacer de faire exploser le moindre élève qui n'osait ne serait-ce que respirer près du brun, ce qui, en vue du fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un campus rempli d'étudiants, représentait une menace permanente.

« Gokudera-kun… » Fit alors notre pauvre protagoniste après avoir dissuadé une énième fois son nouvel 'ami' de pulvériser un élève qui passait par là

« Oui Sawada-sama ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Répondit avec tout l'enthousiasme du monde son comparse.

« S'il-te-plait, calmes-toi un peu. Personne ne va me faire de mal… » Essaya-t-il en suite d'expliquer en réajustant son sac à dos. « Et puis pourquoi me vouvoyer ? et puis ce 'Sawada-sama' C'est trop formel… »

« Je me dois de vous témoigner mon respect ! » Répliqua le plus sérieux du monde son interlocuteur.

Le brun ne fit que soupirer.

Gokudera utilisait même un préfixe honorifique pour s'adresser à lui. Non pas qu'il détestait ça, mais en plus de le vouvoyer ça lui donnait l'impression d'être vieux, alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement le même âge… Il était heureux de lui avoir sauvé la vie, et que d'une certaine manière lui et l'argenté soient devenus amis et ce, malgré les débuts plutôt compliqués de leurs interactions, mais que la situation prenne de telle proportion, c'était une chose dont il aurait pu se passer avec grand plaisir.

Mais le jeune garçon avait l'air de réellement tenir à payer sa dette, au point d'accepter de devenir l'esclave personnel de notre héros, qui, n'étant heureusement pas comme certaines personnes dans l'Académie, n'avait que faire d'un laquait à leur service. C'était à la fois admirable et inquiétant, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intriguer par cet aspect de Gokudera.

« Gokudera-kun, je peux te poser une question ? » Fi-il alors, ralentissant.

« Bien sûr ! Tout ce que vous voulez ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à me servir ? »

« Parce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie et que de ce fait j'ai une dette envers vous ! »

La même réponse qu'il avait donnée au Directeur.

Tsuna baissa ensuite les yeux, se souvenant comment, pour d'autres personnes, son geste n'aurait été rien d'autre qu'insignifiant et qu'ils ne se seraient même pas déranger à le remercier, encore moins lui rendre la pareille.

« C'est juste que… Je trouve ça bizarre.. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, d'accord, mais rien ne t'empêche de me dire simplement merci et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. » Confit-il alors.

Gokudera se tourna vers lui, silencieux, avant de sourire :

« Peu de personne aurait risqué leur vie pour sauver la mienne… et mon père…» Fit calmement l'adolescent, hésitant un instant avant de poursuivre « …Mon père m'a appris que si quelqu'un est assez courageux et généreux pour faire passer ma vie avant la sienne, il est de mon devoir de dévouer cette vie à rendre honneur à cette personne. »

Tsuna leva les yeux, surpris par cette réponse. Ça sonnait tellement ringard et pourtant, très noble. C'était une très bonne leçon de vie, le genre que son propre père lui aurait peut-être donné s'il était plus présent…. Mais cela à part, notre protagoniste se surpris à croire ce que lui disait le jeune garçon, tout dans sa voix dans le ton qu'il employait, dans son regard, disait qu'il était sincère. Et Tsuna _sentait_ qu'il était sincère.

Il ne put ainsi se retenir de sourire, réajustant une deuxième fois son sac à dos et soupirant, paniquant lorsqu'il vit l'argenté fusiller du regard un groupe d'adolescents qui les fixaient, des étincelles brillant vivement autour de lui et autour du dit groupe. Il réussit tant bien que mal à calmer son comparse, ce dernier semblant prendre la moindre de ses paroles comme un ordre absolu. D'une certaine manière, c'était agréable. A dire vrai, Gokudera était peut-être le premier ami qu'il était sur le point de se faire, et bien qu'il avait peur de ce que le jeune garçon pouvait faire sans le vouloir – lire provoquer une explosion mortelle sur un coup de tête – il n'était pas certain de vouloir le chasser de sa vie. Jamais personne dans l'Académie ne lui avait porté autant d'attention.

Et malgré certaines réticences, tout ce qu'il y avait de justifiées, il avait le sentiment que même s'il le voulait, il ne réussirait pas à se débarrasser de l'argenté, et que ce dernier, dès cet instant, deviendrait quelqu'un dont la présence aurait une importance singulière.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait été inscrit dans l'Académie Vongola, Tsuna n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'expérimenter le bonheur. Certes, il était heureux et soulagé lorsqu'il réussissait à filer entre les doigts de l'un de ses camarades de classe prêts à le malmener, ou encore satisfait lorsqu'il était le seul à avoir la moyenne dans un cours ne demandant pas l'utilisation de pouvoirs, mais le bonheur, le vrai, la joie pure et simple, c'était quelque chose qui, à la longue, lui était devenu étranger.

Mais sur le moment, alors qu'il était dans le bâtiment du dortoir A, se tenant devant la porte numérotée A-II qui mènerait à _sa_ chambre, il devait avouer qu'il expérimentait un moment de pur bonheur. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa main, tenant les clés qui le mènerait bientôt à son paradis personnel, tremblante sous l'anticipation. Même le voyage le menant devant cette terre promise qu'étaient ses quartiers personnels avait été un délice : L'ascenseur qui remplaçait les escaliers que l'on trouvait traditionnellement dans les autres dortoirs était spacieux, bien éclairé, avec la petite musique d'ambiance les couloirs, tout aussi spacieux, aux murs blancs décorés de tableaux, des fenêtres larges permettant d'admirer les alentours du campus, un tapis rouge tout du long…

Mais cela ne rivalisait en rien à l'extase que ressentait le jeune garçon lorsque, ses doigts réussissant finalement à faufiler la clé dans la serrure, la tournant et déverrouillant la porte, il découvrit ce qui dans la seconde, deviendrait son chez soi pour l'année.

Il avait entendu tellement de rumeurs sur les chambres des dortoirs A et B, celles-ci réservés soit aux privilégiés sur demande spéciale de leurs parents, soit aux plus méritants pour récompenser leurs prouesses académiques, vantant beauté, confort et côté pratique, qu'il s'était imaginé le meilleur, et bien plus. Et il n'était pas déçu.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination, mais il avait une idée du luxe, et cette chambre renfermait tout ce que cette idée englobait.

En effet, fermant la porte derrière lui et posant un pied dans la pièce, il n'hésita pas un instant, lâchant ses effets personnels qui tenaient dans une seule valise et un sac à dos sur le sol, il avança ensuite, les yeux écarquillés, ébahit, dans la chambre. Elle était aussi spacieuse qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, si ce n'était plus, et très lumineuse. En plus d'un grand lit et d'un bureau, le mobilier se composait d'une table de chevet, d'une multitude de placards et d'un petit salon au centre. Puis une porte, de laquelle il s'approcha, l'ouvrant avec anxiété et découvrant, extatique, qu'il s'agissait de la salle de bain. De _sa_ salle de bain !

Soupirant de délice, notre héros se laissa tomber sur son nouveau lit, fermant les yeux et prenant le temps de profiter de ce cadre privilégié.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé bénéficier d'un tel confort. Les dortoirs que se partageaient les étudiants réguliers n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça, mais à côté du luxe dans lequel il aurait la chance de vivre désormais, ce n'était rien.

La divinité en charge de sa vie avait une bien étrange manière de lui apporter les choses, et il devait avouer qu'après bien des galères, c'était la première fois, selon lui, qu'elle faisait en sorte que la fortune lui sourit. Il espérait simplement que cela n'allait pas se retourner contre lui comme toute les fois où il avait cru avoir un coup de chance. Mais cette fois c'était peut-être pour de bon, car les fois précédentes où le destin lui avait joué des mauvais tours, il n'était qu'un sans-pouvoir, il ne contrôlait pas le feu et n'avait pas la faculté de voler.

Cette pensée lui fit ouvrir les yeux, le faisant par là réaliser que, effectivement, il n'était plus ce qu'on pouvait définir comme un 'sans-pouvoir'. Ce titre lui avait été décerné dès le premier jour de sa première année. En effet, chaque étudiant devait se présenter et faire une démonstration de ses capacités devant la classe. Il n'avait été en mesure de ne rien faire, suscitant la curiosité de ses camarades, celle-ci se transformant bientôt en moqueries, et surprenant, si ce n'était alarmant, ses professeurs sur « la présence d'un _sans-pouvoir_ dans l'Académie, mais c'était insensé. ».

Mais maintenant c'était différent.

Il avait, quelques heures auparavant, créé des flammes il les contrôlait même, et il pouvait voler. Tout cela en plus de pouvoirs psychiques dont il n'était pas encore certain de l'existence.

Se redressant alors, Tsuna se mit à regarder ses mains, les fixant, se rappelant avec quelle facilité elles avaient pris feu. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, essayant de renouveler l'expérience.

« Aller… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se concentrant un peu plus, l'ombre d'une migraine se profilant.

Mais après quelques minutes sans que rien ne se passe, il soupira, se levant sur le lit pour essayer autre chose.

Peut-être que les flammes avaient un rapport avec les composantes de l'air dans l'illusion c'était peut-être tiré par les cheveux, mais sur le coup, le pauvre adolescent ne voulait pas admettre sa petite défaite. Il se souvenait aussi qu'il avait pu voler, ce genre de chose là n'avait rien à voir avec les composantes de l'air. Inspirant alors un bon coup, l'étudiant serra les poings, se mit à faire quelques pas précipités sur le matelas avant de se jeter dans les airs, flottant quelques secondes, assez pour lui faire espérer un peu, uniquement pour retomber sans la moindre grâce sur le sol.

« Aïe…. » Fit-il en se redressant, se massant le crâne et grimaçant.

Au moins c'était clair, il ne pouvait pas non plus voler.

D'une part, c'était frustrant, parce qu'après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, ne plus être en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit était décevant. Mais d'autre part, il s'y attendait un peu, après tout il n'avait jamais été chanceux. Cet 'éveil', comme il se plaisait à le nommer, était plus que brusque, et il n'avait été capable de faire ces choses que parce qu'il se sentait en danger de mort. C'était comme si son instinct, quelque chose d'enfoui en lui s'était réveillé parce que sa vie était en danger. Il se souvenait de l'incident après l'attaque de Gamma, le fait qu'il avait failli contre attaquer, et ce même s'il le Quatrième année était déjà à terre. Il était conscient de tout ça, mais sur le moment, c'est comme si il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, la vague idée qu'il allait faire quelque chose de mauvais lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était réaliser son objectif. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, protéger les autre et se protéger.

C'est tout ce qui comptait à cet instant et c'était comme si son corps agissait par pure instinct, faisant tout pour réaliser le dernier souhait qu'il avait formulé lorsqu'il avait cru mourir dans l'illusion de Deamon.

Mais maintenant qu'il y resongeait…

Même s'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien et aussi vivant de sa vie, à l'instant où il se sentit le plus maître de lui-même, il sentait aussi que son corps ne lui appartenait plus totalement. Et c'est justement parce que ces deux principes et sentiments étaient diamétralement opposés qu'il se sentait effrayé. Sa gorge se noua légèrement sous l'angoisse qui le gagna brusquement.

Et si ce qui s'était passé n'était que le résultat d'une sorte de dédoublement de personnalité et que cette deuxième personnalité était la source de ces pouvoirs que tout le monde pensait sien ? Et que ferait-il si cette personnalité devenait plus forte et prenait totalement le contrôle ? Que ferait-il s'il devenait incontrôlable et finissait par faire du mal au gens ?

Bientôt, Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'hyper ventiler. Se calmant ensuite, il se mit à rire, se trouvant ridicule et se moquant de lui-même. Il exagérait, et dans l'éventualité que cette théorie farfelue soit vraie, il ne ferait sûrement pas le poids devant les autres étudiants réunis. Encore moins les professeurs.

C'est donc sur cette pensée que notre héros se releva, décidant de mettre toute cette histoire de côté pour le moment, préférant commencer à s'installer. Après tout, il y avait plus important pour le moment, et s'il voulait être frais pour le premier jour de cours qui l'attendait le jour suivant, penser à des choses inquiétantes était la dernière chose à faire.

Mais alors que ses bonnes résolutions se mettaient en place, quelque chose, comme durant la compétition, l'alerta. Il se tourna furtivement vers l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre, une qui faisait face à une autre fenêtre du bâtiment B, et par pure instinct, il plongea à terre, se protégeant les yeux alors qu'une explosion fit que ladite fenêtre ne se brise, des morceaux de verre et de bois se propulsant un peu partout dans la pièce, une rafale de flamme la traversant dans la manœuvre.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que… ?! »

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta au milieu de sa pensée, relevant la tête et se redressant avec prudence. S'avançant ensuite à quatre pattes vers ce qui était, autrefois sa fenêtre, était désormais un trou béhant dans son mur, et se hissant assez pour regarder au travers.

« VOOOOOOOOIII, je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ?! T'aurais pu me tuer ! …. Comment ça 'répares-moi ça' ?! C'est _ta_ fenêtre ! » Fit, ou plutôt hurla une voix, celle-ci provenant de la chambre en face de la sienne, dont la fenêtre, elle aussi avait subi les conséquences de l'incident.

Tout ce que Tsuna pu discerner fut d'abord des cheveux argentés, plus clairs que ceux de Gokudera, appartenant à la personne en train de hurler, celle-ci s'époumonant et proférant des insanités. Pris de curiosité et n'écoutant pas son instinct qui lui disait que _non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée_, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de se hisser un peu plus pour avoir une meilleure vu de l'individu, et potentiellement du responsable de la destruction de sa fenêtre.

Il reconnu alors le jeune homme d'en face, ce dernier étant un Quatrième année, et semblant se disputer avec quelqu'un. C'est alors qu'une seconde personne apparu dans la pièce, passant devant le trou dans le mur, et remarquant sa présence. Il s'agissait d'une jeune homme brun, grand, le visage décoré de quelques cicatrices, ses yeux perçants et intimidants, repérant sans aucune difficulté les oreilles indiscrètes qui se trouvaient en face. Le regard de l'individu fut tout ce qu'il suffit à notre héros pour lâcher un petit cri de peur et se laisser tomber à terre, plat et immobile.

_C'est pas vrai…..de toutes les chambres desquelles la mienne puisse se trouver en face… pourquoi la sienne. _Se lamenta le brun sans oser bouger.

En effet, la personne qui venait d'apparaitre, et à qui visiblement appartenait la chambre qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment B, faisant face à la chambre de notre protagoniste, n'était autre que l'un des élèves les plus puissants, craints et respectés de l'Académie, dont le nom seul suffisait à faire trembler les plus durs éléments de l'établissement :

Xanxus.

_**[Xanxus.**_

_**- Quatrième année**_

_**- Section Superméchant.**_

_**-Capacité à créer et manipuler le feu. **_

_**-Aucune faiblesse connue à ce jour.]**_

Xanxus. Ce nom était connu de tous sur le campus, et il faisait trembler pratiquement la totalité du corps étudiant. Il était connu pour son impulsivité et sa grande violence, ne faisant aucune distinction lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses victimes. Il était aussi à la tête d'un petit groupe d'étudiants qui s'étaient nommés les Varia, dont Belphegor et Fran faisaient partis. Ce groupe était tout aussi connu que son leader, et ses membres tout aussi redoutables. Chaque incident dans lequel ils participaient impliquait destruction de masse et une vingtaine voire une trentaine d'étudiant se retrouvant en soins intensifs.

Il comprenait aussi la présence du deuxième Quatrième année dans la chambre. Il s'agissait de Superbi Squalo, bras droit et ami proche (souffre douleur, murmuraient les autres) de Xanxus. Le jeune homme, aux cheveux et yeux argentés était bruyant, aussi violent que son comparse, et jurait comme personne. Non pas que c'était la première chose à laquelle on pensait lorsqu'on parlait de lui, car en effet, pour autant que l'argent l'ouvrait beaucoup, il était aussi dangereux que Xanxus.

Mais se rappeler de qui ils étaient n'allait pas expliquer à notre pauvre héros ce qu'ils faisaient en face de sa chambre et pourquoi ils venaient de désintégrer sa fenêtre.

« Déchet, ferme-la un peu. » Fit soudainement la voix du redoutable Xanxus, faisant effectivement se taire son interlocuteur, et se crisper Tsuna. Et avant qu'il ne puisse fuir discrètement, une ombre se forma au dessus de lui. Et il ne put que prier, levant les yeux et rencontrant les yeux argentés de Squalo.

_Uh Oh._

« Tu m'as dérangé pour ce gamin ? » Fit-il en croisant les bras, se retournant pour fusiller du regard Xanxus, reposant son regard sur le jeune garçon avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent légèrement et qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. Un intérêt soudain s'exprimant sur celui-ci, le jeune homme s'accroupit, pour, visiblement, observer de plus près celui qui allait devenir sa future victime.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas le sans-pouvoir ? » Ricana-t-il en saisissant le concerné par le col et le soulevant sans aucune difficulté, avant de le lever un peu plus, le montrant à son ami qui était encore en face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? » Demanda Squalo en remuant un peu son captif.

Les yeux rouges de Xanxus rencontrèrent ceux de notre protagoniste, qui, bien que terrifié, ne pu baisser les yeux, comme pétrifié.

Quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver, il le sentait.

Mais alors que le plus vieux levait la main, celle-ci commençant à briller et une flamme apparaissant rapidement, Squalo, autant que Tsuna, écarquilla les yeux, prêt à hurler quelque chose, une fois encore, mais n'en ayant pas le temps, bondissant et lâchant son prisonnier dans la manœuvre alors qu'une colonne de flamme, comme celle ayant traversé et détruit la fenêtre plus tôt, était propulsée en sa direction.

Tsuna tomba à terre, la colonne de flamme passant au dessus de lui pendant que l'argenté esquiva, se rattrapant dans un coin de la chambre avant de retourner à la fenêtre lorsque le danger fut plus ou moins écarté.

« VOOOOIIII ! ça voulait dire quoi ça ?! ça va faire deux fois aujourd'hui! VOOOII ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?! » Se plaint-il, cela n'affectant visiblement pas Xanxus, qui ne fit que lever un sourcil en voyant la tête tremblante de notre héros réapparaitre, celui-ci visiblement traumatisé et sous le choc. Puis, semblant perdre de l'intérêt, il détourna son regard et s'en alla, sous les yeux outrés de son second, qui bondit immédiatement par la fenêtre pour partir à la poursuite du brun, sa voix encore audible même lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce.

Se laissant tomber à terre, le pauvre garçon lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

Il n'avait décidément pas de bol. Et il avait raison : chaque fois que la chance semblait lui sourire, elle finissait toujours par se retourner contre lui de la pire manière qui soit. Se redressant légèrement pour constater l'état pitoyable de sa fenêtre, le brun soupira une fois de plus passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Cette année s'annonçait encore plus infernale que sa première.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Tsuna n'eut pas à se réveiller avec l'image d'un trou béant dans son mur. En effet, la veille, une heure et demi suivant l'incident avec Xanxus, alors qu'il se lamentait sur l'état déplorable de sa chambre, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, lui offrant une clé – celle d'une nouvelle chambre, visiblement – cette personne s'excusant de la part de Xanxus.

Notre héros, loin de se plaindre de cet évènement, qui en soit était étrange, car Xanxus ne s'excusait jamais, pour rien et pour personne, saisit simplement la clé en remerciant l'inconnu. Car en effet, non seulement ça lui permettait d'avoir une chambre, qui, bien qu'identique à celle qu'on lui avait attribué plus tôt, avait une fenêtre intacte, et en plus, ça le débarrassait de la peur de vivre une année en face de la personne la plus effrayante de l'Académie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était déjà un bon départ pour cette journée qui inaugurait ce qu'il prévoyait être un cauchemar.

Finissant de se préparer et attrapant son sac, le jeune garçon quitta ensuite son sortoir privilégié pour se diriger vers les bâtiments de l'Académie. Et la première chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il passa le portail, fut les regards familiers et moqueurs de ses 'camarades de classe'.

_« Il a survécu à l'attaque de Xanxus… »_

_« Mais il s'est caché somme un lâche…Il n'a rien pu faire hier… » _

_« Et dire qu'il avait l'air tellement cool pendant la compétition » _

_« Avec ou sans pouvoir, Dame-Tsuna restera toujours Dame-Tsuna huh… » _

Furent les murmures qu'il entendit à son passage à proximité des étudiants.

Ah. Ils avaient entendu parler de l'incident d'hier.

Et les nouvelles allaient vite à ce qu'il semblait, car à peine entra-t-il dans les couloirs, que toute l'attention à laquelle il avait eu droit la veille eut disparut, les regards qu'il recevait n'étant que ceux auxquels il s'était habitué depuis un an. D'une certaine manière, se disait-t-il en soupirant, ça le rassurait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si les autres étudiants commençaient à le traiter différemment à cause de la compétition. Certes, maintenant ils allaient devoir l'appeler autrement que le 'sans-pouvoir' mais ça ne changeait visiblement rien à leur mépris.

Se rapprochant alors de son casier tout en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, le jeune garçon ne remarqua pas un groupe d'étudiants de Première Année se tenant non loin de lui, l'un d'eux ayant un sourire malicieux sur le visage alors qu'il levait la main, une boule de neige s'y formant.

Il s'agissait du 'sacrifice', c'était comme un rite de passage pour les nouveaux élèves.

Un élève de Première année était désigné par le plus puissant des Quatrième année pour accomplir une mission. Cette mission étant de faire usage de ses pouvoirs sur l'élève le plus faible de l'Académie, celui-ci étant cette année Tsuna.

L'an dernier, Tsuna avait été témoin de la même chose, mais n'ayant pas compris, cette tradition n'étant expliquée à l'ensemble des Première années que plus tard après l'acte. C'était une manière d' « intégrer » les nouvelles recrues au groupe. Ils n'avaient bien évidemment qu'un seul essai permis, et si la personne désignée échouait, le jour suivant la rentrée était dédié à bizuter les Première années – tout cela à l'insu hypothétique des professeurs bien entendu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'élève se retourna ensuite, le même sourire, prenant des traits plus cruels, gravé sur ses lèvres, et des pics de glace apparaissant tout autour de sa création glacée, promettant douleur à l'arrivée. Il se retourna ensuite brusquement, lançant la boule, qui avait de très grande chance d'atterrir sur Tsuna, ce dernier ne se rendant compte que trop tard du projectile qui s'élançait à grande vitesse en sa direction. Il n'eut pas le reflexe d'esquiver et fermant simplement les yeux en attendant l'impact.

Mais plutôt que de l'atteindre, la boule se fracassa dans le vide, comme percutant un mur invisible devant notre héros, qui écarquilla les yeux, autant que les Première années maintenant horrifiés, en voyant la glace et la neige se brisant devant lui et tombant à terre avant de fondre.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, l'adolescent remarqua un rire, provenant de derrière lui, et il se retourna, constatant avec surprise la présence d'un autre groupe d'adolescents avec à leur tête Mukuro. Celui-ci ne fit que sourire, ne daignant même pas jeter un regard à celui qui, quelques heures auparavant, avait été son équipier et lui avait même sauvé la vie. A la place, il se mit à rire, continuant son chemin et avançant avec son groupe près de son cadet, l'ignorant au passage, alors que M.M, qui s'en était visiblement bien sorti après l'épisode de la compétition, le fusillait du regard avant de se détourner de lui pour ramener son intérêt à son leader.

Clignant encore une fois des yeux, Tsuna ferma son casier, s'adossant dessus et essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

_« kufufufu…Sache que je tiens toujours mes promesses… » _

Fut la voix qui résonna soudainement dans sa tête, celle de Mukuro, le ton toujours aussi condescendant et pompeux.

Gardant les yeux rivés sur le groupe du jeune homme, il se rendit bientôt compte que celui-ci s'était légèrement retourné, lui souriant avec arrogance avant de continuer son chemin.

La voix bruyante de Gokudera, qui sûrement avait vu l'incident, mais étai arrivé trop tard, l'interpella ensuite, l'argenté se tenant de manière protective devant lui, l'air sentant lourdement la poudre et des étincelles menaçant de tout faire sauter. Il fallut alors toutes les dix minutes du chemin jusqu'à sa première classe de la journée, qu'il avait en commun avec son nouvel ami surprotecteur, pour calmer ce dernier et le persuader de ne pas faire d'esbroufe pour son premier jour officiel à l'Académie.

Mais malgré la journée mouvementée et sûrement stressante qui s'annonçait, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les choses, cette année, ne serait peut-être pas aussi négatives qu'il les avait envisagé.

* * *

La vie est imprévisible.

C'est une chose que l'on déteste, que l'on bénit parfois, mais qui, dans tout les cas, nous est impossible de fuir.

Personne n'a jamais eut les réponses à toutes les questions. Il nous est impossible de prédire les choses avec exactitude, encore moins de les changer. On ne peut pas s'assurer que l'on va passer une bonne journée, prédire à l'avance que l'on va être en retard à un rendez-vous, tomber dans les escaliers, perdre un ami, ou même mourir. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, on se dit souvent, sans réellement y penser.

Et pour autant qu'on le souhaite parfois, on ne peut pas changer des évènements une fois qu'ils se sont déroulés. Même les rituels les plus répétitifs peuvent être les témoins de faits imprévus et surprenants, parfois indésirables, mais inchangeables ensuite.

Il faut nous y faire.

_C'est la vie. _

Parce qu'aussi imprévisible, douloureuse, frustrante ou stressante qu'elle soit, cela reste notre existence, et au finale, la seule chose que l'on puise faire face à elle c'est sourire.

Et parfois, si on était vraiment chanceux, ce côté imprévisible de la vie peut s'avouer être une bonne chose.

* * *

**Voilà! Plus que deux chapitres et ce sera la fin. **

**Merci encore une fois à vous tous! Si vous avez des questions, remarques, critiques, etc... n'hésitez pas !  
**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour(?)**

**Pairing:**** aucun  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Bon, ça fait longtemps, je sais, et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu une panne d'inspi, et je sais aussi que j'avais dit plus que deux chapitre, mais d'un seul coup tout plein de moments et d'évènements me sont apparu en tête et je me suis dit que si j'incluais tout cas dans deux chapitres, ça allait traîner en longueur, et je mettrais encore plus de temps à poster, donc j'imagine que que cette fic continuera jusqu'à ce que j'ai pu inclure tout les petits trucs qui viennent avec le temps. Sinon, je n'ai vraiment pas eu d'inspi concernant les paragraphes de début et de fin (j'ai honte, omg...) il s'agira du seul chapitre dans lequel il n'y en aura pas. Bon, encore pardon pour tout, merci à ceux qui continuent de lire et de suivre malgré tout, et sur ce, bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

L'_inauguration_.

Sûrement le moment le plus attendu, mais aussi le plus craint de la rentrée. Il s'agissait de l'évènement qui ouvrirait officiellement le début des 'festivités' ente les superhéros et les superméchants. Ayant généralement lieu en fin de semaine, les responsables de chaque section s'occupaient de prévenir leurs élèves respectifs, leur expliquant les règles – présentes simplement pour la formalité semblait-il – et leur donnant l'emplacement de l'endroit où se déroulerait la rencontre.

Les élèves de Première année étaient particulièrement excités à l'idée d'enfin participer à cet évènement auquel leurs aînés semblaient si attachés, et c'était un moyen pour eux de montrer ce qu'il valait et de se faire remarquer par les différents 'clans' comme la Varia ou le gang de Kokuyo.

Mais pour Tsuna, qui, de par sa préalable catégorisation et n'appartenant à aucune section, n'était pas concerné, l'_inauguration_ était une sorte de légende urbaine. Et pour autant qu'il ne se plaigne pas de ne pas avoir à s'y impliquer – moins de risque de blessure – il devait avouer qu'il était intrigué par tout l'enthousiasme et la frénésie qui l'entourait.

Gokudera y serait sûrement convié. D'ailleurs, se dit notre héros en se tournant vers son ami, il ne lui avait pas encore demandé dans quelle section il s'était inscrit…

« Mr. Sawada ! »

Sursautant sous la surprise, mais grimaçant ensuite en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui l'avait interpellé, Tsuna ne put que lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, furieux, de son professeur de mathématiques. En effet, le premier cours de la journée était un cours de mathématiques tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, et le professeur, après quelques présentations de formalité, en était immédiatement venu au vif du sujet en donnant à ses étudiants des exercices à faire.

Chose qui, d'ordinaire n'aurait pas dérangé notre héros, mais celui-ci ayant eu l'esprit ailleurs pour les dix dernières minutes, et n'ayant rien prit dans son cahier, il se trouvait dans une situation assez délicate. Et si le professeur lui demandait d'aller résoudre les équations écrites au tableau, il n'aurait certes pas de problème à le faire, prenant uniquement un peu de temps pour se replacer dans le bain, temps que l'homme utiliserait sûrement pour lui faire regretter ses quelques minutes d'inattention.

Mais alors que le professeur commençait à le tourmenter verbalement, pointant le tableau pour lui ordonner d'y aller, une table, heureusement non occupée, explosa, les morceaux se propageant un peu partout dans la pièce.

Et si le coupable aurait pu rester inconnu pour la plupart, le fait que Gokudera fusillait l'homme de toute ses forces, l'air sentant fortement la poudre - et le professeur concerné ayant lu le dossier de l'argenté – ne laissa pas grand-chose du mystère. Tsuna jeta un regard horrifié à son ami, sachant parfaitement où la situation actuelle pouvait les mener, et priant pour que tout ça ne finisse pas avec leur mort à tous.

Le silence gagna soudainement la salle de classe alors que l'enseignant, qui avait bien repéré sa nouvelle cible, s'en approcha, les deux individus se fusillant du regard et l'odeur de poudre augmentant de plus en plus d'intensité.

« Mr. Gokudera…» Commença le professeur en s'arrêtant devant l'adolescent « Je suppose qu'une retenue pour votre premier jour n'est pas ce que vous désirez ? » Demanda-t-il, plus pour le style qu'autre chose, avant de se mettre à sourire, ordonnant, comme plus tôt avec Tsuna, à sa nouvelle victime de se lever et d'aller au tableau. « Voyons si vos petites explosions vous sont d'une grande utilités lorsqu'il s'agit d'exercices intellectuels. ». Bien entendu, personne ne s'attendait à ce que Gokudera ne se lève et se dirige sagement vers le tableau, après tout, il était lui aussi en train de rêvasser, ce avant que son sauveur ne se fasse agresser verbalement par celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme l'homme à abattre, et ne payait aucune attention au cours, ce depuis le début même de celui-ci.

Mais comme vous vous en doutez, c'est là qu'il créa la surprise, son regard changeant de furieux et plein de haine à passif et hautain.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre quelque chose dans son sac, un étui, et d'en sortir une paire de lunettes, qu'il mit immédiatement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le tableau. Là, il observa quelques secondes les diverses équations et problèmes qui y étaient transcris avant de s'en approcher et de commencer à écrire.

* * *

A peine quelques minutes étaient passées, que Gokudera posa le marqueur avec lequel il avait écrit sur le tableau blanc, le reposant sur le bureau du professeur avant de se retourner et de revenir à sa place, sans même jeter un dernier regard à son travail.

Tsuna était bouché bée. Comme le professeur et le reste de la classe, à vrai dire.

Le tableau était rempli d'opérations et de formules parfaitement et méticuleusement rangées – formules qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore appris, et que Tsuna doutait qu'ils apprendraient un jour – chacune d'elles progressant logiquement et précisément vers un développement des plus sensés mais aussi des plus complexes, pour ensuite mener vers une réponse.

La _bonne _réponse.

Et si la majorité de la classe ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de la bonne réponse, les lignes de calculs état suffisant pour leur couper le sifflet, Tsuna savait qu'il s'agissait de la bonne réponse – il avait profité du répit que lui avait donné l'argenté pour faire lui-même les calculs, d'une manière plus modeste et novice que celle de son ami, mais il avait tout de même réussi. Et surtout, le professeur savait, avec exactitude, qu'il s'agissait des bonnes réponses.

Et si on en déduisait par le sourire satisfait et hautain qu'arborait le nouvel élève lorsqu'il retira ses lunettes, lui aussi savait qu'il s'agissait des bonnes réponses.

L'enseignant, qui fixait toujours le tableau, ouvrit la bouche et la referma successivement à plusieurs reprises, visiblement à court de mot, pendant que notre héros jetait un regard stupéfait à son camarade de classe. Certes, il avait depuis longtemps appris qu'il ne fallait pas juger une personne sur son apparence, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être surpris que son ami soit non seulement aussi méticuleux, mais aussi rapide. Il n'avait pas corrigé la moindre virgule, effacer le moindre chiffre, et il était certain qu'il n'avait même pas revérifié ses calculs. Qui aurait pu penser que quelqu'un comme Gokudera, aux apparences de hooligan, à l'attitude et au tempérament aussi explosif, puisse se révéler être un génie des mathématiques.

Le concerné, lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de son comparse, ne fit que lui répondre par un sourire enthousiaste et fier.

* * *

« Gokudera-kun, tu es impressionnant ! » S'exclama Tsuna lorsque tout les cours de la matinée furent terminés, lui et Gokudera marchant ensemble vers la cafétéria.

L'argenté, sembla-t-il, n'était pas un génie uniquement en ce qui concernait les mathématiques. En effet, le second cours qui leur avait été dispensé fut un cours de chimie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, qui s'était vite transformé en analyse de composition de différents explosifs. Et la matinée se termina par un cours de littérature durant lequel le jeune garçon et le professeur eurent une discussion très passionnée sur l'histoire de la littérature italienne et anglaise. Et autant dire que celui qui avait dès lors été surnommé la bombe humaine sur le campus excellait dans ces deux domaines.

« Ce n'était rien de grandiose, je vous assure. » Répondit d'ailleurs le concerné, se grattant le crâne en riant, visiblement gêné par le compliment de son sauveur.

« Non, c'était vraiment impressionnant, je suis certain que tu n'auras aucun problème à passer en troi- » Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, les haut-parleurs qui se trouvaient dans l'établissement se mirent à sonner, les étudiants s'arrêtant et se taisant pour écouter ce qui allait être annoncé. Beaucoup espérait déjà entendre parler de l'_inauguration_, malheureusement pour eux, ce ne fut pas le cas, la voix du co-directeur G. retentissant au travers des machines, celle-ci renfermant un sérieux et une tension étrange.

« Gokudera Hayato, étudiant de Deuxième année est prié de se rendre au bureau du Directeur. _Immédiatement_. »

Tsuna grimaça en entendant le ton sur lequel ces mots étaient dit, et il cru même voir son ami faire la même chose, même si ce ne fut que pour un court instant. Malgré ça, le jeune garçon ne fit aucun mouvement pour bouger.

« Gokudera-kun, tu devrais peut-être y aller. » Fit le brun avec hésitation en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son comparse, et voyant l'expression surprotectrice que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il arborait chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une situation où ils devaient se séparer, l'adolescent continua en souriant « Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre à la cafétéria, je te garderais une place. »

Il espérait que cela suffirait à le rassurer, et il ne put que soupirer de soulagement en voyant l'expression de l'argenté se relaxé un peu, quelques réticences toujours présentes, mais aucune protestations alors qu'il acquiesçait et se dirigeait à contre cœur vers le bureau du Directeur.

Une fois seul, notre héros recommença à se diriger vers la cafétéria, s'arrêtant un instant en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans son casier et se retournant rapidement pour aller le récupérer. Mais alors qu'il se retournait, il percuta quelqu'un, le bousculant et les livres de celui-ci tombant dans la manœuvre. Paniquant soudainement à l'idée de s'attirer des ennuis pour le premier jour, surtout que Gokudera n'était plus dans les environs, il s'excusa en se penchant pour aider la personne à ramasser ses livres. Mais plutôt que de la réprimander et de l'agresser comme il l'avait prévu, tout ce que Tsuna entendit fut un rire, et plus surprenant encore, des excuses. Puis, alors qu'il leva la tête, étonné par ces soudaines excuses, il rencontra le regard familier d'une personne qu'il avait rencontré un an auparavant, celle-ci semblant aussi étonné que lui, mais arborant un grand sourire.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon de Deuxième année, japonais et brun lui aussi, plus grand que notre protagoniste de plusieurs centimètres et d'apparence très joviale.

« Sawada, ça faisait longtemps ! » Fit d'ailleurs ledit garçon en se relevant, remerciant son camarade de classe une fois tout ses livres en main.

« Yamamoto-san.» Répondit l'adolescent en souriant avec hésitation « oui, ça fait très longtemps. » poursuivit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé, ne sachant trop que dire. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on l'interpelle aussi amicalement dans les couloirs. Mais son malaise sembla passer inaperçu aux yeux de son interlocuteur du moment, ce dernier recommençant à parler comme si de rien n'était, aussi familièrement et amicalement que si lui et Tsuna étaient amis de longue date.

Mais en sachant de qui il s'agissait, ce n'était pas réellement inhabituel.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

_**[Yamamoto Takeshi.**_

_**- Deuxième année**_

_**- Section Superhéros**_

_**- Supervitesse. Il peut, s'il le désire, facilement dépasser le mur du son.**_

_**-Faiblesse : aucune capacité défensive.]**_

Le jeune garçon était la première personne à qui il avait été donné à notre protagoniste de parler. Etant aussi japonais, il lui semblait le plus accessible et le plus amicale, et naturellement, les deux adolescents avaient sympathisés. Malheureusement, une fois l'absence de pouvoir totale de notre héros révélée, et l'intégration de son comparse dans le club de baseball – son pouvoir étant d'une grande aide dans cela, autant que dans n'importe quel sport qui était pratiqué dans l'Académie – la naissance d'une amitié entre eux deux se trouva compromise. Toutefois, Takeshi, comme tout le monde l'appelait, n'avait jamais fait parti de ceux qui le malmenaient, il lui était reconnaissant pour cela, et ce même s'ils ne s'étaient plus jamais parlé en un an.

« Tu as été très impressionnant hier ! C'est dommage que ton éveil se soit fait aussi tard ! » S'exclama d'ailleurs le jeune garçon en se mettant sur le côté pour ne pas encombrer le passage des autres étudiants dans le couloir. Notre héros ne répondit pas, baissant seulement les yeux et marmonnant des réponses ça et là, son malaise n'étant toujours pas visible pour son interlocuteur.

« J'ai réellement hâte de voir ce que tu nous réserve pour l'_inauguration_. » Déclara ensuite ce dernier, ces mots faisant lever la tête à son comparse.

« A vrai dire Yamamoto-san… Je ne pense pas participer à l'inauguration. » Répondit-il donc, surprenant le concerné.

« Eh ? Mais pourquoi ? Maintenant que tu fais partis d'une section tu devrais y être convié comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous, non ? » Continua l'adolescent en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Justement… Je ne fais pas… » Mais Tsuna fut une fois de plus coupé dans ses paroles, cette fois non pas par les haut-parleurs, mais par la voix d'un étudiant, accompagné d'un groupe d'élèves, qu'il reconnu comme étant l'une des équipes de baseball de l'Académie. Le groupe sembla ne vouloir n'interpeller que Yamamoto, mais lorsqu'ils virent l'ex sans-pouvoir, l'expression qui se dessina sur le visage de ses membres montrait clairement qu'ils n'appréciaient pas de voir leur star discuter avec quelqu'un comme lui.

« Eh Takeshi, dépêche-toi ! Ils vont prendre toutes les bonnes tables si on continue à traîner ! » Cria donc l'un d'eux, cela bien entendu n'étant qu'une manière détournée pour le faire s'éloigner au plus vite. Yamamoto leur fit signe à son tour avant de se tourner vers Tsuna.

« On va déjeuner, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous ? » Proposa-t-il au brun, qui, bien que touché par l'invitation, savait que c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée. Il doutait que les membres du club de sport apprécient de le voir tourner autour de leur star. C'est pour cela qu'il refusa poliment.

« Merci, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire. »

« Ah… bon, et bien, à plus tard peut-être. » Fit ensuite son interlocuteur en acquiesçant, qui le salua rapidement, se dirigeant ensuite vers son groupe d'amis.

Tsuna regarda la silhouette de son comparse japonais s'éloigner avec ceux de ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au détour d'un tournant qui les mènerait certainement à la cafétéria. Se préparant par la suite à retourner une bonne fois pour toute pour aller récupérer ses affaires, il se crispa, puis se mit soudainement à frissonner. C'était bizarre, certes, mais ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter plus tôt durant la compétition ou dans sa chambre avant le désastre de Xanxus. Et c'est pour cela que, n'accordant pas grande pensée à ce détail, il réajusta une fois de plus son sac à dos, se dirigeant vers son casier pour récupérer ses affaires oubliées.

Il ne remarqua ainsi pas les regards qui le suivirent jusqu'à ce que lui aussi, finissent par disparaitre au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

Gokudera venait d'arriver devant la porte du bureau du Directeur. Posant sa main sur la poignée, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, anticipant la morale qu'allait certainement lui faire son père pour l'incident du cours de mathématiques.

Inspirant donc profondément, car en dépit de toute la résistance qu'il émettait face à G et à la manière farouche dont il lui tenait tête le plus souvent, comme tout adolescent, il craignait de se faire crier dessus par ses parents, puis il leva son autre main pour frapper à la porte, obtenant rapidement une réponse qui lui intima d'entrer, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il constata la présence de son père, du Directeur Giotto, ainsi que de Asari Ugetsu, responsable de la section des Superhéros, l'expression qu'arborait les trois hommes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, ce qui ne le rassurait pas plus. Il avala donc sa salive et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Vous avez demandez à me voir ? » Fit-il par la suite en s'approchant du bureau, G se trouvant debout aux côtés de Giotto, celui-ci examinant des papiers. Il releva alors la tête en constatant la présence du jeune garçon, souriant avant de l'inviter à s'assoir.

« Ah, Hayato, je suis désolé de te dérangé alors que c'est ton premier jour ici…Mais certains incidents nous amènent à prendre certaines mesures… » Commença-t-il, faisant se crisper l'adolescent sous l'anticipation. «…Bref, j'irais droit au but….»

Gokudera retint sa respiration en voyant les sourcils du Directeur, ainsi que ceux de son père se froncer.

« J'ai une mission à te confier. » Déclara alors le blond.

L'argenté laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait, levant brièvement les yeux vers G, qui ne disait rien et ne semblait pas prompt à ajouter quoi que ce soit avant que le Directeur ne finisse, l'adolescent ramenant une fois de plus son attention vers celui-ci. « Je laisserais le soin à G de t'expliquer les détails plus tard, mais ce que je te demande, c'est de garder un œil sur Tsunayoshi. » Déclara ensuite l'homme, surprenant son jeune interlocuteur.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Ne put s'empêcher de questionner ce dernier.

« Non… du moins rien de grave encore. » Répondit Giotto, marmonnant pour lui-même la dernière partie de sa phrase « Cependant, tu as toi-même du assister à l'incident de ce matin, avec l'agression raté de Tsunayoshi. » L'argenté hocha simplement la tête. « Cela ne faisait bien entendu parti que d'un rituel un peu idiot que les étudiants ont mis en place ces dernières années, mais nous craignons que son éveil ait créé quelques émules chez certains élèves de l'Académie, et qu'il pourrait ainsi être la cible d'attaques plus sérieuses dans les jours qui viennent…»

« Des attaques ? Mais pourquoi ? » Continua le plus jeune.

« La volonté de vengeance quant à l'humiliation de la compétition. Beaucoup de ces gamins ne se sont pas remis de s'être fait battre par un sans-pouvoir, et ce même s'il s'est éveillé. » Expliqua G en croisant les ras. Puis, voyant l'expression du jeune garçon s'assombrir, Giotto rattrapa rapidement les paroles de son ami « Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais prudence est mère de sûreté comme on dit. Nous préférons donc ne prendre aucun risque. J'imagine que tu comprends.»

« Je comprends parfaitement ! Je ferais de mon mieux ! » S'exclama alors Gokudera en se levant brusquement, faisant rire le plus vieux.

« J'en suis ravi. Et une dernière chose : il serait préférable que tu n'en parles pas à Tsunayoshi. S'il cédait à la panique, cela pourrait empirer les choses… Sinon, comment se passe ton premier jour jusqu'ici. J'imagine que tu dois un peu t'ennuyer, vu ton niveau. » Changea finalement de sujet celui-ci, l'expression de son jeune interlocuteur passant de sérieuse à anxieuse.

« Tout se passe absolument bien ! Il n'y a rien à dire ! A-Ah, j'oubliais que Sawada-sama m'attendait à la cafétéria, je ferais mieux d'y aller ! Ce sera plus simple de commencer à le protéger dès maintenant ! » Se précipita de dire l'adolescent en se relevant précipitamment.

« Huh, certainement, oui. G te transmettra les informations dont tu auras besoin plus tard dans la soirée donc… » Dit ensuite Giotto, confus.

« Oui, oui ! » Fut tout ce que lui répondit le plus jeune en se dirigeant vers la porte sous le regard suspicieux de son père et celui amusé d'Asari.

Mais alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, cette dernière tourna, la porte s'ouvrant et révélant ce qui s'annonçait être le début des ennuis pour le pauvre garçon. En effet, le professeur de mathématiques, une mine plutôt contrariée, la vision de l'argenté n'arrangeant rien à cela et, au contraire, faisant se renfrogner encore plus l'homme, venait d'entrer. Et celui que l'on surnommait maintenant la bombe humaine pâlit en se rendant compte qu'il était coincé, et il songea au fait qu'il aurait peut-être dû faire exploser le professeur avec cette table. Cette pensée s'affirmant encore plus car, à peine son regard et celui du professeur se croisèrent, que le professeur entra, ferma la porte, piégeant notre second protagoniste à l'intérieur, et rapportant au Directeur et à ses deux collègues les évènements de la matinée.

Gokudera, qui faisait face à la porte, tournant le dos au quatuor, n'eut même pas à se retourner pour sentir la montée en colère de son père, dont l'aura devenait de plus en plus menaçante.

« Tu as fait exploser une table ?! »

Grimaçant, l'argenté se dit qu'il aurait effectivement dû faire exploser le professeur avec.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement sans aucun incident. Gokudera avait rapidement rejoint la cafétéria, l'air légèrement contrarié, certainement en raison de sa visite au bureau du Directeur se disait Tsuna, et son attitude encore plus parano et surprotectrice qu'elle ne l'avait été jusque là. En effet, l'argenté refusait de le laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde seule, fusillant du regard les autres étudiants, ainsi que les professeurs, et même les objets inanimés qui étaient à proximité du brun. Mais mis à part cela, l'après-midi s'avoua tranquille.

Et ainsi, la fin des cours s'annonçant finalement, au grand soulagement de tous, les élèves, n'ayant pas encore de devoir, étant libre de disposer du reste de leur journée comme bon leur semblait. Et tandis que certains allaient se promener pour découvrir les alentours du campus, d'autres allant commencer les activités de clubs, Tsuna, lui, décida de revenir à son dortoir pour y déposer ses affaires avant d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger, Gokudera insistant pour l'escorter notre héros. Cela ne dérangea pas son comparse, les deux garçons résidant dans le même bâtiment, se disant que l'argenté prévoyait ensuite de repartir dans ses propres quartiers, mais il commença à se poser des questions lorsque son ami insista non seulement pour la ramener à sa chambre, mais décida aussi de monter la garde devant la porte.

Après maintes protestations, qui s'avouèrent vaines, le brun finit par réussir à dissuader son ami de rester poster devant sa porte, l'invitant à entrer pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Mais cela ne suffit pas à faire stopper l'attitude méfiante qu'arborait son comparse, ce dernier, par son expression, semblant suspecter même les meubles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, au moment où notre héros sortait de la salle de bain après s'être légèrement rafraichi, Gokudera était en train étaler sur le sol, semblant chercher quelque chose sous le lit.

C'était _vraiment_ bizarre.

« Gokudera-kun, je suis prêt, on peut y aller. » Fit-il alors, faisant sursauté le concerné, qui se releva précipitamment, riant nerveusement avant d'acquiescer et de se diriger vers la porte. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, secouant la tête en souriant face aux frasques de son nouvel ami avant de lui-même se diriger vers la porte, s'arrêtant brusquement lorsque son regard se posa sur le coin du mur.

C'était étrange, mais plus il fixait cet endroit, plus il se sentait observé et anxieux. C'était une chose qui lui était souvent arrivé aujourd'hui. Même lorsqu'il s'était rendu à la cafétéria, peu de temps avant que son ami argenté ne le rejoigne, il avait eu l'impression qu'il était surveillé. Il tenta de se raisonner en se disant que ce n'était sûrement que la présence des Première années qui lui faisait cet effet, mais cette sensation le suivait partout, et c'en devenait angoissant. Levant ensuite la main avec hésitation, il s'approcha du mur, quelques mètres l'en séparant. Mais alors que la distance disparaissait petit à petit, la voix de Gokudera lui rappela qu'il était attendu. Secouant une fois de plus la tête, il répondit à l'appel de l'argenté, se détournant de sa précédente cible et sortant de la chambre une bonne fois pour toute avant de refermer la porte.

Il espérait simplement que sa chambre n'était pas hantée et que ce sentiment n'avait rien à voir avec un esprit…C'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin ces derniers temps.

Plusieurs minutes après le départ des deux adolescents, le bruit de quelque chose tombant au sol se fit entendre, suivi d'un soupir de soulagement. Et au bas du mur, là où s'était précédemment arrêté notre héros, une forme, d'abord trouble, se distingua, jusqu'à révéler entièrement la silhouette d'une jeune fille.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

« Je sais…pardon..»

Une autre silhouette apparut ensuite dans la chambre, à quelques mètres de la jeune fille, celle-ci levant la tête vers la nouvelle personne qui avait fait son apparition, cette personne s'avouant n'être nulle autre que Mukuro.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, et ce bien que cette pseudo mission d'espionnage se soit montré pitoyable. » Fit ce dernier en croisant les bras.

« Pardon. » Répéta la demoiselle en baissant les yeux.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'excuser. » poursuivit le jeune homme avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je pensais que t'aider à t'introduire dans sa chambre te donnerais une parfaite opportunité, je n'avais cependant pas envisagé que cet impertinente bombe humaine mette son nez dans cette histoire. »

La jeune fille se releva ensuite, époussetant ses vêtements pour y enlever la poussière qui aurait pu s'y loger, ses yeux explorant les alentours de la chambre. « Peut-être devrais-je rester cacher ici ? A l'attendre pour... » Commença-t-elle à proposer, uniquement pour se faire rudement couper par son aîné.

« Ce serait inutile et stupide. » Puis, voyant l'expression pleine de culpabilité de la jeune fille, il soupira, son regard se posant sur une montre électronique posée sur la table de chevet « Il est bientôt l'heure. Tu devrais peut-être me laisser faire pour cette fois, personne ne le saura étant donné que les Première années de ton genre n'étaient pas encore supposées être au courant. Et tu pourras faire tes preuves plus tard. »

« Non. Je veux pouvoir le faire par moi-même. Je peux le faire. » Protesta cependant la jeune fille, faisant soupirer une fois de plus le plus vieux, qui s'approcha de la Première année, posant sa main sur la tête de cette dernière.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas nous ferions mieux de nous rendre au lieu de rendez-vous avant qu'ils ne ferment la zone. »

Et sur ce, les deux adolescents s'éclipsèrent.

* * *

Il y avait dans le campus de l'Académie, plusieurs zones que l'on appelait « libres ». Il s'agissait de zones neutres, où les étudiants pouvaient se balader, passer le temps en dehors des cours ou manger, ces dernières proposant un large choix de restaurant, cinémas et presque tout ce qui pouvait permettre à ces jeunes gens de profiter de leur jeunesse sans mettre en danger la vie d'autrui, car en effet, certaines autres zones de l'Académie étaient aussi revendiquées comme territoires par chaque section ou groupes précis.

Durant les premiers jours de la rentrée des classes, ces zones 'libres' étaient remplies d'élèves de Première année, tous plus excités les uns que les autres de découvrir les endroits les plus fréquentés, mais ce soir-là, étrangement, il n'y avait qu'une zone où l'on était certain de trouver tous les nouveaux élèves.

La zone Noire.

Réputée pour être le terrain de jeux favoris des élèves de Troisième et Quatrième années, c'était aussi le lieu où ces derniers s'affrontaient sans avoir à se soucier des conséquences. La zone était protégée et bloquée par un champ de force spécialement mis en place par les étudiants doués de capacités psychiques, superhéros et superméchants confondus, celle-ci dissimulée par une épaisse forêt, elle aussi créée de toute pièce, afin que personne, et surtout pas les professeurs, ne puisse interférer dans leurs affaires. Cette zone était expressément interdite à toute personne inconnue aux classes de Troisième et Quatrième année, mais exceptionnellement, ce soir-là, les Première années avaient été conviées à pénétrer sur leur territoire. Les groupes dominants de l'établissement tels que la Varia, le gang de Kokuyo et autres étaient aussi présents.

Les nouveaux élèves étaient regroupés dans ce qui ressemblait à un champ de ruine, encerclés par des fauteuils et des canapés délabrés, où étaient installés les Troisième et Quatrième années qui toisaient avec délectation les expressions tantôt intimidées, tantôt effrayées de leurs cadets. Les pauvres adolescents ne pouvaient s'empêcher de chahuter, certains murmurant leurs interrogations sur ce qui se passait et pourquoi ils étaient là, d'autres ne se contentant pas de murmurer, mais hurlant leur questions, celles-ci étant complètement ignorées.

« Ushishishi…la relève ne semble pas très fameuse cette année. » Fit la voix de Belphegor, le jeune garçon affalé sur l'un des fauteuils jouant avec un de ses couteaux et usant de Fran pour cible, qui, lui aussi de présence exceptionnelle en vue de son statut de 2ème année, était assis plus modestement que son ainé.

« Bel-sempai, vous allez finir par me faire mal. » Se plaint celui-ci sans aucune conviction.

«C'est le rêve du prince que de voir ton expression plein de douleur. » Répliqua le blond en affichant un grand sourire.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un d'horrible. »

Un cri strident s'éleva soudainement dans l'air, assourdissant les Première années et apportant le silence sur les lieux, coupant la discussion des deux Varia.

M.M, responsable du cri, se retourna ensuite vers un autre étudiant, qui ne faisant pas parti de son groupe, son animosité à son encontre s'exprimant au travers de son regard. L'étudiant en question, visiblement pas affecté le moins du monde, passa simplement près de la jeune fille, lui souriant avant de se poster devant elle, face aux nouvelles recrues.

« Bonsoir à tous ! J'imagine que vous vous posez des questions sur la raison de votre présence ici. » Fit-il en ajustant les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait. « Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Lussuria, et je serais l'un des superviseurs du jeu qui va se dérouler dans quelques instants.» Expliqua-t-il par la suite, soulevant encore plus la confusion des Première années. Mais alors que l'un d'entre eux s'apprêtait à exprimer cette confusion, la voix du maintenant connu comme étant Lussuria le coupa :

« Voyez-vous, la tradition veut qu'en cas d'échec dans l'épreuve du sacrifice, la totalité des Première années se doit de se soumettre à une journée de bizutage à la merci de leurs chers ainés. Ce fut la règle appliquée chaque année.» La mention de cette règle fit grimacer de nombreux élèves. « Néanmoins, cette année sera particulière, car nous avons décidé de briser la tradition et d'être clément et d'épargner L'un d'entre vous. N'est-ce pas généreux de notre part ?» Déclara le jeune homme en frappant ses mains ensembles, visiblement enthousiaste, contrastant avec l'angoisse grandissante des plus jeunes.

Gamma, qui était assis non loin, se leva ensuite, coupant toutes simagrées supplémentaires que leur réservait ledit Lussuria et poursuivant à sa place.

« Un nouveau 'sacrifice' va avoir lieu. Mas cette fois vous devrez tous y participer. » Commença-t-il « Ecoutez bien parce qu'on ne le répètera pas. Vous serez divisés selon vos sections, et vous aurez une cible commune. Chaque section aura un camp posté aux deux extrémités de la zone, la première personne à ramener la cible à son camp sera épargné par le bizutage. »

« Et si on refuse de se soumettre au sacrifice ? » S'éleva une voix féminine dans le groupe de Première année, attirant l'attention de tous.

« Si vous ne vous soumettez pas, à la place d'une journée, ce sera tout un mois de bizutage. Pour _tous_. » Répondit-il, comme s'il avait prévu la question. Et Lussuria, qui était toujours derrière, s'approcha, son sourire s'agrandissant dangereusement « Pendant que j'y suis, dans le cas où aucun des deux camps ne réussi à amener la cible à son camp à la fin du temps règlementaire, la sentence sera la même : un mois de bizutage pour tous. N'essayez donc pas de jouez les nobles âmes et de vous rebellez contre nos règles. »

Et cette précision fit que, si certains étudiants avaient encore des hésitations, celles-ci s'évaporèrent immédiatement. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de se prendre un mois de mauvais traitement.

Satisfaits de voir qu'ils auraient la coopération de tous, les aînés décidèrent qu'il était temps de commencer les festivités.

Pendant que les plus jeunes rejoignaient leur camp respectif, sous les directives des différents superviseurs, Mukuro, assis avec le reste du gang de Kokuyo, suivait discrètement des yeux l'un de ces derniers, prévoyant, à l'insu de ses subalternes, de prendre part plus activement aux activités. Il fallait simplement que la cible fasse son apparition, le nom de cette dernière sur les lèvres et dans l'esprit de chaque Première année présent.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

« Gokudera-kun, il faudrait voir à arrêter là… sérieusement. »

Ses paroles n'ayant aucun effet sur Gokudera, Tsuna mordit dans le sandwich qu'il venait d'acheter, retenant un soupir en voyant son ami chasser pour la énième fois un étudiant de deuxième année qui passait. L'argenté, après avoir accompli ce qu'il semblait prendre pour sa mission, alla rejoindre le brun, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Les deux adolescents, après s'être acheté des sandwiches, s'étaient installés sur un banc près d'un des nombreux parcs aménagés spécialement pour les loisirs des étudiants. Et si notre héros avait prévu de voir trainer dans le coin tout un peuple de Première année, il fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Mais réellement _aucun_. Les seuls élèves qu'il avait eu la possibilité de voir passer étaient tous en Seconde, Troisième et Quatrième année. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de question, déduisant que cela devait avoir un rapport avec le bizutage ou l'inauguration. Et il n'eut aussi pas le d'y songer plus longuement, Gokudera, encore dans son mode garde du corps, plongeant sur lui en criant. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à terre, l'argenté devant lui, pouvoirs prêt à être déchainés, et la cause de toute cette agitation à quelques mètres d'eux.

Une balle de baseball.

« Désolé ! Je vais la récupérer ! » Fit ensuite une voix familière à notre protagoniste qui se releva, s'époussetant un peu et jeta un regard attristé à son sandwich qui gisait sur le sol. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers cette voix si familière, et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant arriver Yamamoto Takeshi.

« Sawada-san, quelle bonne surprise ! » S'exclama ce dernier en s'arrêtant devant lui, souriant.

« Yamamoto-san. » Le salua sobrement l'adolescent.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, tu t'entraînes aussi ? » Demanda par la suite, toujours aussi joyeusement, son interlocuteur.

Tsuna cligna des yeux, confus.

S'entraîner ?

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'à quelques mètres se trouvait effectivement un parc, dans lequel on pouvait voir des étudiants avec des battes et des balles. Cela expliquait la présence de Yamamoto, ce dernier s'entraînant sûrement.

« A-Ah, non. Pas du tout, je suis simplement venu manger un morceau. » Expliqua-t-il alors avant que Gokudera ne s'interpose entre eux, son regard plein de suspicion. « Et je te présente Gokudera-kun » Continua-t-il en espérant qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide dans les secondes qui suivraient.

« Oh, enchanté. » Répondit Yamamoto « Je vais devoir y retourner, je suis juste revenu récupérer la balle que j'avais perdu. » Conclu-t-il toujours avec le sourire, penchant la tête pour voir où avait bien pu tomber ladite balle, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

« Woah. » Fit-il ensuite.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait le surprendre à ce point, Tsuna et Gokudera se retournèrent, eux aussi écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que derrière eux, était apparue l'entrée d'une forêt. Et cette dernière n'était pas là il y a quelques secondes.

« Euh… C'était là, ça, avant ? » Demanda malgré tout Yamamoto, confus, mais son sourire toujours en place.

Gokudera répondit alors quelque chose, que notre héros ne saisit pas, son regard ne posant sur l'entrée de la forêt. L'intérieur s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure, les arbres s'enfonçant profondément et empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette forêt, le genre qui lui disait qu'il allait le regretter s'il ne s'éloignait pas au plus vite. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire part de son idée à ses deux comparses, idée qui aurait certainement pu leur éviter un bon paquet d'ennui, le membre du club de baseball repérant finalement la balle qu'il cherchait pile devant l'entrée de la forêt, et s'en approchant pour la récupérer.

Grosse erreur.

Car à peine passa-t-il près de Tsuna, se penchant ensuite à terre pour ramasser son bien, que des tentacules se projetèrent hors de l'entrée sombre, attrapant la première chose, ou plutôt première personne, qui leur fut proposée, celle-ci étant le sportif, de l'agripper et de l'entraîner vers l'avant. Le réflexe de Tsuna devant la scène fut d'attraper le T-shirt de son comparse, sa main se faisant prendre par une des tentacules et se faisant entraîner à son tour. Et Gokudera, en tout bon garde du corps qu'il était, bondit, attrapant la jambe de son sauveur, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher prise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre, et un autre membre du club de baseball apparu, à la recherche de son camarade. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit fut la balle, et personne en vue...

* * *

**Bon, je m'excuse en tout cas si ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant, c'est juste histoire de mettre en place les évènements qui suivront. Le reste des gardiens vont faire leur apparition dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura plus d'action, et cette fois il y aura des paragraphes!  
**

**Merci à vous tous pour votre patience et votre gentillesse, je vous dit à la prochaine!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour(?)**

**Pairing:**** aucun  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Pardon pour le délai horrible! (ça risque de devenir une habitude que je ne veux pas avoir de mettre des délai aussi long... pardon, vraiment.) Des paragraphes cette fois, et mon inspi' qui revient petit à petit. Je ne me chercherais pas d'excuses, j'ai vraiment été lente sur ce coup-là (non pas que ça change de l'ordinaire...) et en plus j'ai tout plein d'idées de fic qui viennent parasiter celle-là et je me force à ne pas écrire parce que sinon ça va affecter le train de publication de cette fic qui, je pense, l'est déjà assez comme ça. **

**Bref, encore pardon pour tout, merci à ceux qui continuent de lire et de suivre malgré tout, vos encouragements et remarques comptent beaucoup et votre avis m'aide énormément! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas et sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

La peur.

C'est une chose qui peut atteindre tout le monde, à n'importe quel moment.

Enfant, on avait peur du noir, de monstres imaginaires qui traînaient sous notre lit. Des peurs qui s'avouaient, en grandissant, être rationnellement explicables et facile à surpasser. Mais de la même façon que nous évoluons, nos peurs elles aussi évoluent, prenant d'autres formes, se manifestant en d'autres moment et devenant un peu plus difficile à surpasser. Nous ne nous rendons pas toujours compte de leur présence, tapis dans un coin de notre esprit, mais elles ressurgissent toujours.

Elles peuvent prendre les traits de frayeurs courantes, comme une ombre dans une ruelle, un reflet suspect dans une vitre, un regard menaçant venant d'un passant… ou d'angoisses émotionnelles qui nous poussent à vouloir nous réfugier loin en nous même… Tout un tas de petites choses qui font que ce monde qui nous semblait tellement sûr, nous est d'un seul instant moins accueillant.

Et lorsque nous nous retrouvons face à nos peurs, paralysés et piégés selon toutes apparences, tout ce qu'on peut espérer c'est que quelqu'un vienne nous secourir….

* * *

Plusieurs minutes avaient passé depuis que Tsuna, Gokudera et Yamamoto s'étaient fait entrainés au fin fond de la forêt. Ils avaient traversé une sorte de trou noir débouchant dans les airs, avant de s'écraser sans la moindre grâce sur un sol humide. Et Tsuna, qui se relevait en grognant de sa chute, se rendit compte que ses deux comparses n'étaient pas à ses côtés, et qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit dont il n'avait aucune connaissance.

Il ne reconnaissait rien, n'ayant jamais pénétré dans la zone noire, et ignorant même que celle-ci existait. Il n'y avait aucune trace du parc dans lequel il se trouvait plus tôt avec ses deux camarades de classe. Commençant légèrement à paniquer, l'adolescent entreprit de s'épousseter un peu avant de tenter de retrouver ses camarades quand…

« Le boss ne va pas être content…. » Fit soudainement une voix non loin, faisant sursauter notre héros.

« Tu devais nous ramener Dame-Tsuna, pas ceux-là..» Résonna une autre voix. « Si Dame-Tsuna n'est pas dans la zone dans dix minutes, ça risque de compromettre nos plans. Mammon, je pensais que ta morve était infaillible. » Commenta cette dernière par la suite. La mention de son nom fut se crisper notre protagoniste, qui cessa pratiquement de respirer, comprenant qu'il venait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de se mettre dans le pétrin une fois de plus.

« On ne me paye pas assez pour que je soit certain à 100% de ce que je dois attraper. Et ne sois pas si impertinent, tu es avec nous simplement parce que le boss a accepté. » Répliqua alors une troisième personne dont la voix était plus aigüe. « Occupez-vous de ceux-là, je vais refaire un essai. »

Et alors que les trois individus continuaient à parler, Tsuna, qui constata que les voix provenaient de derrière plusieurs buissons à quelques mètres, s'approcha, levant discrètement la tête pour voir trois étudiants de Troisième et Quatrième année, et à leurs pieds, Gokudera et Yamamoto, les deux adolescents étant inconscients. Il leva de nouveau les yeux pour évaluer la force de ses potentiels adversaires, remarquant, horrifiés, que deux des trois adolescents étaient des membres de la Varia. Il se laissa doucement tomber à terre, s'aplatissant sur le sol et pâlissant.

Pourquoi est-ce que la Varia en avait après lui ?

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que quand la Varia recherchait quelqu'un, ce n'était pas pour simplement lui faire la conversation. Et il ne pourrait évidemment rien faire s'il venait à devoir les affronter. Mais le pire, se rendit-il compte ensuite, était que si la Varia le cherchait, c'était parce que Xanxus leur avait ordonné.

La simple pensée de Xanxus lui fit d'ailleurs perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait sur le visage.

C'est pour cela qu'il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de filer.

Mais d'abord, il devait récupérer Gokudera et Yamamoto.

« Attendez, il est ici. » Fit soudainement l'un de ses agresseurs potentiels.

« Comment ça 'ici' ? »

« Il est dans la zone. Pas loin. Il se pourrait même qu'il soit à quelques mètres. »

Cette phrase, venant de l'un des étudiants, le fit paniquer.

Ils allaient le trouver, ce n'était qu'une question de seconde maintenant. Il devait fuir, il trouverait un moyen de ramener ses deux amis plus tard…

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de fuir, car à peine se redressa-t-il pour prendre ses jambes à son coup, que les trois individus l'avaient repérés, bondissant autour de lui et le prenant au piège. La première chose qu'il vit fut d'ailleurs les jambes de l'un d'entre eux, ses yeux remontant ensuite pour rencontrer le regard de l'un des subordonnés de Mukuro. Ce qui lui réaliser qu'en plus de la Varia, le gang de Kokuyo était aussi à sa poursuite.

_Merveilleux._

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui était un étudiant de Troisième année, laquais de Mukuro, il n'avait jamais réellement approché notre héros, restant à l'écart contrairement au reste de ses camarades, plus bruyants. Il le toisait, indifférent, n'ayant semblait-il aucune intention d'attaquer.

« C'est bien lui. » Fit-il ensuite à l'attention de ses deux autres comparses.

« Bien. Il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire maintenant. »

Tsuna, s'attendant à ce qu'ils se jettent sur lui ou ne l'attaquent, ferma les yeux, se préparant au pire. Mais plusieurs secondes passèrent, et rien ne vint. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut un bruit, celui d'un téléphone portable prenant une photo. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, les levant, et se rendant compte que le jeune homme qui était devant lui venait de le prendre en photo et s'afférait à tout sauf à s'occuper de lui. Quelques secondes supplémentaires passèrent avant qu'il ne range son téléphone, jetant un dernier regard au brun et se retournant finalement vers les deux Varia.

« C'est bon, ils savent qu'il est ici. » Déclara-t-il.

Et à la grande surprise de notre protagoniste, les trois adolescents disparurent, le laissant confus au milieu de la forêt.

Décidant cependant qu'il se poserait des questions plus tard, Tsuna se releva, sautant les buissons et rejoignant ses deux camarades inconscients. Mais à peine s'était-il accroupit auprès de ces derniers, qu'un son, comme le bruit d'un sifflet, se fit entendre. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, le bruit strident l'assourdissant, puis plus rien.

Un frisson lui parcouru subitement le corps.

In sentait une menace. Et le plus étrange c'était qu'il avait le sentiment d'être piégé, comme s'il était encerclé. Il y avait du danger tout autour de lui, et ça se rapprochait. La menace était imminente, et tout ce qu'il savait c'était que s'il ne bougeait pas rapidement, ça ne se finirait pas très bien pour lui. C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'il entreprit de réveiller Gokudera et Yamamoto.

* * *

Les Premières années venaient de recevoir le signal de départ, chacun se précipitant hors de leur camp afin d'aller chercher la cible et tenter de la ramener les premiers.

Pendant que beaucoup se précipitaient, d'autres s'éloignaient avec hésitation, comme réticent à participer à cette activité, et d'autres, visiblement résolus à leur sort, avaient décidé de ne pas se déplacer. Mais au milieu de tout cela, il était une jeune fille qui, plutôt que de suivre le même chemin que ses camarades de classe, ou de décider d'attendre simplement, alla s'engouffrer dans un coin opposé à celle-ci, regardant derrière elle si elle n'était pas suivie. Elle tenait un trident entre les mains, similaire à celui de Mukuro, serrant l'arme alors qu'elle pénétrait un peu plus dans les bois, écartant les branches qui lui barrait le passage. Bientôt, elle arriva à un endroit assez éloigné du camp, s'adossant à un arbre.

_« Mukuro-sama… » _

Alerté par cet appel, Mukuro, installé sur un fauteuil non l'un de ses subordonnés, se mit à observer ces derniers, qui étaient occupés à regarder le début des festivités au travers des écrans créés par Mammon, rentré quelques secondes plus tôt. Voyant ensuite que personne n'avait les yeux sur lui, Mukuro entreprit de s'éclipser discrètement, laissant un substitut afin que personne ne vienne questionner son absence. D'ordinaire il ne se serait pas dérangé à cacher son départ, mais dans les circonstances présentes, il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire prendre par les autres groupes, encore moins par ses propres subalternes.

Laissant ainsi un double, l'illusionniste disparu puis réapparu dans un coin de la forêt, là où se trouvait aussi la jeune fille, d'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à la repérer, s'approchant d'elle.

« Chrome. » Fit-il en s'arrêtant lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

« Mukuro-sama. » Le salua la maintenant connue comme étant Chrome avant de poursuivre «Les autres se sont déjà mis à la poursuite de la cible. »

« Je sais. Tsunayoshi ne devrait pas être loin, ça ne devrait donc pas être difficile de le trouver avant les autres. Mais avant…» Ne finissant pas sa phrase, le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, son corps se dématérialisant et rétrécissant avant de prendre la forme d'un chouette blanche, celle-ci ouvrant les ailes pour rester dans les airs.

« Mukuro-sama ? » Fit alors Chrome, confuse.

« Personne ne doit savoir que je t'aide, sinon ils pourraient décider de te punir. Ce sera donc plus facile pour moi de te soutenir sous cette forme.» Expliqua ainsi le plus vieux avant de s'élever un peu plus haut dans le ciel, tentant de repérer la cible.

Les autres Premières années essaieraient certainement de capturer leur cible et d'être le premier à le ramener, et cela mènerait à des conflits violents. Le moindre signe de combats ou d'affrontements signifierait que leur objectif ne serait pas loin. D'ailleurs, une explosion et de la fumée jaillissaient d'un endroit précis de la forêt et lui donnant l'information qu'il cherchait. Dans le cas où Tsunayoshi ne s'y trouverait pas, ce serait tout de même une première piste à creuser.

Redescendant ensuite, il intima à la jeune fille de le suivre, prenant de la vitesse et se dirigeant vers le lieu où se déroulaient les premiers affrontements.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera et Yamamoto courraient, les deux premiers plus traînés par le sportif qu'autre chose, ce dernier, de par ses pouvoirs, leur permettant de fuir plus facilement.

A leur trousse, un groupe d'étudiants, dont le visage ne leur était pas familier et qu'ils déduisirent donc comme étant des Première années, tous plus menaçant les uns que les autres et aucun ne voulant abandonner la poursuite malgré le fait qu'ils perdaient rapidement du terrain.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, après que Gokudera et Yamamoto aient repris connaissance, nos trois Deuxième années s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec ce même groupe d'étudiants, ces derniers ne leur laissant même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait qu'ils les bombardaient d'attaques. Fort heureusement, les attaques, en grande partie constituées d'assaut d'éléments tels que le feu et la glace, furent évitées facilement. Mais cela n'arrêta pas leurs assaillants, qui ripostèrent avec des attaques psychiques, qui là, forcèrent nos protagonistes à courir. L'aide apportée par les pouvoirs de Yamamoto s'avoua ainsi utile lorsque la terre se mis à se dérober sous leur pied, leur permettant d'échapper à cratères et monticules en tout genre.

Sauf que même en fuyant, les trois garçons ne savaient pas où ils allaient. Ils ne connaissaient rien à cette forêt, si bien qu'à chaque tournant, ils se retrouvaient face à de nouveaux étudiants, qui semblaient avoir eux aussi l'idée de les agresser pour une raison qui leur échappait, et la liste de leurs poursuivants commençaient à s'allonger de manière inquiétante.

Heureusement, ils après une dizaine de minute à courir, et ayant _enfin_ réussi à semer leurs assaillants, s'arrêtant et prenant le temps de respirer. Yamamoto, qui avait fait le gros du travail, ne semblait lui pas du tout affecté.

« C'était plutôt marrant ! » S'exclama-t-il d'ailleurs, énervant un déjà assez nerveux Gokudera.

« Marrant ?! On a faillit mourir ! » Cria l'argenté, cri auquel réagit tout aussi nerveusement, mais de manière moins agressive notre héros.

« Gokudera-kun, tu risques de les attirer ici… » Fit-il en regardant derrière lui, comme pour vérifier ses dires. Son ami se confondit par la suite en excuse, se prosternant à terre jusqu'à ce que son ami ne lui demande de cesser. Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Mai j'y pense, pourquoi est-ce ces Première années nous ont attaqué ? C'est un jeu ou quelque chose comme ça ? Comme la compétition d'hier ? » Intervint ensuite le sportif du groupe. « Ça ferait parti de l'inauguration ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » Fit distraitement notre héros en repensant à l'apparition des Varia plus le membre du gang de Kokuyo. D'une part il se demandait pourquoi des membres de deux groupes opposés et rivaux étaient ensembles et avaient l'air de coopérer, d'autre part, il s'interrogeait sur la phrase que le membre du gang de Kokuyo avait prononcée après l'avoir pris en photo.

_« Ils savent qu'il est ici »_

Que voulait-il dire par là, pourquoi devait-il savoir que Tsuna se trouvait dans cette forêt, et qui étaient ce « ils » ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais plus il y pensait, plus il sentait que si lui et ses deux comparses ne trouvaient pas un moyen de s'en aller rapidement de cet endroit, les évènements n'allaient pas tarder à se retourner contre eux. La situation était déjà assez dangereuse comme ça, avec des étudiants qui les agressaient sans aucune raison – ce qui devrait ne pas être si inhabituel que ça mais tout de même – et la colère de Gokudera, qui durant ses contemplations avait repris une querelle à sens unique entre lui et Yamamoto qui ne faisait qu'en rire, incertain.

« Gokudera-kun, calme-toi.. » L'arrêta cependant Tsuna, essayant d'éviter un conflit inutile «Nous ferions mieux de chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici. » Continua-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, comme s'il sentait un danger, tout près. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que ce n'était pas lui qui était menacé.

« Ne vous en faites pas Sawada-sama, je vais nous sortir de là ! » Assura Gokudera en fusillant du regard le deuxième brun qui venait de poser sa main l'épaule de notre héros, lui disant qu'ils n'auraient sûrement aucun mal à trouver la sortie. Mais avant qu'un autre argument ne puisse éclater entre les deux, un cri, celui d'une jeune fille, se fit entendre, suivit d'explosion. La chose la plus prudente à faire à cet instant aurait certainement été de ne pas bouger et d'attendre, mais faisant l'opposé, Tsuna, sans réfléchir, se dirigea en direction du cri, sous les protestations de son ami argenté qui le suivit malgré tout, Yamamoto non loin derrière. Mais ils n'eurent pas à se déplacer bien loin, une autre explosion retentissant, pulvérisant des arbres et des buissons sur son passage et propulsant les trois garçons en arrière.

Il y avait de la fumée et de la poussière partout, empêchant les adolescents de voir quoi que ce soit. Tsuna, en se relevant, chercha des yeux ses deux compagnons, mais il lui était impossible de les discerner. Une main, surgissant de nulle part, lui attrapa cependant le bras, et c'est en tirant pour essayer de se défaire de la prise, que notre héros amena à lui son agresseur, ou du moins ce qu'il pensait être un agresseur. Car en effet, la personne qui lui avait attrapé le bras se révéla n'être qu'une jeune fille. Surpris, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en se rendant compte que lui et l'adolescente étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, si bien qu'il pouvait voir son reflet dans les yeux de celle-ci. Elle écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise elle aussi, avant de lui lâcher le bras.

Notre protagoniste ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, s'attendant à se prendre une attaque, même s'il ne sentait aucune animosité venant de l'adolescente, mais prudence était mère et sûreté et il se tenait prêt si une fuite inopinée se faisait nécessaire. La jeune fille ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un vent puissant se mit à souffler, dissipant la fumée et la poussière, qui aveugla les deux jeunes gens un instant, faisant constater, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, au brun que lui et ses amis, qui étaient plus près qu'il ne le pensait, étaient maintenant encerclés par un groupe d'étudiants.

Les yeux de l'un d'entre eux se posèrent sur la jeune fille, ses sourcils se fronçant pour une raison qui échappait à Tsuna, et avant qu'il ne puisse en penser quoi que ce soit, une seconde bourrasque souffla entre lui et l'étudiante et les séparant, les propulsant tout deux à terre dans des directions opposées.

« On s'occupe des trois et ensuite on verra qui récupère la cible. » Fit alors l'un de ces derniers, un accord se formant visiblement entre lui et les autres adolescents, qui se jetèrent immédiatement sur eux. Les attaques furent pour la plupart facilement esquivée, mais Tsuna savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment. Gokudera s'occupait de faire exploser les pics de glace qui étaient envoyés vers eux, Yamamoto utilisant sa vitesse pour surprendre certains de leurs agresseurs et les assommer. Fort heureusement, le fait que Tsuna en lui-même ne puisse leur être utile ne les empêchait pas de faire du bon travail.

Mais voyant qu'ils perdaient facilement du terrain, l'un des étudiants, commença à faire trembler la terre, le sol se fissurant sous les pieds des Secondes années, avant que celui-ci ne se brise et que d'énormes morceaux de terre et de roche ne se soulèvent au dessus d'eux. Ceux-ci, de manière prévisible, retombèrent tout aussi rapidement, leur cible se révélant ensuite comme étant la jeune fille de plus tôt. Celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, poussant un cri et fermant les yeux, levant le bras dans une vaine tentative de se protéger.

Les rochers s'écrasèrent au sol, le bruit de leur chute retentissant certainement jusqu'à très loin dans la forêt et faisant s'élever de la fumée.

* * *

Kyoko.

Kyoko Sasagawa.

C'était le nom qui ne cessait de se répéter dans la tête de Ryohei alors qu'il parcourait la forêt en quête de la jeune fille, qui se trouvait être sa jeune sœur.

La jeune fille, ayant tout juste entré l'Académie Vongola, était, comme chacun de ses camarades, soumis aux règles établies sur le campus, que ce soit par le corps enseignant, ou les élèves eux-mêmes.

De ce fait, il ne se sentait pas dans l'esprit de la laisser seule, surtout après l'échec du sacrifice, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait entreprit de rester à ses côtés. Et c'est d'ailleurs en étant en présence de cette dernière lorsque tous les Premières années avaient été convoqués dans la zone noire, qu'il avait décidé de se cacher parmi eux afin de garder un œil sur l'adolescente. Et il fut convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix lorsque la Varia, le groupe de Kokuyo ainsi que les Millefiore, leur fit part de la petite compétition qu'ils allaient mettre en place.

Il avait prévu de la protéger et de donner une bonne leçon à quiconque essaierait de lui faire du mal, mais lorsque le moment se présenta, dans le feu de l'action il ne se rendit pas compte que lui et sa sœur avaient été séparés, et c'est après avoir mis hors d'état de nuire les gringalets qui l'avait agressé, qu'il paniqua et entreprit de retrouver sa sœur, hurlant le nom de cette dernière, mais même le volume impressionnant de sa voix étant noyé par les explosions et les divers conflits qui avaient lieu dans la forêt.

Et c'est alors que le Troisième année s'était arrêté pour prendre son souffle, qu'une explosion plus fortes que toutes les autres, juste à proximité, ne l'interpella, le sol se mettant à trembler quelques minutes, puis un cri, duquel il reconnu distinctement la voix de sa sœur, un bruit sourd, comme celui d'un impact qui dispersa un épais nuage de poussière. Mais ne réfléchissant pas, il se précipita en direction de l'endroit de l'impacte, sautant par-dessus les buissons et évitant la végétation, priant pour que rien de grave ne soit arrivé. Le temps qu'il n'arrive à quelques mètres de sa destination, la fumée s'était assez dispersée pour permettre de discerner les choses clairement. Et lorsqu'il posa le pied sur la zone où avait vraisemblablement eu lieu le conflit, qu'il la sentit.

Une aura, intimidante, puissante et intense.

Une aura supérieure à celle de n'importe quel élève, la même qu'il avait senti même au travers les murs de l'infirmerie. Et une sensation familière, comme une onde qui l'avait traversé dès l'instant où il avait posé son pied à terre.

Et devant lui, comme lui avait ramené tant de récits de ceux qui avaient assisté à la seconde épreuve de la compétition, une silhouette entourée de flamme, main levée, des débris gisant autour d'elle. Et semblant remarquer sa présence, la silhouette bougea, la tête de l'individu se tournant vers le Troisième année. Les flammes commencèrent à se dissiper petit à petit, révélant l'ex sans-pouvoir, derrière lui, le nouvel élève aux cheveux argenté et la star du club de baseball, et, à la grande surprise et à l'immense soulagement du plus vieux, une jeune fille, qu'il reconnu comme étant sa jeune sœur.

Et lorsqu'il cria son nom, se précipitant à ses côtés, il ne se rendit compte de l'attaque qui lui était dirigée, un étudiant de Première année lui bondissant dessus sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Mais une colonne de flamme surgit soudain, écartant le Premier année du passage en le propulsant hors de vue, et contrecarrant ses plans, sauvant ainsi Ryohei de dégâts qui se seraient certainement avoués douloureux.

Et lorsque le regard du boxeur se dirigea en direction de ce qu'il déduisait être l'origine de la colonne de flamme, ses yeux rencontrèrent, ceux maintenant d'un orange brûlant et intense, de Tsuna. Son propre regard était impassible, comme l'expression de son visage, et aucune émotion n'étaient montrées alors qu'il se tournait légèrement vers son aîné.

« Gokudera-kun. » Fit-il soudain, à l'attention de l'argenté, qui se releva, prêt à écouter : « Occupe-toi de ceux qui maîtrisent les éléments. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix étrangement ferme et autoritaire, à laquelle son ami obéit immédiatement, avançant et faisant face à ses adversaires.

« Yamamoto-san. » Son regard se posant ensuite sur le sportif. « Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper d'elle, s'il-te-plait ? Je voudrais que tu l'emmènes dans un endroit plus sûr. » Demanda-t-il cette fois, toujours fermement cependant, en parlant de la jeune fille.

« Et vous ? » Demanda à son tour Yamamoto.

« Nous te rejoindrons lorsque nous en auront fini. » Assura son comparse.

Son interlocuteur ne broncha donc pas, affirmant qu'il le ferait et aidant la concernée à se relever avant de la pendre dans ses bras, et de quitter la zone rapidement. Et avant que Ryohei ne puisse protester sur la manière dont sa sœur lui était enlevée encore une fois, la voix de Tsuna retentit une fois de plus, son nom cette fois, étant celui appelé. Il se tourna donc vers son cadet, qui avait les yeux fixé sur lui. Les mains et les jambes de celui-ci prirent ensuite feu, l'adolescent disparaissant furtivement et réapparaissant derrière le plus vieux :

« Il y a encore un étudiant. Occupe-toi de lui. » Déclara-t-il par la suite, disparaissant une fois de plus pour visiblement aller affronter le reste du groupe.

Et lorsque l'étudiant dont il lui parla arriva, se précipitant en sa direction et arrachant un tronc avant de lui lancer dans la manœuvre, Ryohei se vit dans l'impossibilité de ne pas s'en occuper.

* * *

Hors de la zone…

La nuit commençait à tomber sur l'Académie, les étudiants regagnant leurs dortoirs pour la plupart, pendant que les autres flânaient encore en attendant le couvre feu qui les forcerait à rentrer. Les surveillants commençaient d'ailleurs à faire leur ronde afin de vérifier que personne ne trainait trop loin des lieux autorisés à cette heure-ci. Et considérant que comme les années précédentes, les Première années seraient déjà sagement rentrées à leurs dortoirs, ils ne s'étonnèrent pas de l'absence de ceux-ci dans les zones libres.

Mais dans le bâtiment principal de l'Académie, Giotto, tourné vers une fenêtre, observait avec inquiétude les étudiants toujours dehors. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose se préparait, Gokudera n'étant pas revenu les voir, comme prévu, afin de recevoir les dernières informations quant à sa mission de protection de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Quelque chose clochait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Et G, qui était installé dans l'un des fauteuils, près de Asari qui lisait un livre, remarqua l'air troublé de son supérieur.

« Giotto ? » Fit-il d'ailleurs, attirant l'attention du blond. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je l'ignore… » Répondit ensuite l'homme en soupirant, s'éloignant de la fenêtre pour rejoindre ses deux collègues. « Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas. C'est comme un mauvais pressentiment. Avec Hayato qui n'est toujours pas revenu, et cette absence étrange de Première année dans la cours, je ne suis pas tranquille. » Expliqua-t-il en se massant les tempes.

« Les Premières années sont sûrement tous déjà dans leur dortoir, après tout, il a été clairement expliqué qu'il y avait un couvre feu à ne pas violer pour les Première et Deuxième années. » Lui répondit Asari en abaissant son livre pour regarder ses deux amis tour à tous, d'une part concerné « Et concernant Hayato, il ne doit pas être très pressé de revenir après tout ce que G. lui a dit tout à l'heure. », et d'autre part amusé lorsque son regard tomba sur le concerné, qui fronça simplement les sourcils avant de détourner le regard.

« Ce sal gamin aurait du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire un scandale dans sa classe. Ça aurait pu très mal tourner. » Déclara le co-directeur, comme pour se justifier, faisant légèrement rire ses deux comparses. Mais malgré ça, l'expression de Giotto s'assombrit de nouveau, ses pensées retournant à ses inquiétudes.

« Je ne sais pas. Je… je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tsunayoshi pourrait être en danger. » Insista alors le Directeur.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Alaude ou à Deamon de faire leur enquête. » Proposa donc Asari en fermant complètement son livre, se penchant un peu plus en avant.

« C'est déjà fait. » résonna soudainement une voix, qu'ils reconnurent tous comme étant celle de Deamon, l'homme apparaissant ensuite sur le fauteuil du bureau de Giotto. « Et je pense que notre cher Directeur a raison sur un point. Il se passe quelque chose. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Fit son supérieur.

« Les Première années sont introuvables, je peux vous assurer que les dortoirs ne contiennent aucun d'entre eux. Tout comme certains élèves de classes supérieures. Elèves qui, comme par hasard, font tous partis de groupes comme la Varia, le gang de Kokuyo ou encore les Millefiore. » Expliqua donc le responsable de section, croisant les jambes.

« Ces élèves ne pourraient-ils pas simplement se trouver dans la zone noire ? » Demanda ensuite G. «Ils sont certainement en train de faire des siennes et reviendront gentiment aux dortoirs quand ils se seront bien amusés. »

« C'est une hypothèse que j'ai pris en compte. C'est pour cela que j'ai fais mon enquête et que je suis allé vérifier dans la zone noire elle-même , et j'ai senti une activité psychique étrangement élevé à l'intérieur et tout autour de la zone »

« Et donc ? » Pressa ensuite Giotto, son malaise prenant le dessus sur sa patience.

« J'y arrive Giotto, j'y arrive. » Continua son collègue calmement. « Je disais donc.. ah oui, une activité psychique anormalement élevée. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu pénétrer dans la zone – j'aurais pu y entrer, mais je n'allais pas gaspiller mon énergie pour si peu – et je n'ai fait que scanner la zone. C'est comme s'ils avaient voulu renforcer la barrière et camoufler leurs activités. Disparition des Première années et ensuite ça. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas.. Et ce que je peux en déduire…» Fit-il enfin, son regard se posant sur le Directeur, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres en voyant l'air impatient sur le visage de celui-ci.

« …C'est que les étudiants de la zone noire ont un rapport avec cette disparition inopinée de nos Première années. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils auraient planifié le kidnapping d'une centaine d'élèves ? Et pour quoi faire ? Ils savent que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit aux nouveaux élèves, les conséquences pour eux seraient très lourdes. Je ne crois pas que ces gamins soient aussi stupides pour défier à ce point notre autorité.»Intervint G en croisant les bras, sceptique. Mais Giotto, qui avait pris l'air pensif, devait avouer que c'était plausible, et ça collait avec le mauvais pressentiment qui ne cessait de lui torturer l'esprit. Les Varia, Millefiore et le gang de Kokuyo avaient très peu à faire de l'autorité du corps enseignants, restant à la limite du tolérable dans leur action, mais ayant déjà détourné le règlement de bien des manières pour justifier leurs écarts de conduite.

« Ce qu'il dit reste plausible. » Fit-il d'ailleurs « Et il se pourrait que Hayato et Tsunayoshi soient eux aussi impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si ce que Deamon dit est vrai, et connaissant les groupes d'étudiants impliqués, la vie des élèves concernés est peut-être en danger. Quoi qu'il en soit, prévenez Alaude, des mesures disciplinaires vont devoir être prises. » Décida-t-il en se levant « D'autres informations qui pourraient nous être utiles ? » Demanda-t-il dernièrement en se tournant vers le responsable de section des superméchant, qui secoua la tête de manière négative.

« Il se prépare une fête à laquelle nous ne sommes pas invités, semble-t-il.» Conclu l'illusionniste en souriant, son intérêt réveillé. Si Giotto était assez inquiet pour demander à Alaude d'intervenir, ça voulait dire que les choses étaient réellement graves, ou ne tarderaient pas à le devenir, et que ça allait être intéressant.

Il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde.

« Qui est partant pour leur gâcher la surprise ? »

* * *

Tsuna venait de s'élever dans les airs.

Il était encerclé, mais n'avait aucunement l'air de s'inquiéter, son regard toujours impassible.

Cependant, intérieurement, il avait peur, extrêmement. Il avait envie de fuir, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, de quitter cette forêt et de retrouver son dortoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était aller manger un morceau et traîner avec Gokudera. Il n'avait pas besoin que sa vie devienne, comme celle des autres étudiants, une perpétuelle bataille. Il ne voulait pas de ça, mais il ne pouvait plus fuir.

S'il devait être honnête, il avouerait que la seule raison qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas encore quitté les lieux en courant était qu'à cet instant, il sentait une présence autre que la sienne. Comme la première fois où il avait eu à user de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas le seul aux commandes, et que cette présence, si discrète la première fois, se montrait à présent plus forte, plus intense, plus… dominante. Elle semblait lui vouloir du bien, mais la manière dont elle prenait facilement le contrôle était assez désarmante. Tsuna n'était même pas certain que les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche lorsqu'il avait donné des ordres à Gokudera et Ryohei étaient les siens. C'était étrange, inquiétant, et plus que la situation dans laquelle il était à l'intérieur, cette présence lui faisait peur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que comme ses pouvoirs, si cette présence s'était aux premiers abords montré positive, elle ne tarderait pas à devenir difficile à gérer si non maîtrisée.

* * *

La peur.

C'est une chose qui peut atteindre tout le monde, à n'importe quel moment.

Enfant, on avait peur du noir, de monstres imaginaires qui traînaient sous notre lit. Des peurs qui s'avouaient, en grandissant, être rationnellement explicables et facile à surpasser. Mais de la même façon que nous grandissons, nos peurs elles aussi évoluent, prenant d'autres formes, se manifestant en d'autres moment et devenant un peu plus difficile à surpasser. Nous ne nous rendons pas toujours compte de leur présence, tapis dans un coin de notre esprit, mais elles ressurgissent toujours sous les traits de tout un tas de petites choses qui font que ce monde qui nous semblait tellement sûr, nous est d'un seul instant moins accueillant.

Et lorsque nous nous retrouvons face à nos peurs, paralysés et piégés selon toutes apparences, tout ce qu'on peut espérer c'est que quelqu'un vienne nous secourir.

Mais il arrivera toujours un moment ces choses que nous considérons comme salvatrices, où ce quelqu'un qui est supposé être notre sauveur, se montreront au centre de nos frayeurs, et où des questions se posant soudainement. Cette lumière dans l'obscurité ne cacherait-elle pas un quelque chose de pire encore? Cette main qui se tend ne serait-elle pas celle d'un ennemi savamment dissimulé ?

Oui, il arrivera toujours un moment où nous prenons conscience que nos pires peurs sont le plus souvent à l'intérieur de ce que nous pensions nous rassurer, dissimulées au fond de nous même, attendant patiemment avant de pouvoir se révéler…

* * *

**Voilà! Ryohei et Chrome sont apparus. Prochainement, Lambo et peut-être Hibari, avec aussi, peut-être, l'apparition des Millefiore. **

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin, n'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à me donner avis, remarques, critiques etc... **

**Encore un grand merci et à la prochaine!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour(?)**

**Pairing:**** aucun  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Coucou à tous! Pour une fois je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic et qui me soutiennent dans son écriture! Ceci dit, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, bonne lecture à tous!  
**

* * *

Tsuna avait quelqu'un dans sa tête.

Ce quelqu'un était une personne douée, intelligente, capable et indépendante.

Une personne qui n'avait jamais peur, qui ne fuyait pas devant les autres étudiants, et qui réussissait même à leur tenir tête. Une personne qui pourrait, sans avoir à craindre de représailles, espérer à vivre une vie tranquille au sein de l'Académie.

Cette personne, c'était lui, en mieux.

Lui, comme certainement une grande partie de ses camarades de classe et congénères humains avaient dans leur tête une version plus « élaborée » de ce qu'ils étaient. Quelqu'un de mieux, de plus fort, de plus intelligent, sans aucun complexes, qui saurait non seulement s'adapter aux situations difficiles mais aussi affronter les peurs les plus enfouies et les plus inavouables.

Et bien que ce ne soit qu'une image idéaliste, nous rêvons tous d'une journée, de _cette excellente journée_, où nous pourrions enfin être cette personne qui n'existe que dans notre tête.

* * *

Lorsque Mukuro avait intégré l'Académie, il avait d'entrée de jeu soulevé l'intérêt des professeurs et des élèves. D'une part par ses capacités, qui déjà en Première année excédaient celles du reste de ses camarades, d'autre part, par son charisme naturel, et la manière dont il s'était rapidement formé un groupe de subalternes qui lui jurèrent tout aussi rapidement loyauté et se pliaient à ses moindres volontés, qui, tous devait l'avouer, ne s'avouèrent en rien bienveillantes. Il était dès ce moment clair qu'il n'avait aucune intention de suivre le noble chemin qu'était celui de l'ordre et de la justice, et sa graine de génie du mal se confirma encore plus lorsqu'il décida de rejoindre la section des super-méchants.

Le reste de son parcours sembla ensuite se faire de lui-même. Leader du gang de Kokuyo, nom qui fut officialisé par les élèves eux-mêmes vers la seconde moitié de sa Première année, passant en Seconde année avec les honneurs et , sans aucune surprise, intégrant la classe de Maîtrise psychique de Deamon Spade, dans laquelle seule une poignée d'élèves avait la chance d'enter et de _rester_.

Pour tous ceux qui le connaissait de près ou de loin, Mukuro n'avait aucune faiblesse connue – à l'exception de Deamon Spade, mais l'homme était une faiblesse pour _la totalité_ des étudiants – et derrière ses sourires et la politesse de ses discours, il n'était que manipulation et intentions dissimulées. Pourtant, loin de sa vie à l'Académie, dans le confort de sa vie humaine dont il avait toujours gardé les détails profondément enterrés, il y avait une personne, une _seule et unique_ personne pour qui le tranchant de son langage et l'intimidation constante de son regard ne cachaient rien d'autre qu'une inquiétude constante et unecertaine tendresse savamment dissimulée.

Il s'agissait de sa demi-sœur, Chrome, qui avait intégré l'Académie alors que lui entamait sa Troisième année.

La jeune fille possédait les mêmes prédispositions à la maîtrise de l'art de l'illusion, si non aussi douée que le jeune homme, mais prompte à apprendre et possédant, comme lui, le potentiel pour devenir une experte en la matière. Mais en dépit de tout ce potentiel, Mukuro, en tout bon frère qu'il était, ne voulait pas voir sa sœur blessée, et, en se rendant compte que l'attention du professeur Spade pourrait aussi bien se tourner vers celle-ci, il s'était donné pour mission de veiller sur elle dès son entrée à l'Académie, et de tenter de lui assurer les débuts les plus favorables, sachant avec irritation et une bonne dose d'auto-persuasion qu'il ne serait pas toujours là pour la protéger. Il arriverait le jour de sa graduation où il devrait quitter l'Académie pour remplir les ambitions qu'il s'était posé en y entrant.

C'est pour cela qu'étant au courant de ce que les 'rois' de la chaîne alimentaire du campus réservaient aux Première années, il décida qu'il était mieux de prendre les devant et de la préparer. Et c'est d'autant plus pour cela qu'il lui proposa de piéger la cible, Tsuna Sawada, lorsqu'il serait le plus vulnérable, à savoir seul dans sa chambre. Ils n'auraient ainsi qu'à le capturer, créer une réplique aussi pathétique que lui, et le faire réapparaitre comme si de rien était et en faisant croire que c'était elle qui l'avait eu.

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues, et en conséquence, il se retrouvait à voler sous la forme d'une chouette, à la poursuite de ladite cible, Chrome derrière lui, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber sur les autres Premières années. Une explosion avait d'ailleurs attiré son attention, et il entreprit de suivre le bruit de la commotion en espérant trouver Sawada. Cependant, alors que lui et sa sœur se rapprochaient de leur objectif, Mukuro s'arrêta brusquement, tout comme sa comparse, les deux adolescents sentant une aura intense et puissante comme surgissant de nulle part.

Reconnaissant immédiatement l'aura, car présent lors de sa toute première manifestation, Mukuro, sans penser aux conséquences, repris sa forme humaine, se positionnant devant la Première année pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

« Mukuro-sama.. ? » Fit cette dernière, confuse d'une part par le changement d'attitude de son aîné, et d'autre part surprise par le soudain déferlement d'énergie qui se faisait dans la forêt.

« C'est un cas de figure que nous n'avions pas envisagé… » Dit simplement le plus vieil illusionniste, plus pour lui-même que pour répondre à sa cadette, qui, lorsqu'une seconde vague d'énergie se déferla, saisit un bout de la chemise du jeune homme. Ce dernier, s'en rendant compte, se tourna vers elle, avant de sourire d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante. Se concentrant, il pu sentir, en plus de celle de Tsuna, dont la présence, dû à son aura était impossible à louper, la présence d'une quinzaine de personnes en plus. Et bien qu'il souhaite s'approcher, il ne se sentait pas dans l'envie de laisser Chrome seule. Attendant encore quelques minutes, il constata que les présences conscientes diminuaient petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que trois. Et Sawada en faisait partie.

En vue des circonstances, le capturer allait devenir plus compliqué…

* * *

Tsuna posa les pieds à terre. Cela ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes pour venir à bout de ses adversaires, un seul coup puissant suffisant pour les mettre à terre, et les flammes qui lui servaient à s'élever dans les airs commençaient à perdre en intensité, le faisant redescendre progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve aux côtés de Gokudera et Ryohei.

Une fois complètement atterri, il vit arriver son ami argenté, un regard admiratif et un sourire aux lèvres, prêt à lui déverser un flot de compliments et d'éloges. Mais alors que le jeune garçon commençait effectivement à ouvrir la bouche, notre héros, si fringant et dynamique, se sentit avoir des vertiges, son corps basculant légèrement alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Heureusement, Gokudera fut assez rapide pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne puisse tomber face la première.

Il était conscient par la suite que son comparse lui posait des questions, et qu'il était inquiet vu le changement d'expression de son visage, mais étrangement, il ne pouvait entendre quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si sa conscience s'était retrouvé dans le néant, et était en train de refaire surface. La voix de Gokudera lui semblait lointaine, il avait du mal à respirer, comme les premières fois qu'il avait usé de ses pouvoirs, et sa vision était légèrement trouble. Il fut soulagé cependant de voir que ces symptômes ne persistèrent pas longtemps, quelques secondes suffisant pour qu'elles s'estompent, du moins assez pour lui permettre de se redresser.

« Merci Gokudera-kun, je vais bien à présent. » Dit-il ensuite en se forçant à sourire.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire plus, Tsuna fut saisit par les épaules et secouer avec vigueur, ce qui lui rappela que Ryohei, leur aîné de Troisième année était là lui aussi.

« MA SŒUR ! KYOKO ! Où EST-ELLE A L'EXTRÊME ! » Hurla ce dernier en continuant à secouer le pauvre garçon, sous l'œil scandalisé et les injures de son comparse argenté.

« S-S-Sasagawa-san.. » Tenta vainement notre héros, en attrapant les mains qui le tenait d'une prise d'acier.

« Oï tête de gazon !» Fit finalement Gokudera en faisant exploser le sol à quelques mètres du plus vieux, comme pour l'avertir, mais ce n'eut visiblement aucun effet, celui-ci continuant à secouer l'auparavant sans-pouvoir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Face à ce manque de réaction, de son peu de patience, décida de faire exploser complètement son aîné, oubliant pratiquement la présence de son cher sauveur. Heureusement, alerté par l'odeur de poudre, Ryohei lâcha son captif, ce dernier projeté quelques mètres en arrière par l'explosion, pendant que le Troisième année bondissait lui aussi en arrière, évitant l'attaque.

« Pas mal, mais essaye d'esquiver ça ! » S'exclama Gokudera alors que le sol explosait par lignée, s'approchant dangereusement et à une vitesse folle de son adversaire.

Devant ce geste, ce dernier bondit en arrière, se mettant en position défensive, et dans un cri de guerre qui fut certainement entendu jusqu'au fin fond de la forêt, il envoya son poing au sol, brisant la surface et une fissure se créant et allant jusqu'aux deux Secondes années avant que le sol ne se désintègre littéralement sous leurs pieds. Tsuna ne pu qu'éviter de justesse de se faire avaler par le sol en s'écartant à toute jambes tandis que Gokudera esquiva avec grâce, retombant sur ses pieds et des explosions se multipliant.

La situation se dégradait sous les yeux de notre héros, qui n'avait plus aucun pouvoir et ne savait pas comment les réactiver. Il se sentait impuissant et inutile.

_**Tu va les laisser les battre ..?**_

Tsuna se figea, la même voix que lors de la compétition inter-étudiant, _sa voix_, résonnant dans sa tête, un rire amer suivant de suite.

_Qu-est-ce que.. ?_

_**Tu ne serais pas capable de les arrêter de toute façon. **_

Le garçon se sentit soudainement gagné par la panique, sa gorge se serrant. Il recommençait à avoir des vertiges. Il était déjà assis à terre, ce qui l'empêcherait de faire une chute grave s'il tombait, mais malgré ça, la situation devenait plus qu'inquiétante. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas être seul dans sa tête. Ce qui était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

_**Tu as peur ? Tu as du mal à respirer ?**_

Et alors que ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, sa gorge se serra encore plus, l'air semblant manquer d'un seul coup. Il porta l'une de ses mains à sa gorge par réflexe, essayant d'inspirer un maximum d'oxygène, son autre main se posant à terre pour le soutenir.

« G-Gokudera-kun… » Tenta-t-il alors en levant les yeux pour alerter son ami.

Le pauvre adolescent commençait à paniquer, son cœur s'accélérait de manière alarmante, les battements étaient bien plus rapides et paniqués que lors de la compétition de la rentrée. Il avait encore l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine, c'était douloureux, affreusement douloureux, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour essayer une fois de plus d'appeler l'argenté, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

_**Quel effet ça fait de ne plus contrôler son propre corps ? De n'être même pas capable de faire une chose aussi simple que respirer par soi-même ? **_

Commençant à gravement manquer d'air, sa main lâcha et il tomba.

_**Comment est-ce qu'on se sent ? Dis-moi ? Inutile ? Faible ? Incapable ? Oh, mais tu dois savoir ce que ça fait, pas vrai ? Tu en as pris l'habitude depuis l'an dernier..En y pensant, ça a du te faire un choc hier de réussir à faire autre chose que de te cacher et attendre.**_

_Ugh…_ C'était bien sa chance, se disait Tsuna en constatant que même dans un état où il était certainement en train de mourir, le destin était assez sadique pour lui faire perdre la tête et lui créer une seconde personnalité méchante, sadique, et possédant un sens de la réparti désagréablement similaire à celui de Mukuro avec ça.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre connaissance sur cette pensée, le jeune garçon remarqua que la zone était devenue étrangement silencieuse, la commotion causée par l'affrontement de ses deux comparses semblant s'être calmée. Réunissant le peu de force qui lui restait, il bougea légèrement sa tête, n'apercevant personne. La seule chose qu'il vit avant que sa vision ne tourne au noir fut des plumes, et des yeux, de couleurs différentes, l'un bleu et l'un rouge. Et une aura – étrange car il n'avait jamais été capable de sentir les aura ou les énergies émanant des autres êtres vivants – qui lui semblait familière…

_..Mukuro.. ?_

* * *

Yamamoto venait de s'arrêter dans une clairière, regardant derrière lui pour voir s'il s'était éloigné assez pour ne plus avoir à craindre qu'un quelconque agresseur ne les ait suivis. Lorsqu'il fut certain, il déposa la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras, se laissant tomber à terre et soupirant en relevant la patte de son pantalon pour révéler une légère blessure. Mais bien que légère, la plaie était assez grave pour limiter ses mouvements – lors de leur fuite, sa vitesse était considérablement inférieure à celle qu'il aurait pu avoir si non blessé – et assez douloureuse pour l'handicaper dans le cas d'une attaque.

Le sportif remarqua ensuite que la jeune fille le fixait, l'air craintive et hésitante. Faisant un mouvement pour se relever, grimaçant et décidant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée lorsque la blessure commença à lui tirailler il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'elle ait un mouvement soudain, faisant un pas en arrière, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne l'attaque.

« Ah… Euh… Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je… hum…Je ne te ferais aucun mal. » Essaya-t-il en se rasseyant, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Mais plutôt que de lui répondre, les yeux de la demoiselle se posèrent sur sa jambe, sur sa blessure. Elle pinça les lèvres avant de les ouvrir.

« Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? » Fit-elle ensuite.

« Huh ? » Répondit Le Deuxième année, confus, jusqu'à ce que son interlocutrice ne pointe du doigt la blessure et qu'il ne comprenne avant de dire : « Ah… tu veux parler de ça ? Oui, un peu. J'aurais un peu de mal à me déplacer mais… » Et avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, elle s'était approchée, toujours un peu méfiante. S'accroupissant près du jeune homme, elle leva ses mains au-dessus de la jambe de celui-ci, une lumière jaune s'en émettant et un picotement se faisant sentir dans la plaie. Grimaçant légèrement à cause de la sensation, Yamamoto ne put au final qu'écarquiller les yeux lorsque, la jeune fille retirant ses mains, la blessure avait disparue.

« Woaw… » Fut aussi tout ce qu'il réussit à dire, regardant tour à tour sa jambe, puis la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Puis, reprenant son habituel sourire, il leva la main, la lui tendant : « Merci beaucoup. Je m'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi, je suis en Seconde année. Tu dois être une nouvelle élève. » Commença-t-il, souriant de plus belle lorsque son interlocutrice saisit sa main avec hésitation pour la serrer.

« Kyoko… Sasagawa Kyoko. » Répondit-elle par la suite.

« Enchanté. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ces étudiants t'ont attaqué ? » Demanda-t-il enfin en se relevant, aidant Kyoko à en faire de même. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, posant son pied à terre, il y eu une décharge, puis un petit éclair vert, lui touchant ce même pied, la faisant sursauter et pousser un cri.

« ça va ? » S'empressa de demander le plus vieux.

« Oui. J'ai… J'ai l'impression de m'être faite électrocutée. » Expliqua-t-elle en se massant le pied.

« Electrocutée.. ? » Répéta alors le Seconde année en se baissant pour observer le sol, et voyant que effectivement, de petites décharges émanaient du sol sous la forme d'éclair vert. « Nous ne devrions pas traîner ici. » Décida-t-il ensuite avant de se retourner vers sa cadette. Mais alors qu'il lui prenait la main pour avancer, une barrière électrique verte apparue soudain, formant une sorte de cube autour des deux adolescents et les prenant au piège.

« Qu'est-ce que.. ? » Fit alors Yamamoto en s'approchant des parois, tendant la main pour les toucher, uniquement pour les retirer rapidement lorsqu'il se fit électrocuter. Il ramassa ensuite une pierre qui se trouvait au sol, la lançant sur les parois pour essayer de les détruire. Sans succès, la pierre se frottant contre celles-ci pour retomber au sol, fumante.

« C'est inutile. Vous êtes pris au piège. » Fit soudain une voix dans les buissons.

Se retournant alors, les deux étudiants captifs purent voir se révéler un jeune garçon, visiblement un Première année lui aussi, brun, aux yeux verts, habillés d'une chemise aux motifs tachetées. L'étudiant approchait de la cache, qui, semblait-il, n'était rien d'autre que son œuvre, et le sourire arrogant et fier qu'il arborait ne faisait qu'affirmer cette hypothèse. « Comme je le pensais, mon plan a fonctionné et vous êtes tombé dans mon piège. » Continua-t-il d'ailleurs en s'approchant de la cage électrique, posant l'une de ses mains sur la paroi, l'électricité ne semblant avoir aucun effet sur lui. « Personne ne peut s'échapper de ma cage. A votre place je me soumettrais gentiment. »

« Qui c'est _ça_ ? » Fit Yamamoto en se tournant vers Kyoko.

« Un élève de Première année lui aussi. Je l'ai vu lorsque nous étions regroupés. » Répondit celle-ci.

« Ah… » Le Seconde année se tourna ensuite vers le jeune garçon « Ecoute, euh… comment il s'appelle ? » Demanda-t-il en chuchotant à l'attention de sa cadette, qui haussa simplement les épaules, ne sachant que lui répondre. Légèrement embarrassé et pas très avancé, Yamamoto se retourna donc vers leur assaillant « Euh… petit. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu veux, et je ne comprends même pas comment on est arrivé dans cette forêt, mais ça serait sympa de ta part si tu pouvais, nous laisser sortir. »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourcil levé et un regard pas impressionné.

« … s'il te plait ? » Tenta-t-il alors en souriant nerveusement.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça. » Répondit hautainement son interlocuteur en baillant, prenant un air désintéressé.

« Il n'a aucune raison de nous garder. » Intervint finalement Kyoko à l attention de son ainé, faisant un pas en avant «C'est la cible qu'il doit ramener au camp. » Dit-elle en jetant un regard au jeune garçon, espérant que ses paroles, s'il les écoutait, lui feraient entendre raison.

« Cible ? » Répéta alors le plus vieux, décidément confus.

« Mais ce gars est arrivé en même temps que lui dans la zone noire. Si je le garde, il y a des chances que la cible vienne pour essayer de le récupérer. » Poursuivit leur agresseur, qui avait effectivement écouté, en croisant les bras.

« Woah, un instant. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? » Finit par dire Yamamoto, qui, malgré son caractère patient et naturellement enjoué, commençait à en avoir un peu marre d'être laissé hors de la discussion. « Déjà, de quelle cible est-ce que vous parlez, et ensuite, comment se fait-il que nous nous trouvions tous dans cette forêt ? ». Malheureusement, aucun de ses deux jeunes comparses ne daignèrent lui répondre, un bruit dans la forêt les alertant. Et les deux captifs furent étonnés de voir leur agresseur pâlir en se retournant.

« C'est pas vrai.. » Murmura-t-il d'ailleurs en commençant à se ronger les ongles.

« Des étudiants. Ils doivent faire partie de ceux qui nous ont attaqué tout à l'heure. » Fit ensuite Yamamoto en distinguant des voix se rapprocher « On doit sortir d'ici. ». Il n'en reconnaissait aucune et déduisit donc qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'alliés. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se demander où en étaient Tsuna et Gokudera.

«Je dois me cacher ! » Reprit par la suite le garçon de Première année en regardant autour de lui, comme pour chercher un cachette, puis il s'accroupit en paniquant lorsque les voix, d'abord distantes, commençaient à se rapprocher progressivement. Réaction à laquelle Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux te cacher ? Ce ne sont pas tes amis ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu plaisante… Personne n'est ami ici. Il y a des alliances temporaire pour cerner et capturer la cible, mais après c'est toujours chacun pour soi… Même cette fille, je suis sûr qu'elle était avec un groupe avant qu'ils ne décident de la lâcher et de faire route seuls. Si on n'est pas avec eux, on est contre eux, et on finit toujours par s'en prendre plein la face… Je suis trop beau pour prendre des coups… » Se lamenta-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Puis il sembla avoir une idée, ses yeux se levant pour rencontrer ceux de Yamamoto. « Je ne fais pas le poids contre eux, et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Il leur suffit de me battre pour que ma barrière ne soit désactivée, et ils vous auront. » Fit-il alors, reprenant toute l'arrogance et la confiance qu'il arborait plus tôt. « Protégez-moi et je vous laisserais sortir. »

« Déjà, pour qu'on te protège, il faudrait déjà que tu nous laisse sortir. » Répliqua cependant le plus vieux, chose à laquelle son interlocuteur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la refermant ensuite.

« Je te propose un marché : ouvre cette cage et nous te protègerons. » Proposa ensuite le Seconde année. Kyoko sembla vouloir protester, mais ne dit rien.

« Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas vous enfuir une fois libérés ? » Demanda alors avec suspicion son cadet, qui continuait de regarder derrière lui au son des voix qui se rapprochaient.

« Tu as ma parole, nous resterons. Pas vrai ? » Assura simplement Yamamoto, tout sourire, en se tournant vers sa jeune comparse, comme pour avoir son approbation, celle-ci hésitant mais souriant de manière incertaine avant de se tourner vers son camarade de Première année et de hocher la tête.

Leur agresseur sembla peser le pour et le contre de leur accord, l'arrivée certaine d'un groupe de Première année influençant en grande partie son choix, et il défit rapidement son piège, libérant ses deux captifs quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de leurs potentiels adversaires.

« Reste derrière moi. » Fit Yamamoto à l'attention de Kyoko lorsque le groupe d'étudiants retrouva face à eux, puis il se tourna vers leur nouvel allié qui essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière son aîné et sa camarade de classe. « Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » Lui demanda-t-il, chose à laquelle le plus jeune ne put répondre qu'un « huh ? » avant de saisir la question et de répondre en panique : « L-Lambo.. »

Une fois ce nom entendu, le seul Deuxième année du groupe retourna son attention vers leurs agresseurs, s'adressant cependant toujours au jeune garçon : « Lambo, écoute-bien. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et Je vais prendre Kyoko dans mes bras pendant que tu sauteras sur mon dos. »

« P-Pardon ? » Ne put que dire son interlocuteur, mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander plus amples explications, son aîné avait déjà commencé le compte, chuchotant les chiffres et, arrivé à trois, se retournant pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, comme prévu, pendant que l'adolescent se pressait à grimper sur son dos.

« Accroche-toi. » Fut le seul avertissement qu'il donna avant de se mettre à courir, sa forme rétablie grâce à la guérison de sa blessure. Et Lambo, bien que paniqué et hurlant, réussit à serrer sa prise autour des épaules du plus vieux alors que lui, sa camarade d'infortune et son nouveau protecteur prenaient la fuite, les cris et injures des autres étudiants de Première année se noyant loin dans la distance qui les séparait rapidement.

* * *

« Deamon, pourquoi est-ce que ça te prend tant de temps ? » Dit Giotto pour la seconde fois depuis que lui et ses collègues étaient arrivés devant l'entrée de la zone noire.

« Si tu veux prendre ma place, je te la laisse volontiers. » Répondit son collègue qui s'était tourné pour lui faire face, faisant un pas de côté et mine de lui laisser le chemin, le blond bien entendu n'en fit rien, et c'est se retournant vers l'entrée que l'illusionniste marmonna un « Je me disais bien… ». Il comprenait bien sûr pourquoi Giotto était contrarié, et lui aussi, à vrai dire, commençait à perdre patience.

Il avait étonnamment du mal à défaire la barrière mise en place devant la zone. Il y arriverait éventuellement, mais cela allait prendre un certain temps. Il semblait qu'à défaut de créer une seule barrière de grande puissance, les étudiants avaient créé une multitude de barrières qui s'emboitaient les unes les autres, et les détruire d'un seul coup ne semblait pas possible. Il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'illusionnistes plutôt doués, certainement des étudiants qu'il avait lui-même entraîné et qui savaient comment faire perdre du temps à un adversaire à défaut de le battre directement.

Cependant, s'il se sentait légèrement satisfait de voir qu'ils appliquaient ce qu'il leur apprenait, il était clair qu'il n'hésiterait pas à leur faire vivre un enfer au prochain entraînement de Maîtrise Psychique.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit. » Reprit ensuite Deamon en voyant du coin de l'œil son supérieur ouvrir la bouche « Je veux que tu saches que ce que nous avons devant nous est un ensemble de barrières de puissance moyenne, il y en a certainement des centaines. Tu comprends certainement ce que ça veut dire. » .

Giotto ne fit que soupirer, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à protester étant donné qu'il comprenait effectivement ce que voulait dire son collègue. Il se retourna ensuite pour observer les environs. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il avait demandé à tout les surveillants de renvoyer les élèves à leur dortoirs, et lui et ses collègues en avait fait de même concernant les étudiants qu'ils avaient croisé.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner encore et encore l'anneau qu'il portait au doigt, symbole de son statut et de son établissement, et ce simple geste montrait déjà le niveau d'impatience dans lequel il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi impatient, mais le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait eu plus tôt n'avait fait que se réaffirmer dans les minutes qui suivirent leur arrivée devant la zone noire. Quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose de dangereux, qui pourrait affecter la vie des étudiants présents dans la zone. Une étrange vague d'énergie avait d'ailleurs émané de celle-ci, ressemblant à celle de Tsuna lors de la compétition, mais portant aussi quelque chose de différent, de plus menaçant. Lui, ainsi que ses collègues, l'avaient tous senti, mais il leur était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit tant que cette barrière n'était pas détruite.

Mais alors qu'il était toujours aussi pensif, Giotto sentit une présence. Il se retourna donc, regardant en direction de cette présence, n'apercevant cependant personne.

« Giotto ? » L'appela ensuite Knuckles en voyant son air troublé.

Le blond continua à scruter, sentant toujours la même présence, mais après quelques secondes finit par détourner son regard pour le poser sur son collègue.

« Ce n'est rien, juste une sensation étrange. »

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça.

Alaude, qui se trouvait lui aussi avec eux, et observait en silence, avait lui aussi sentit la présence, son regard se tournant, comme son supérieur plus tôt, en direction de celle-ci.

Pendant ce temps, dans un arbre non loin, un petit oiseau jaune vint se poser sur le doigt d'une personne qui observait le groupe d'hommes, essayant à peine de dissimuler sa présence.

* * *

« Hey, tu comptes rester dormir encore longtemps ? »

Ce fut la première chose que Tsuna entendit lorsqu'il reprit connaissance. Et étrangement, la voix qui venait de parler ressemblait étrangement…

A ma _sienne_.

Et ça ne ressemblait même pas à l'écho de ses pensées, mais c'était distinct, comme si la personne se trouvait près de lui. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette réalisation que notre héros ouvrit les yeux, se redressant et se retrouvant face à … lui-même. Il avait devant lui sa réplique parfaite, à la seule différence que son double avait les yeux oranges, comme de la lave en fusion, et le toisait avec une expression pleine d'arrogance et de désintérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que.. ? » Fit-il d'ailleurs en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je ne pensais pas avoir l'air aussi stupide lorsque je suis surpris. » Dit à son tour son double enlevant un sourcil.

Se levant et faisant un pas en arrière, notre héros se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt. A vrai dire, il n'était plus nulle part. Tout était noir autour de lui, comme s'il se trouvait dans le vide.

« Comment… » Murmura-t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

« Nous somme dans ta tête. » Intervint alors son double en s'asseyant dans l'air, croisant les jambes.

Wow. Il ne pensait pas que sa tête serait aussi…vide. Il n'y avait rien. Que du néant. Et il ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir vexé par cette image, ou flippé par le fait que 1) il se trouvait dans sa tête et que 2) il s'y trouvait un double de lui – qui, avec sa chance, serait un double maléfique – qui lui faisait la conversation. Il retourna d'ailleurs son attention à celui-ci.

« Et toi tu es.. ? »

A cette question, le regard du double s'assombrit, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres et ses yeux semblant briller d'une lueur maléfique. Il posa ensuite sa tête dans sa paume :

« Je suis toi. »

Tsuna, l'original, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

C'était impossible. Même s'il avait déjà été témoin d'une multitude de choses incroyable dans l'Académie, ce qui lui arrivait à cet instant était d'un tout autre niveau.

« Ou plutôt non, je ne suis pas vraiment toi. » Reprit cependant son double, le coupant dans son début de crise de panique.

« Je ne suis pas _toi_, je suis plutôt cette image que tu as dans la tête quand tu penses à une vie meilleure. Ce que tu pourrais être si _tu étais_ meilleur. Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu être, tout ce que tu pourrais devenir grâce à tes nouveaux pouvoirs.»

Le second Tsuna continuait à parler, ses pieds se posant à terre alors qu'il avançait vers notre héros, ses yeux brillant plus fort, jusqu'à ce que des étincelles ne brillent respectivement sur son front et ses mains, prenant ensuite complètement feu. Le Tsuna original continuait à reculer alors que son double avançait progressivement vers lui, une aura menaçante en émanant et le repoussant comme une onde négative, le faisant finalement tomber à terre.

_« Je suis toi, en mieux.» _

* * *

Tsuna avait quelqu'un dans sa tête.

Ce quelqu'un était une personne douée, intelligente, capable et indépendante.

Une personne qui n'avait jamais peur, qui ne fuyait pas devant les autres étudiants, et qui réussissait même à leur tenir tête. Une personne qui pourrait, sans avoir à craindre de représailles, espérer à vivre une vie tranquille au sein de l'Académie.

Cette personne, c'était lui, en mieux.

Lui, comme certainement une grande partie de ses camarades de classe et congénères humains avaient dans leur tête une version plus « élaborée » de ce qu'ils étaient. Quelqu'un de mieux, de plus fort, de plus intelligent, sans aucun complexes, qui saurait non seulement s'adapter aux situations difficiles mais aussi affronter les peurs les plus enfouies et les plus inavouables.

Et bien que ce ne soit qu'une image idéaliste, nous rêvons tous d'une journée, de _cette excellente journée_, où nous pourrions enfin être cette personne qui n'existe que dans notre tête.

Mais qu'en serait-il si, plutôt que de devenir cette personne, nous venions à la rencontrer, et à découvrir, que cette version parfaite que nous souhaitions à tout pris atteindre, ne serait que la personnification de nos pires péchés.

* * *

**Voilààà! Lambo est là, Hibari a fait une très brève apparition, et Tsuna qui rencontre sa HDW!version. **

**Pas grand chose à dire ici non plus. Comme d'habitude, je vous demande de ne surtout pas hésiter à me donner vos avis, vos remarques, critiques... tout! Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour/Aventure**

**Pairing: aucun****  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Me revoilà! Encore une fois je m'excuse pour le délai que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre * se prosterne * et en plus, je n'avais toujours pas d'inspi pour ce qui est des paragraphes de début et de fin, je suis désolée! Je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre, je le promet! **

**Sinon, un grand merci à vous tous, que ce soit pour les reviews, les messages ou les alert/fave. Je vous suis réellement reconnaissante :) votre soutien et vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi! Bon, je ne vous embêterais pas plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!****  
**

* * *

La poursuite de Tsuna perdurait depuis déjà une demi-heure, et d'après les derniers résultats que leur communiquaient les écrans, le jeune garçon pris pour cible était entre les mains d'une jeune fille de Première année accompagnée d'une chouette blanche, l'adolescent étant évanoui. Différents affrontements avaient lieu aux quatre coins de la forêt, mais les yeux des commanditaires de cette épreuve entre les Premières années étaient rivés sur cette jeune fille et son captif inconscient.

Dans un coin plus éloigné des Varia et du gang de Kokuyo, un autre groupe d'étudiants était installé, leur leader, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets, dégustant un paquet de marshmallows, observait avec une attention particulière celle qui semblait être le plus susceptible de gagner leur petit jeu. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le chef de Kokuyo qui observait d'un air passif.

« Cette jeune fille est assez intéressante. Ne trouves-tu pas ? » Demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Mukuro se retourna lentement, ne répondant pas, un sourire se formant sur son visage mais son regard ne contenant aucune lumière ni intérêt quelconque. Il avait le regard vide.

« Ce n'est qu'une première année comme les autres, Byakuran. » Dit alors l'illusionniste, sa voix aussi vide d'émotion que son regard.

Le dénommé Byakuran écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de sourire de plus belle, son regard se posant sur la jeune fille en question. Il la fixa un instant, puis son attention alla se concentrer sur la chouette qui volait à ses côtés, semblant remarquer quelque chose, avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur de Troisième année.

« Une première année comme les autres, hein… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Non loin, la Varia continuait à observer le conflit qu'ils avaient commandité, riant des batailles et du chaos qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux.

Bientôt Mammon, qui venait de réapparaitre, s'approcha de son boss, Xanxus, qui avait les yeux fermés et ne portait aucun intérêt à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Boss, il faudrait peut-être accélérer les choses. » Déclara l'illusionniste. « Le Directeurs et les autres sont aux portes de la zone. Spade est en train de détruire nos barrières une par une. Il ne nous restera bientôt plus assez de temps. » Expliqua-t-il ensuite.

« Combien de temps ? » Fit alors Xanxus sans même ouvrir les yeux.

« Une heure et demi au mieux, peut-être moins. » Répondit le subordonné.

Se redressant par la suite, le leader de la Varia posa les yeux sur les écrans matérialisés autour d'eux, voyant le déroulement des évènements et la position de la cible.

« Squalo. » Dit-il, le concerné apparaissant immédiatement à ses côtés. « Va t'occuper du déchet de l'équipe de basketball. » Ordonna-t-il, puis il appela Belphegor et Lussuria, le blond jouant aux fléchettes en utilisant Fran comme cible et le Varia à la coiffure colorée appréciant avec délectation le défilé masculin de Première année avant de tout deux tourner leur attention vers leur Boss.

« Débarrassez-moi des deux déchets qui étaient avec Sawada. » Leur ordonna-t-il à leur tout.

Le sourire de Belphegor, déjà bien présent, s'agrandit encore plus. Son regard se posa sur l'écran où se trouvait Gokudera, un rire presque maniaque lui échappant alors qu'il jouait avec ses couteaux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre sa revanche et faire payer au centuple l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir l'argenté. De son côté, Lussuria avait les yeux rivés sur Ryohei, se léchant les lèvres en observant les mouvements de ses muscles alors qu'il esquivait les attaques du nouvel élève.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, les deux adolescents, suivis de Fran, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire, s'en allèrent pour accomplir la mission qui leur avait été donné.

Lorsqu'ils furent parti, le chef de la Varia reprit une position plus confortable, continuant cependant à fixer la forme inerte de Tsuna.

Pour le moment le jeune garçon était encore inconscient, il ne lui était donc d'aucune utilité. Il avait envoyé ses subordonnés s'occuper des invités indésirables pour une raison précise. Provoquer une réaction chez l'ex sans-pouvoir. S'il était le même que durant la compétition inter-étudiant, le fait de ne serait-ce que penser que la vie des déchets avec qui il était arrivé dans la zone était en danger serait suffisante pour créer une réaction chez lui et le forcer à activer ses pouvoirs. Il essaierait certainement de les sauver, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec la gamine de première année qui avait faillit se faire écraser.

Xanxus espérait simplement que cette réaction ne se ferait pas attendre trop longtemps. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant que les professeurs et le Directeurs ne fassent leur apparition et ne gâchent la fête. Mais le leader des Varia n'avait que faire de leur présence ou du risque qu'il encourait en défiant l'autorité du corps enseignant, son intérêt naissant pour Tsuna était plus important. Il avait comme les autres senti cette aura étrangement puissante qui avait émané du jeune garçon. Surpris, il l'avait certainement été, cependant, contrairement aux autres déchets qui se disaient leaders de petites bandes sur le campus, son intérêt n'avait rien à voir avec l'envie de prendre l'ex sans-pouvoir dans ses rangs pour les renforcer – la Varia n'admettait pas les êtres insignifiants, peu importe le semblant de puissance dont ils faisaient preuve – ce qu'il voulait c'était forcer le Seconde année à user de ses pouvoirs, le faire aller au maximum de ses capacités pour pouvoir l'affronter.

Et le détruire

* * *

« Je suis toi, en mieux. »

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, la fermant immédiatement ensuite.

Sérieusement, que pouvait-il dire ?

Devant lui se trouvait son double, une version améliorée de lui, tout en flamme et en confiance de soi. Qu'est-ce qu'une personne censée était supposée dire dans ce genre de situation ?

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? » Repris ensuite son double en s'approchant, faisant reculer un peu plus son original. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir. «Tu as peur, je le sens. » Lui dit aussi le double. « Le plus drôle… » Continua ensuite ce dernier «…je peux sentir toutes les émotions, tes envies, tes peurs. Je sais à quel point tu ne veux pas être extraordinaire. La normalité… C'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu quand des milliers de gens tueraient pour être à ta place. »

Notre héros détourna les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Réussit-il finalement à dire, sa voix ne tremblant pas autant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Devant cette question, la seconde version de Tsuna se mit à rire, se pliant en deux : « Qu'est-ce que je veux ? » Répéta-t-il en se redressant : « Rien de particulier. Je veux simplement ce qui me revient de droit. Le contrôle absolu de notre corps. De _mon _corps. ». Expliqua-t-il, puis voyant le regard horrifié de son interlocuteur, il essaya de le raisonner : « Tu n'as jamais voulu de ce destin. Tu n'as jamais voulu de cette vie. Tous ces évènements, ce danger perpétuel, ce pouvoir, ce n'est pas pour toi. C'est pour _moi_…. Cette vie en elle-même n'est pas pour toi. »

Notre protagoniste ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour protester, mais son interlocuteur le coupa, continuant sa propre tirade : « Tu as la chance d'étudier dans un lycée de superhéros, et tout ce que as fait jusqu'ici c'est fuir, te cacher. Et je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que de regarder au travers de tes yeux, de voir de quelle manière tu gâchais cette chance, cette vie. Mais maintenant que tu t'es éveillé, je peux enfin m'exprimer ! Vivre ! Montrer à ce monde quel pouvoir est le mien ! » S'arrêtant soudainement dans son discours, le double plongea son regard dans celui de notre héros : « Cependant, il y a une chose qui m'empêche d'enfin vivre comme je l'entends. Une _stupide, misérable, pathétique_ et _indésirable_ chose qui me gâche la vie. C'est pour ça que je dois la faire disparaitre.»

Notre protagoniste avala sa salive, sachant parfaitement où cette discussion allait aller. Il était la chose qui empêchait cette version de lui de prendre le contrôle. Ça ne voulait donc rien dire de bon sur ce qui allait peut-être lui arriver.

« T-Tu veux me faire disparaitre.. ? » Fit-il alors avec difficulté.

« On comprend vite à ce que je vois. » Se moqua son double «Je veux te faire disparaitre, oui… Mais avant… » qui leva sa main puis serra le poing.

Tsuna sentit une soudaine et affreuse douleur dans sa poitrine, il porta d'ailleurs sa main à l'endroit où la douleur se faisant sentir, grimaçant et poussant un cri. Quelques minutes passèrent et la douleur se dissipa. Il leva les yeux, écarquillés, médusés, vers son sosie qui avait un sourire cruel dessiné sur le visage, sa main ouverte.

« Amusant n'est-il pas ? » Demanda-t-il « tu es supposé être une partie de ce corps, la partie_ dominante_… » fit-t-il avec dédain et mépris «…pourtant, en tant que partie récessive, je peux influencer ce que tu ressens physiquement. »

« Quoi ? » Fit à son tour son interlocuteur. Et comme pour répondre à sa question, son double resserra à nouveau son poing, plus fort, les flammes qui y brûlaient augmentant légèrement d'intensité alors que Tsuna saisit une nouvelle fois sa poitrine, tombant à genou, puis face contre terre, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Son sosie se mit à marcher autour de lui, les flammes gagnant encore en intensité et l'ex sans-pouvoir semblant agoniser de plus en plus. Il réussi à lever les yeux vers son agresseur, ouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortant. Le regard du second Tsuna, d'abord pris de dédain, se remplit de pitié, cette lueur rapidement remplacé par un mépris plus grand.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours été là, depuis le tout début, je te voyais grandir, vivre – si on peut appeler ça vivre - ta pathétique, faible, fragile existence. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais eu le droit de vivre quand moi j'étais coincé dans un coin de ta tête, obligé de jouer les spectateurs quand j'aurais pu être la star du show. » Il s'accroupit ensuite près de sa victime, se délectant de son visage déformé par la douleur « Et pour autant que je l'aurais souhaité, je ne peux pas te blesser physiquement, comme te casser une jambe, ou te briser la nuque… ça reviendrait à détériorer ce corps, et à me tuer par la même occasion. …Mais je peux te faire souffrir de cette manière jusqu'à ce que ta conscience soit consumée par la douleur et finisse par disparaitre. Je pourrais ainsi devenir la personnalité dominante, et toi tu ne seras plus rien d'autre que récessive.. »

* * *

« Mukuro-sama, il ne se réveille toujours pas. »

Chrome était assise sur un tronc qui avait été arraché par une des batailles qui avait eu lieu plus tôt, Mukuro, toujours sous la forme d'une chouette posée sur l'une des branches du dit tronc et Tsuna, allongé sur le sol, toujours inconscient.

« Inutile de me dire ce que je sais déjà. » Répondit froidement mais sans aucune animosité le jeune homme en fixant leur supposé captif. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils avaient, lui et sa demi-sœur, emmené Tsuna, leurrant Gokudera et Ryohei, qui continuaient à se battre, par une illusion pendant qu'ils emportaient le jeune garçon. Ils avaient prévu aux premiers abords d'amener l'adolescent au camp prévu à cet effet, faisant ainsi gagner Chrome et mettant fin à cette supercherie, cependant, alors que Mukuro transportait la cible cette dernière se mit à remuer, poussant un cri qui ressemblait à un cri de douleur.

Le laissant tomber, Mukuro et Chrome remarquèrent alors l'expression d'agonie qui avait prit place sur le visage de leur captif, et la manière dont il avait la main serré sur sa poitrine. Ils avaient alors tenté de le réveiller – de toute façon il n'aurait, même réveillé, eu aucun moyen de fuir face à Mukuro – mais lorsqu'ils le touchèrent, une étrange chaleur se mit à émaner de lui, comme de la fièvre d'abord, puis progressivement, ce fut comme s'il était en feu. Et effectivement, le sol sur lequel le jeune garçon était allongé, la végétation autour, réagissait comme s'il était en feu, l'herbe prenant une couleur sombre et se désintégrant progressivement autour du corps de ce dernier.

« Mukuro-sama.. ? » Fit la plus jeune.

« Ne reste pas là, éloigne-toi. » Lui ordonna son aîné, voyant les brûlures du sol se propager. La jeune fille obéit, reculant le plus possible et finissant par s'assoir sur un tronc, à attendre sans savoir que faire.

Mukuro survolait le corps de Tsuna, observant le développement des évènements. Le visage du garçon était toujours déformé par la douleur, mais la chaleur avait cessé de se propager, rayonnant à une distance stable et sécuritaire pour les deux illusionnistes.

_Mais enfin que se passe-t-il_ ? Ne put s'empêcher de se demander le plus vieux.

Il n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant. C'était un peu comme si son pouvoir se retournait contre lui. Etait-ce un effet secondaire de son éveil ?

Mais le plus étrange, en plus du fait que Tsuna était pratiquement en train de brûler sous leurs yeux, était l'activité psychique intense qu'il y avait autour du jeune garçon. Il y avait deux énergies de même source, mais drastiquement différentes. Et l'une d'entre elle commençait à s'éteindre. Ça n'était pas son problème, et il ne devrait certainement pas se préoccuper à ce point du sort de l'ex sans-pouvoir, mais il était curieux de comprendre ce qui clochait avec lui.

« Chrome. » Fit alors Mukuro en direction de la jeune fille, qui lui accorda toute son attention. « Je vais entrer dans son esprit. ». Son interlocutrice écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour protester mais se ravisant lorsque le regard de la chouette se posa sur elle.

« ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps, cependant je ne pourrais pas assurer ta protection pendant un certain moment, je veux donc que tu mettes un périmètre de sécurité autour de nous. » Lui expliqua l'illusionniste, se posant à terre, à quelques mètres du corps de Tsuna.

A cet instant précis, alors que son esprit quittait son corps, là où se trouvaient la Varia et les autres groupes, le double qu'il s'était construit vacilla, semblant perdre son équilibre.

« Mukuro-sama ? » Firent alors ses subordonnés postés autour de lui, s'attroupant et attirant ainsi l'attention des autres groupes. Bientôt, le leader de Kokuyo se dématérialisa, disparaissant dans une brume indigo à la surprise et l'horreur de ses subalternes, dont les clameurs en étaient représentatives, et à l'amusement de Byakuran, qui observait, imperturbable mais la malice brillant dans ses yeux.

« Comme c'est intéressant… » Commenta d'ailleurs le jeune homme en avalant une poignée de marshmallows.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques minutes de Mukuro n'avait rien dit. Chrome, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé, se leva pour mettre en place le périmètre de sécurité que lui avait demandé son aîné. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire usage de ses pouvoirs, le bruit de cri se rapprochant l'alerta, la stoppant dans son élan. Aussitôt, un étudiant fit son apparition, traversant les arbres et les feuillages et s'arrêtant in extremis devant Chrome, manquant de lui rentrer dedans. La jeune illusionniste écarquilla les yeux devant le nouvel arrivant, étant l'un des invités indésirables qui était arrivé avec Tsuna, dans ses bras, une jeune fille qu'elle avait reconnue comme une de ses camarades de classe, et sur son dos, ou préalablement sur son dos, le jeune garçon ayant lâché prise et étant maintenant à terre, la main sur le cœur et reprenant son souffle, un autre étudiant de Première année.

Mais avant que quelconque mot ne puisse être prononcé, une autre présence se fit sentir, avec un cri de guerre bien familier à tous ceux qui l'avaient entendu auparavant.

« VOOOOOOOOIIIIIII ! »

Ce fut le seul avertissement que reçu Yamamoto avant qu'une sorte de vague d'eau venait s'écraser devant lui, l'adolescent ayant heureusement pu esquiver, la vague laissant sur son passage une imposante entaille sur le sol. Une autre vague suivit rapidement, cette fois au niveau de son torse, le seconde année réussissant une fois de plus à esquiver en bondissant en avant et attrapant Chrome, qui manqua de se faire toucher. Kyoko et Lambo se plaquant à terre eux aussi pour éviter l'attaque. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent les yeux, ils remarquèrent avec effroi que les arbres, roches et toutes choses ayant été sur la trajectoire de la vague avaient été fendus.

« Pas mal gamin ! » Se fit alors entendre, et leur agresseur se révéla finalement, debout sur l'un des rochers qui avaient été fendu, de l'eau flottant autour de lui. Lambo, qui fut le premier à réagir devant leur ennemi, pâlit en le reconnaissant : « Squalo de la Varia ! » S'affola-t-il.

Yamamoto se releva, comme soulagé de voir une personne autre que les Première années et entreprit de s'adresser à lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas conscience du danger mais avec un peu de chance, le Quatrième année ne leur voulait pas de mal, contrairement aux apparences, et pourrait même peut-être les aider à sortir de ce bazar.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que dire un mot, une seconde vague s'écrasa près de ses jambes, lui confirmant que malheureusement, son aîné ne lui voulait absolument aucun bien. Il remarqua ensuite, lorsque Chrome alla se rapprocher d'un corps à terre, qu'il s'agissait de celui de Tsuna. La jeune fille s'était approchée en oubliant la situation dans laquelle elle et son frère avait laissé l'adolescent, posant la main à proximité de ce dernier et la retirant aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit une légère brûlure. Le sportif remarqua par la suite l'état de la végétation autour de son camarade. Mais il n'eut aucun moyen d'y réfléchir un peu plus alors que Squalo, qui en avait certainement assez d'être ignoré, ne lève la main, l'eau qui flottait autour de lui prenant la forme d'une lame sur sa main droite.

C'est donc sur ses gardes que Yamamoto fit face au jeune homme, se préparant à recevoir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus…

* * *

Mukuro ouvrit les yeux, uniquement pour ne voir que l'obscurité. Il lui fallut un moment pour remarquer des voix, d'abord discrètes, puis de plus en plus distinctes et plus important, proches. Il fit un pas, et deux formes se révélèrent à lui. Il s'agissait de deux personnes, l'une à terre, et l'autre accroupit devant la première. L'illusionniste ne put ensuite s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Tsuna. De deux Tsuna. Le premier, celui accroupit avait cependant des flammes qui lui brûlaient sur les mains et le front, tandis que le second, à terre, avait l'air de souffrir, tremblant, agonisant, une image lui rappelant avec exactitude l'état extérieur de l'ex sans-pouvoir.

Mukuro s'étonna de sursauter légèrement lorsque le double accroupit serra son poing, arrachant un cri à celui à terre. Et à peine le troisième année fit-il un pas en arrière que l'atmosphère devint plus lourde. Le Tsuna possédant des flammes stoppa tout mouvement, la flamme qui brûlait dans sa main diminuant légèrement. Puis il se releva lentement, tournant la tête vers l'intrus qu'était l'illusionniste. Plus bas, le jeune garçon qui avait l'air de souffrir laissa échapper un soupir d'agonie, se déplaçant légèrement durant le moment de merci que lui laissait son supposé bourreau, apercevant visiblement la forme de son aîné.

« M-Mukuro… ? » Tenta-t-il alors, attirant l'attention du plus vieux, sa voix sortant comme un murmure écorché, étouffé par la soudaine reprise de son calvaire alors qu'il se recourbait sur lui-même.

Le Troisième année releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'un orange intense et brûlant, et de manière terrifiante, intimidants, d'un Tsunayoshi qu'il savait être son ennemi rien qu'au sourire qu'il arborait.

« Je me souviens de toi. » Fut la première chose qu'il adressa au plus vieux.

« Kufufufu, c'est assez surprenant, je dois l'avouer. » Fit à son tour le jeune homme.

« Eh, je me souviens que tu le détestais, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua alors le double, se penchant vers son sosie. « Tu voulais lui faire du mal. Je m'en souviens. Je peux le faire pour toi ! Oui, je vais lui faire payer ! Ce sera mon premier acte en tant que vrai Tsuna !» S'exclama-t-il ensuite, ignorant les faibles protestations de son alter-égo.

Mukuro fit alors apparaitre son trident, se préparant à être agressé, surpris ensuite lorsque son arme se brisa en plusieurs morceaux avant de disparaitre.

_Mais qu'est-ce que.. ?_

« Je ne sais pas comment tu es entré ici. Mais je tiens à te rappeler que tu es dans ma tête ici.» Expliqua le brun en levant les bras, comme pour expliquer les faits « Tu n'as aucun pouvoir dans cet endroit. Je suis le seul à avoir le contrôle… enfin, mis à part lui… » Poursuivit-il en pointant notre héros à terre « ..Malheureusement, il n'est pas joignable en ce moment. ».

« Kufufu, jolie, mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. » Répondit alors le Troisième année en faisant surgir des plants de lotus hors du néant, ceux-ci chargeant vers leur cible, cette dernière n'étant visiblement pas impressionnée alors qu'elle levait la main, les flammes qui y brûlait augmentant de volume et réduisant en poussière les plantes. Le rire du double résonna ensuite dans l'atmosphère.

_« A mon tour. »_

Mukuro eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux avant que la voix, à quelques centimètres de son oreille, de son maintenant révélé adversaire qui était apparu à ses côtés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ne lui fasse avoir un geste de recul.

Mais trop tard, il se retrouva submergé par les flammes.

* * *

**Voilà! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui avaient espéré l'arrivée de notre cher Hibari, mais ne vous en faites pas, il arrivera bientôt, comme Giotto et ses gardiens. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

** Gokudera/Ryohei VS. Lussuria/Bel**

** Yamamoto VS. Squalo**

**L'arrivée de Kyoya et la résolution de la situation épineuse dans laquelle se trouve notre Tsu-kun et Mukuro, et éventuellement, l'entrée en scène de Xansus!**

**Voilà! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis, remarques, critiques etc... TOUT! Je prendrais tout!**

**Encore un grand merci à vous tous, et sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Genre:**** Friendship/Humour/Aventure**

**Pairing: aucun****  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdA: Coucou à tous! Je suis désolée (encore) pour le délais! Un grand merci à toutes ces merveilleuses personnes qui continuent à suivre et à lire cette fic, et merci à ceux qui lui ont donné une chance! Pas d'intro, encore une fois, mon inspiration est au plus bas de ce côté là, et concernant ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réellement précipité les choses Les promesses de résolutions et de l'arrivée de Hibari ne seront malheureusement pas tenues ici. J'espère néanmoins que cela ne vous décevra pas trop.  
**

**Encore un grand merci à vous tous, et mes excuses; sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les choses s'annonçaient mal.

Chrome serrait entre ses bras la forme inerte de la chouette blanche alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir la barrière qu'elle avait placé entre elle et les attaques répétées d'un agresseur inconnu. Derrière elle, à l'abri grâce à sa barrière, le corps de Tsuna, qui continuait à se tordre de douleur, le jeune garçon s'étant recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les deux étudiants de Première année qui étaient apparus en même temps que Yamamoto, étaient quant à eux à terre, essayant de rester le plus à plat possible pour ne pas manquer de se faire découper comme les troncs des arbres et les pierres qui gisaient près d'eux.

Yamamoto, quand à lui, malgré sa vitesse, ne réussissait pas à atteindre son opposant, les attaques de ce dernier l'empêchant de s'approcher assez prêt pour assener ne serait-ce qu'un coup. Les vagues se succédaient les unes après les autres, faisant de la forêt un paysage de chaos et de désolation, n'épargnant que ceux qui avait la chance de réussir à esquiver. Et non loin, on pouvait entendre les plaintes d'étudiants de Première année qui avaient visiblement été les tristes victimes de l'affrontement. Yamamoto, se retrouvant à reculer, débordés par les attaques et ne sachant plus où donner de la tête entre les vagues et les deux étudiants qui étaient à sa charge, ne vit pas l'obstacle qui se trouvait derrière lui, le faisant perdre son équilibre et ainsi tomber en arrière.

Plusieurs vagues suivirent encore, Chrome commençant à fatiguer, sa barrière prête à se dissiper d'une minute à l'autre, quand les attaques cessèrent d'un coup. Les deux autres Premières années présents levèrent la tête, surpris du calme soudain, comme la jeune illusionniste, dont la barrière disparut progressivement.

Lorsque la fumée causée par les attaques se dissipa enfin, on pouvait voir que Yamamoto était dans une assez mauvaise position, leur agresseur, qui avait été reconnu comme Squalo par Lambo, l'avait à sa merci, le sportif étant à terre, une lame d'eau provenant de la main droite du plus vieux positionnée près de sa gorge. Heureusement le sportif n'avait rien si ce n'était quelques égratignures, mais le Quatrième année avait un sourire lugubre dessiné sur le visage, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir. C'est d'ailleurs un fait qui se confirma lorsque le membre de la Varia éloigna la lame de la gorge du plus jeune avant de la faire disparaitre, saisissant ce dernier par le col et l'envoyant s'écraser dans un arbre. La force de l'impact fut si violente que la collision du sportif et de l'arbre fit se briser ce dernier. Et pendant que le jeune garçon était retombé à terre, le tronc brisé se mit à pencher dangereusement, jusqu'à finalement tomber sur le malheureux adolescent.

S'assurant durant quelques secondes qu'il avait bien prit soin de se débarrasser de Yamamoto, Squalo se retourna ensuite vers les trois Premières années qui étaient toujours là, les observant avec un amusement lugubre.

* * *

Gokudera et Ryohei avaient cessé de se battre, l'argenté ayant remarqué après quelques instant la disparition de son ami et ayant stoppé toute action pour d'abord paniquer puis menacer de tout exploser dans cette panique qui s'était transformée en colère.

Ryohei quant à lui avait lui aussi cessé ses attaques, comprenant après quelques minutes que Gokudera ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour retrouver sa sœur, et que ses meilleures chances pour la revoir s'étaient envolées avec Tsuna.

Ils s'étaient ainsi mis à sa recherche, chamailleries et insultes comprises sur tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru. Puis le bruit d'une explosion, et de cris les alertèrent. On pouvait entendre des bruits d'impacts et voir de la fumée s'échapper d'un endroit précis dans la forêt.

Craignant donc pour la vie de son sauveur et celle de sa sœur, les deux adolescents se précipitèrent en direction de ce qu'ils devinaient être un affrontement. Mais alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur cible, des couteaux vinrent se planter juste devant eux, leur barrant le passage. Faisant un bond en arrière, Gokudera se mit en alerte, posant les yeux sur les projectiles qui leur avaient été envoyé. Il les reconnu aussitôt. Mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche pour mettre en garde son compagnon de voyage, un rire bien familier se fit entendre.

Et en quelques secondes, Belphegor, accompagné de Fran et d'une tierce personne, était devant eux, tout sourire et avec la ferme intention de se venger.

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la douleur s'étant légèrement calmé, uniquement pour voir que l'affrontement entre son double maléfique et Mukuro perduraient encore, le Troisième année semblant être en position de défaite. Il était vrai que depuis le début du combat, Mukuro n'avait fait qu'encaisser, ses illusions n'étant que d'un piètre secours face à son adversaire, et le prodige commençait à manquer de ressource. L'illusionniste se trouvait dans les airs, le deuxième Tsuna n'étant nulle part en vue, jusqu'au moment où il apparu subitement au dessus du plus vieux, lui assénant un coup qui envoya s'écraser au sol ce dernier.

S'assurant des dégâts, le second Tsuna, lui, se posa avec grâce, toisant son adversaire avec mépris, se retournant ensuite vers sa deuxième victime en souriant. Aussitôt, le calvaire de notre héros repris de plus belle, son cœur se serrant encore plus dans sa poitrine. Son double passa sans un regard devant le corps de son aîné, ce dernier essayant de se relever mais les dommages subit par son corps, même dans ce 'monde' semblant l'affecter plus que d'ordinaire.

Notre protagoniste vit son double s'accroupir une fois de plus à ses côtés, l'observant avec une expression neutre avant de passer ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de son captif et, l'empoignant, lui relevant la tête avec force, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu aurais dû perdre connaissance. » Marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas laisser tomber, hein ?! » S'énerva-t-il ensuite en relâchant les cheveux de sa victime. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à cette vie! Tu n'en as pas besoin ! Tu n'en as jamais voulu ! Alors pourquoi tu t'accroches !? »

Cela ne sonnait pas réellement comme une question, et dans l'éventualité où Tsuna avait eu l'intention de répondre, l'état dans lequel il était l'en aurait empêché. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il était encore conscient, ce n'était même pas quelque chose qu'il faisait de sa propre volonté.

Certes il ne connaissait rien à ses pouvoirs, il n'avait jamais voulu subir quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il avait subit durant sa première année de lycée. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que rentrer chez lui et retrouver une vie normale loin de toute cette folie. Il voulait s'échapper de cette situation chaotique, et s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'accrochait toujours, il savait simplement qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, tout du moins pas comme ça, et _sa_ volonté le refusait également.

Pendant que le double maléfique continuait à grommeler dans son coin et que Tsuna souffrait, Mukuro se remettait de ses blessures.

L'illusionniste ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son cadet, mais ça devenait sérieusement agaçant. Dernièrement tout ce qui concernait Tsuna était agaçant de son avis. D'abord son éveil, ensuite le fait qu'il soit la cible du stupide jeu pour punir les Premières années, et ensuite ça. C'était stupide. Mais le pire était qu'il ne pouvait utiliser ses illusions correctement. Normalement il en aurait été capable, la seule limite à ses pouvoirs était la maîtrise de sa victime de son propre esprit, et il semblait que Tsuna soit pleinement capable de maîtriser son esprit et ses pensées. Et c'est en décidant qu'il allait régler son compte à cet impertinent cadet que Mukuro entreprit d'abord de voir comment s'en sortait sa jeune sœur.

_« Chrome ? » _

_« M-Mukuro-sama ! »_

_« Chrome ? __Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

La seule réponse qu'il eu fut un cri, s'agissant bien évidemment de celui de Chrome. Paniquant alors le troisième année mis de côté tout projet de vengeance contre Tsuna, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, celle de sortir. Il se passait des choses « dehors » et la vie de sa sœur était en danger. Au diable Tsuna, Chrome était plus importante.

Il ferma alors les yeux dans l'idée de revenir dans son corps d'origine.

Le second Tsuna, qui continuait à se plaindre, cessa soudainement, se taisant et son regard se posant sur son second captif. De son côté, Mukuro venait de rouvrir les yeux, les écarquillant, un sentiment de déjà vu des plus désagréable se faisant sentir.

Il ne réussissait pas à se dématérialiser.

Il ne réussissait pas à user de ses pouvoirs.

C'est comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de retourner dans son corps d'origine.

« Toi. » Fit soudainement la voix de son agresseur. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'essayer de faire ? » Demanda-t-il sans tenter de cacher sa colère.

Mukuro ne répondit pas, trop confus et paniquant plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il réessaya donc une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois, et une quatrième, toutes ses tentatives se couronnant d'un échec.

Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pris au piège dans l'esprit de Tsuna.

Il essaya ensuite de se relever, grimaçant en sentant une vive douleur dans ses côtes. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'un pied vint se loger dans la zone déjà bien endolorie, ce pied appartenant au second Tsuna, qui s'était rapproché, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être ignoré.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! » Continua furieusement le double maléfique, assénant un second coup, cette fois dans l'estomac de sa victime. Ce dernier se pliant sous le coup, levant son regard vers son opposant et un sourire sur les lèvres promettant milles et une souffrance pour un tel affront. Mais cela ne sembla pas avoir grand effet sur son agresseur qui reprit de plus belle ses coups. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! C'était quoi cette interférence ! »

_Interférence.. ?_

Pensa lentement notre héros qui une fois de plus émergeait de sa tourmente, l'emprise de son double semblant s'affaiblir légèrement lorsqu'il s'occupait du plus vieux, cela lui permettant de souffler un peu. L'adolescent essaya ensuite de bouger, grimaçant sous la douleur mais persistant malgré tout et réussissant à se redresser légèrement, pour voir son aîné se faire malmener. Son double avait finit par attraper le Troisième année par le col, le soulevant et le menaçant. Mais l'expression qu'arborait Mukuro n'avait rien d'effrayé, au contraire, et c'est avec horreur que Tsuna vit le jeune homme cracher du sang à la figure de son bourreau dans un geste de défiance. Toutefois, s'il s'eu procuré de la satisfaction de cet acte, cette dernière ne dura pas très longtemps, l'illusionniste se faisant projeter violemment au sol.

« Mukuro.. ! » Tenta de crier le jeune garçon, sa voix sortant comme un murmure écorché, mais sonnant assez fortement pour être entendu par son ennemi du moment. Mais le regard de Tsuna était fixé sur Mukuro, notre protagoniste s'inquiétant plus pour son aîné que par la menace que représentait son double sur le mo ment. Ce dernier, visiblement contrarié, se retourna vers l'adolescent, les flammes sur ses mains et sur son front redoublant d'intensité. Il saisit une nouvelle fois l'illusionniste par le col, avant de lui envoyer son genou dans l'estomac, sous les vaines protestations de Tsuna.

Le second Tsuna continua à frapper le Troisième année, avant de le relâcher sans aucune grâce, et de lever la main, la flamme qui s'y trouvait brûlant furieusement. Il semblait qu'il avait cette fois la ferme intention d'en finir.

« M-Mukuro… ! » Fit alors notre héros, combattant la douleur pour essayer de se lever, échouant pathétiquement et optant pour une solution plus à sa portée. C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à ramper, sa vitesse ne lui permettant malheureusement pas d'avancer assez vite pour atteindre son aîné. Il avala difficilement sa salive, ce simple geste lui demandant de grands efforts et le drainant d'une grande quantité d'énergie. Il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il en était arrivé là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallut que ça lui arrive à lui et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait impliqué Mukuro là-dedans. Il commençait presque à se dire que cette année allait bien se passer, que les choses allaient changer, qu'il pourrait faire les choses autrement. Mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire à cet instant était se mettre en danger, et mettre Mukuro en danger. Et encore, ce n'était que les choses dont il avait conscience, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'_extérieur _de sa tête. Comment s'en sortait Gokudera et Yamamoto. Et cette jeune fille de Première année.

Que feraient-ils s'ils tombaient soudainement sur la Varia ?

A cette question qu'il s'était lui-même posé, notre héros n'avait qu'une seule pensée : il devait les aider. Il devait arrêter ça. C'était sa faute, il le sentait, s'ils se retrouvaient tous dans le pétrin, et la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire, se disait-il, c'était les en sortir. Et pour ça il devait d'abord maîtriser son double.

A cette pensée, le concerné, qui avait sa main sur la gorge de Mukuro, le soulevant, son autre main, enflammée, prête à lui asséner un coup fatal, se stoppa, se retournant vers son comparse.

« Tu penses pouvoir me contrôler ? » Demanda-t-il sans réellement attendre une réponse, se désintéressant de l'illusionniste et le lâchant avant de se diriger vers sa victime première. « Tu penses pouvoir me battre ? Tu n'es même pas capable de maîtriser ton esprit. Alors moi.. » Se moqua-t-il ensuite.

_C'est vrai… _Pensa notre héros. _C'est mon esprit.. _et il ferma les yeux.

_Je dois faire quelque chose._

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de faire là ? »

_Il faut juste que je me concentre…_

Furieux, le double décida de soulager sa colère sur son captif, oubliant les conséquences des dommages qui pourraient être fait à leur corps s'il blessait physiquement notre héros.

_Juste un peu plus de concentration…_

« Je vais te prouver que le vrai Tsuna, c'est moi ! »

_Pitié… Si je dois faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, rien qu'une chose, au moins que ce soit ça.._ Pria Tsuna, se crispant et se préparant au coup qu'il allait recevoir, continuant à implorer toutes les divinités en charge de sa vie de faire que les choses aillent en son sens juste pour cette fois.

Et alors qu'il se disait que ces divinités avaient décidé de faire la sourde oreille, il se rendit compte, après quelques secondes, que le coup qu'il avait anticipé n'était pas venu. Ouvrant alors les yeux, il les écarquilla en voyant un point enflammé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son regard se leva ensuite pour rencontrer celui, médusé, de son double, qui se redressa et retenta de le frapper encore une fois, mais comme la première fois, notre héros, fermant les yeux pour anticiper le coup, et les ouvrant en ne sentant rien, vit le poing non loin de son visage.

Son double, semblait-il, était dans l'impossibilité de l'atteindre. Au moindre coup, il se stoppait subitement, à quelques centimètres du visage de sa cible.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Fit notre protagoniste.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions.

Il avala alors sa salive, regrettant légèrement son geste face à la douleur que cela lui procura, mais il ignora celle-ci, se mettant à réfléchir.

Il savait qu'il était inconscient, donc il devait simplement trouver un moyen de se réveiller et de revenir au monde réel tout en faisant sortir Mukuro avec lui. Mais pour ça, il devait gagner du temps, et par cela, garder son double maléfique à distance.

Un peu de concentration lui avait permis de maîtriser son agresseur, un peu plus lui permettrait certainement de s'échapper de sa propre tête. Aussi illogique que cela puisse sonner.

Fermant alors les yeux, notre héros tenta de réunir le peu de concentration qu'il lui restait, inspirant un grand coup. Et pendant qu'il faisait cela, il pouvait entendre son double, sa voix pleine de colère et d'amertume. Sa volonté, son besoin de ne pas se retrouver une fois de plus dans les ténèbres, dans un coin de la tête du brun où il ne serait pas entendu.

_C'est tellement cliché._ Pensa Tsuna, compatissant soudainement. _L'histoire d'un garçon qui se sent perdu dans un monde qui ne le comprend pas… Je n'ai jamais voulu de ces pouvoirs, mais je ne veux pas non plus les perdre._

Il rouvrit alors les yeux, rencontrant ceux de son double.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis un trouillard, et tu es tout ce que je ne serais jamais… » Fit-il, le second Tsuna semblant se calmer. «… Mais tu es moi… et tu sais sûrement ce que je ressens… je ne veux pas mourir. C'est égoïste, mais je ne veux pas renoncer à ma vie… Pardon… ».

Et sous ces mots, tout devint noir.

* * *

Mukuro ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'autour de lui se trouvait des arbres et un paysage végétal. Il essaya de bouger, mais constata aussi, avec soulagement et angoisse, qu'il était dans les bras de sa sœur, ces derniers habillés d'éraflures et d'écorchures. Chrome, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué le retour de son frère, se leva soudainement, bondissant et évitant l'impact de lames d'eau sur le sol. Elle retomba à terre, s'écorchant les genoux.

De leur côté, Kyoko et Lambo évitaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les attaques. Squalo, assis sur un tronc brisé, regardait avec un air presque ennuyé la manière dont ses victimes tentaient de rester en vie.

« Je me demande ce que fait cet enfoiré de Xanxus. S'il ne se dépêche pas on va vraiment finir par avoir des ennuis… » Grommela-t-il d'ailleurs en envoyant une nouvelle attaque.

De son côté, Tsuna, dont le corps avait atterri dans un coin non loin de tout le désordre, commençait à se réveiller, se redressant et s'appuyant sur un rocher à moitié tranché, uniquement pour se rebaisser en manquant de perdre la tête.

Et il ne put que paniquer en voyant, lorsqu'il reprit un peu pied par rapport à la situation, que la zone om il se trouvait était pratiquement en ruine. Des arbres tranchés et arrachés, le sol était creusé un peu partout, et des étudiants tentaient tant bien que mal de se cacher tandis que leur agresseur continuait à attaquer à l'aveugle.

Mais ce fut au moment où il se rendit compte de la présence d'une ombre derrière lui, qu'il comprit le réel pétrin dans lequel il se retrouvait. D'ailleurs, se retournant lentement, malgré tout les avertissements que lui envoyait son bon sens, notre jeune protagoniste se retrouva face au sourire carnassier de Superbi Squalo.

Non loin de là, observant toujours la scène, les Quatrième années se délectaient du chaos que leur collègue provoquait. Sur les écrans, Tsuna venait de bondir pour éviter une attaque du membre de la Varia, sous les moqueries et les rires de ses aînées confortablement installés.

Xanxus , qui jusque là arborait une position désintéressée, leva les yeux, fixant l'image de sa cible qui venait de reprendre conscience de la pire manière qui soit. Et sans un mot, il se leva, levant la main au ciel, celle-ci s'illuminant de manière menaçante. Ce fut assez pour dissuader qui que ce soit de s'approcher, et convaincre ceux qui étaient un peu trop prêt, de s'éloigner.

Bientôt, de la forêt entière, on pouvait voir une lueur rouge brûlante s'élever vers le ciel avant d'exploser sous la forme d'une gigantesque flamme.

Squalo, qui poursuivait encore Tsuna, se stoppa soudainement, levant les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer. « Tch. C'est pas trop tôt. » Grommela-t-il avant de faire un bon en arrière.

Notre héros, surpris par la soudaine explosion dans le ciel, et qui s'étonna de voir son agresseur lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement, n'eut même pas le temps de se réjouir, une aura, menaçante, écrasante, se faisant sentir aux alentours, se rapprochant sûrement et dangereusement. Tsuna pouvait voir que même autour de lui, les étudiants qui se cachaient, palissaient à vue d'œil.

L'intuition prenant le dessus, Tsuna se stoppa lui aussi lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle présence, la panique, déjà bien présente, s'intensifiant, son cœur s'affolant de manière inquiétante. Il avait beau avoir échappé à - c'était toujours aussi étrange, même en pensée – son double qui se trouvait dans un coin de sa tête, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'avait fait disparaitre, et les sensations qu'il ressentait, l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre au commande dans les moments de peurs les plus difficiles comme ceux-ci, lui rappelait cela. Mais il avait plus important pour le moment, à savoir la masse d'énergie négative qui émanait de derrière lui, et qui lui confirma que cette fois, en effet, il était réellement dans la merde.

_« Déchet. » _

Mais alors là, profondément dans la merde.

* * *

**Voilà! Pardon pour la qualité médiocre de ce chapitre. Je ne promet rien quant à la parution du prochain, mais j'essaierais de m'améliorer (je sais que je l'ai souvent dit ces derniers temps, excusez-moi). **

**Le prochain aura (espérons-le) enfin une résolution quant à la situation. **

**Bon, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, et à la prochaine.**


End file.
